The walking dead: Fight the dead
by magixben1124
Summary: When 12 year old, Jake Jackson rescues, Lee from a walker, they find saftey. Then they meet Clementine, and she comes with Lee and Jake. later they meet Kenny and his family, and they all go to macon, they meet new survivors there. Then later they go to the motor inn, and they stay there. Will they live or will they die, find out. (CarleyxLee) And (ClementinexOc) Enjoy. Clem age 11
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of A new day

Later on the road.

Lee Everrt was in a police car, because he was arrested for killing the state sentedor, because the sentedor slept with his wife. But then the police officer hit a ragedy guy, and they both went off the road, and down into the woods. Then lee woke up, and saw the police office on the ground, with blood leaked out.

Oh, what happened?'' Lee asked.

Then he saw the cuffs off of his risk, and on the ground, but his leg was bleeding.

Ouch, my leg. Lee said.

Then he turned to the offficer and said. Hey, hey officer, you alright? My leg is injured!'' Lee said.

Then he turned and saw a window that looks vonerible. Then Lee kicked the glass window, and he dragged hisself out, and fell on the ground. Then he got up and leaned to the police car. Then Lee walked to the police officer, and poked him.

Officer?'' Lee said.

Then the police officer grabbed Lee`s leg, and Lee fell. The police officer was a walker now, and is trying to bite lee`s leg. Then Lee pulled his leg away, and got up and tried to run because of his leg. But then the walker grabbed Lee`s leg again, and he crawled up, and tried to bite Lee`s neck.

NOOOOOOOO! HELP, HELP ME!'' Lee called out.

Then the walker got close to Lee`s neck, and was going to bite him. But then it was stabbed in the head, and Lee moved the walker off of him. Then he looked up, and saw a twelve year old boy.

Are you okay?'' The boy asked helping Lee up.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turned to the walker, and was freaked out.

The hell happened, how did...'' Lee didn`t know what to say, he was still terrified.

That was a walker.'' The boy said as he put his knife away.

You know what they are?'' Lee asked.

Yes, the outbreak happened two days ago.'' The boy said.

OUTBREAK?! TWO DAYS?!'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' The boy said.

Yeah, looks like i was in a tough culma.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i supposed if you don`t know about them.'' The boy said.

Who are you anyway?'' Lee asked turning to the boy.

I`m, Jake.'' The boy said his name.

I`m, Lee.'' Lee said.

We should get to saftey.'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Then they both started walking to saftey.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, i won`t delete this time. Don`t worry, Clementine hasen`t been replaced. And I`m sorry i deleted Carlee love, i just thought, i could create a better one, with a little more of something. Anyway, the next chapter will be up next weekend. It will be called: Meeting Clementine. Bye guys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Clementine

**Hey guys, i know i said i release this chapter next week, but i think that this should be uploaded now, anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Later at a house.<p>

Lee and Jake have arrived at a house. They saw girl toys outside, and a tree house, and a soccer ball.

You think we should go in?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, there may be living people in there.'' Lee said.

Okay then, let`s check it out.'' Jake said.

Then they both went to the glass door, and knocked.

Hello, anybody home? we need a little help.'' Lee said.

Then Lee slided the glass door to the side.

Coming in.'' Lee said as he and Jake walked in.

Becarful.'' Jake told.

I`m suppose to tell you that.'' Lee said turning to Jake.

Then Jake shook his head, and started looking around.

Then Lee went into the kitchen, and saw blood on the floor.

Is that blood?'' Lee said.

Then he turned, and saw a glass of water. Then he picked up the water, and drank it.

Then Jake found bags of unopened potato chips.

Hmph, guess someone had potato chips.'' Jake said.

Then Lee herd a voice. Hello.'' A little girl`s voice said.

Lee turned and saw a radio on the counter. Lee picked it up and said." Hello'' Lee said.

Who are you?'' The girl asked.

I`m, Lee, don`t worry, i`m not one of them.'' Lee said.

Good.'' The girl said.

What`s your name?'' Lee asked.

I`m Clementine, this is my house.'' The girl said.

Hi, Clementine, i`m Lee.'' Lee said.

Where are your parents?'' Lee asked.

There dead, those things came inside the house two days ago, and they got eaten, but...i managed to get away.'' Clementine said.

Aw, i`m sorry, Clementine.'' Lee said.

Where are you?'' Lee asked.

I`m in my treehouse, those monsters can`t get in.'' Clementine said.

That`s smart.'' Lee said.

Then Lee looked out the window, and she saw Clementine sticking her head out.

Can you see me? i can see you.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee gave Clementine a friendly wave.

Then Lee herd a scream, and he turned, and saw two walkers attacking Jake.

Get off!'' Jake said.

Then Lee ran to Jake, and pushed the walkers off of Jake. Then they both started running to the door. Then they slipped on blood, then the two walkers grabbed them, and was trying to bite there necks. Then Clementine ran in, and hit the two walkers with her hammer. Then the walkers was dead. Then Lee and Jake pushed the walkers off them. And got up. Then they looked at Clementine and said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

D...don`t mention it.'' Clementine said looking at the two walkers.

What`s wrong, kid?'' Jake asked.

These monsters was my mom and dad, i...i...'' Clementine said as she closed her eyes.

Then Lee kneeled down, and hugged her.

Sh..sh, it`s okay, honey, there in a better place now.'' Lee said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

We should go.'' Jake said.

Yeah.''Lee said.

You wanna come with us?'' Jake asked.

Clementine didn`t respond, she just frowned.

We`ll take her with us, i feel like she needs us. Clementine, you haft to... Lee began, but was cut off by Clementine.

I know, just let me, cover them.'' Clementine said as she put cover on them.

Lets...let`s go.'' Clementine said.

Okay, hon.'' Lee said.

Then the three has walked out of the house. Then they herd voices, it came from the street.

Oh man.'' A teenage boy said.

We ain`t never gonna get home in time. And tonights hot dish night.'' A man said.

Who are they?'' Jake asked.

I don`t know.'' Lee said.

You think there bad guys?'' Clementine asked.

Only one way to find out.'' Lee said.

Then they approach the gate, and opened the gate, and walked in the street, and approached the two boys.

Hey.'' Lee said.

Then they both took a couple of steps back.

Oh shit.'' A teenage boy said.

Relax, where not one of them.'' Lee said.

Oh thank god.'' The man said.

We almost thought you where one of them.'' The teenage boy said.

Yeah, well i`m not, anyway, who are you?'' Lee asked.

I`m, Shawn Greene.'' The teenage boy said.

And i`m, Chet.'' the man said.

I`m Lee, and these are, Jake and Clementine.'' Lee said.

Hello.'' Chet greeted them.

Sup.'' Jake said.

Hi.'' Clementine said.

we shouldn`t be out in the open like this, how about you help us clear the way, and we will take you, and you kids back to my family`s farm.'' Shawn said.

I`m not there dad, i`m just...just some guy.'' Lee said.

Just some guy? There alone?'' Shawn said looking at the two kids.

Yeah, and where not brother and sister if that`s what your thinking.'' Jake said.

okay then, let`s get going.'' Shawn said.

Oh shit, the monsters coming, we gotta go.'' Chet said.

Then Lee and Shawn ran to a broken car, and started moving it. Then Jake and Clementine ran to them, and help them push. Then they where done pushing, and they ran to the truck, and they got in, and they drove away.

for Just some guy, it seems like you saved a bunch of lives today.'' Shawn said.

Yeah, maybe you should call me mister hero...OUCH.'' Lee said as he saw the cut on his leg.

Ouch, that has to hurt.'' Jake said.

It need patching up.'' Lee said.

Don`t worry, we got medical supplies back at the farm, we will patch up that cut for you.'' Shawn said.

Shit. Thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Jake saw Clementine frowning.

Hey, you okay?'' Jake asked.

Clementine didn`t respond, she just looked out the window.

Sorry about your parents.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this is it. Hope you guys loved this one. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Hershels farm

Later at a farm.

The people have made it to Shawn`s farm. Then they stopped the truck, and then they all got out.

''Hey, Shawn...i`m a' run on home. My mama`s gonna be in a snit.'' Chet said.

''No sweat, man. I`ll catch you tomorrow night.'' Shawn said.

Then Chet turned to Lee,Jake and Clementine.

''It was nice to meet ya both.'' Chet said as he started walking home.

Then a old man walked out of the house.

''Thank God you`re ok.'' The old man said.

Then the old man approached Shawn and said.

''I was worried it`d be bad here, to.'' Shawn said as he hugged the old man

''Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' breckon down the way thinks his mare`s gone lame but that ain`t nothing new.'' The old man said.

''I wouldn`t have made it back without Chet.'' Shawn said.

''Well, i`m glad you took him with you then.'' The man said.

''You`ve brought a couple of guess.'' The man said.

''Your boy`s a life saver.'' Lee said giving Shawn credit.

''Glad he could be of help to somebody.'' The man said.

''So it`s just you and your kids then.'' The man said noticing Clementine and Jake.

''Oh, not his kids, he`s...well, just some guy who stumbled up on them.'' Shawn said.

''Kids, do you know this man?'' The man asked.

''Yes.'' Jake said.

''Y...yes.'' Clementine said.

''Okay then.'' The old man said.

''Well, looks like you hurt your leg.'' The old man said noticing a cut on his leg.

''Yeah, it hurts like hell, but i`m fine, i just need to clean it, and bandage it.'' Lee said.

''I can help you out. Shaen, run on in and check on your sister. You take a seat on the bench up on the porch and i`ll go see what i have.''The man said.

Then Shawn went inside to go check on his sister, while Lee sat on the bench.

''How are you feeling, Lee?'' Clementine asked.

I`m fine, Clementine, don`t worry.'' Lee said.

Yeah, Clem, don`t worry.'' Jake said turning to Clementine

Then Clementine smiled at Jake and Lee.

Then the old man came out with bandages and alchohol. Then he walked over to Lee

Let`s have a look at your leg.'' The old man said as he kneeled down, and took a look on the cut on Lee`s leg.

Yeah,looks like it`s getting worse.'' The old man said.

It`s starting to hurt like hell.'' Lee said.

I bet it does.'' The old man said as he started pouring alchohol on the cut.

Shit!'' Lee said.

I know it hurts like hell, anyway, what did you say your name was?'' The old man asked.

Lee.'' Lee said.

Nice to meet you, Lee. I`m Hershel Greene.'' The old man said.

Then Hershel started bandaging Lee`s leg.

How`d this happen?'' Hershel asked.

Car accident.'' Lee said.

That so?'' Hershel said.

Where were you headed? Before the car accident?'' Hershel asked.

I was...getting out of Atlenta.'' Lee said.

The news said stay.'' Hershel said.

Yeah, well that`s a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you`ve been hearing about, on the road.'' Lee said.

Who were you with, the kids?'' Hershel asked.

No, i was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride.'' Lee said.

Awful nice of him.'' Hershel said.

I`m an awful nice guy.'' Lee said.

Hey, Jake.'' Clementine said.

Yeah?'' Jake said.

Did you, loose your family?'' Clementine asked.

Then Jake frowned and said.'' Yes, but i don`t know about my brother, i hope he`s alright'' Jake said.

Then Clementine nodded.

I didn`t catch your name, kids.'' Hershel said turning to Clementine and Jake.

Clementine.'' Clementine said.

Jake.'' Jake said.

Can`t imagine what you two have been through.'' Hershel said.

There parents are gone, so i`m looking after them for now on.'' Lee said.

Then Shawn walked out, and said.

Hey dad, so i`m thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.'' Shawn said.

That dosen`t seem necessary.'' Hershel said.

I don`t know what you saw on tv, or heard on the radio, but there`s some serious, shit hiting the fan. I don`t think anyone knows how big it is yet.'' Shawn said.

Your son`s right, your`re going to haft to fortify this place.'' Lee said.

Shit like that dosen`t happen around here, Shawn.'' Hershel said.

Dad, i`m serious. Lee, come on, tell him wjat you saw out there, man.'' Shawn said.

I saw a cop come back from the dead.'' Lee said.

He`s right, i saw it to, but i saved him.'' Jake said.

Well, do what you think you should. Wwe`ve got plenty of chores as it is.'' Hershel said.

Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, REALLY.''Shawn said.

I already said okay.'' Hershel said ending the discussion. Well i`m all done here. It should start to feal better tomorrow.'' Hershel said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

If your leg get`s hot or anything; your probably dealing with an infection.'' Hershel said.

What do we do then?'' Lee asked.

We`ll probably just haft to shoot you.'' Hershel said.

Then Jake and Clementine gasped, and Lee`s eyes winded up.

We`ll clean it, re-dress it and you`ll be fine.'' Hershel said.

Then Lee,Clementine and Jake was relieved to here that.

Ok, that`d be preferable.'' Lee said.

There`s blankets and such in the barn. We`ll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you`re headed?'' Hershel asked.

Towards Macon, i suppose.'' Lee said.

Hershel nodded and went back into the house. Then Lee got up.

I thought that he was gonna actually shoot you.'' Jake said.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

Yeah, that was scary.'' Clementine said.

Let`s just go to bed.'' Lee said.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'' Clementine said.

Then they all walked in the barn, and grabbed blankets to sleep on. Then they laid on the blankets. Then Clementine started to sniff something funny.

It smells like crap in here.'' Clementine said.

That`s shit.'' Jake said.

Jake!'' Lee said.

Sorry.'' Jake said.

That`s manure, Clem.'' Lee said.

I know, that`s why i said it smells like crap.'' Clementine said giving Lee and Jake a smile.

How you holding up anyway?'' Lee asked.

Fine, i just...Clementine said remembering her parents.

Don`t worry, Clem, i`ll take care of you, and like i said, There in a better place.'' Lee said.

Yeah, ok.'' Clementine said.

Let`s just get some sleep.'' Jake said as he closed his eyes.

Yeah, goodnight kids.'' Lee said.

Goodnight, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake said as they both went to sleep.

Then hours later, Lee started to sweat and glare, he herd his ex-wife`s voice.

I love you baby''

Hahahahahaha''

Then glass break.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Then Lee opened his eyes, and gasped. Then he looked at the kids to make sure he didn`t wake them, but he didn`t. So then he closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Then hours later the sun rised up.

And Lee herd a man`s voice.

Hey, get up.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Then Lee,Jake and Clementine opened there eyes, and got up.

Oh man, i`m itcy.'' Clementine said.

Well you slept in a barn little lady.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Yeah, lucky you don`t have spiders in your hair.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine glared, and know that that`s a joke or something.

But i bet your daddy and your brother scared them all away.'' The man with the ballcap said.

I`m not there dad.'' Lee said.

And where not brother and sister.'' Jake said.

My names, Lee.'' Lee said.

I`m, Kenny.'' The man with the ballcap said.

Then they all herd a little boy`s voice.

Dad, where gonna build a fence, there`s a tractor and everything.'' The boy said as he ran off.

We better get going or we won`t hear the end of it.'' Kenny said as he and Lee,Clementine and Jake walked out of the barn.

That`s my boy, Ken Junior. We call him, Duck, though.'' Kenny said.

Dodging or quacking?'' Lee asked.

Quacking.'' Kenny said.

DAAAAD! Duck called out.

See?'' Kenny said.

Sounds enoying.'' Jake said.

To be honest, yeah.'' Clementine said.

He`s enoying, but not that enyoing.'' Kenny said.

Then they approached Duck, and a blonde women.

The word is you were on your way to Macon.'' Kenny said.

My family`s from there.'' Lee said.

Well Macon`s on the way and, personally, i`d appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to.'' Kenny said.

Let me ask the kids first.'' Lee said as he turned to Clementine and Jake.

Do you two want to go?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know, maybe.'' Jake said.

I think we should go.'' Clementine said.

Okay then.'' Lee said.

So it`s settled?'' Kenny asked.

Yes, it`s settled.'' Lee said.

It`s a plan then. Honey, Duck this is, Lee, and what`s the kids name?'' Kenny asked.

Clementine, and Jake.'' Lee said.

Those are very cute names.'' The women said.

Thanks.'' Clementine said.

Thanks, but my name isen`t cute, it`s dangerous.'' Jake said crossing his arms.

O...kay'' The women said.

Then Shawn approached the people and said.

Well, we should get to work. We`ve all seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get this fence up, the better.'' Shawn said.

I wanna build a fence.'' Duck said.

Yeah? Well i need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever i take a water break.'' Shawn said.

On a tractor? Cool'' Duck said.

Sure letting him sit on a tractor is a good idea?'' Jake asked not liking the idea of letting Duck sitting on a tractor.

Well, let`s get to it.'' Shawn said as he walked away with Duck.

Hey, Clem, can i talk to you for a minute?'' Jake asked.

Sure.'' Clementine said as they both walked to a private place. Then they both went back into the farm and started talking.

What is it?'' Clementine asked.

Do you really want to know how my family died?'' Jake asked.

Clementine nodded.

Okay. When three days ago, my dad was sick, really sick, we took care of him. Then later, he turned and ate my Mom. Then she turned and tried to bite me.'' Jake explained.

Oh my god.'' Clementine said.

My brother came in, and saved me, then he got bit on the leg by dad, then on the neck by my mom when we were trying to escape. So then i escaped, and went looking for my sister, but there was too much mayham going on. People eating each other and all that shit. It was just...the next day i went to my sister`s house, and she wosen`t there, but her boyfriend was, he tried to bite me, but i managed to escape, i ran into the woods, and tried to find her, see if she left macon. Then i found Lee, and saved him. And that`s what happened.'' Jake explained.

Then Clementine frowned, and hugged Jake.

I`m sorry, Jake.'' Clementine said.

It`s okay, Clem, it`s okay.'' Jake said.

Then Lee walked in. Hey, what are you two doing?'' Lee asked.

Then they both broke the hug.

Nothing, just chatting.'' Jake said.

Chatting? about what?'' Lee asked giving them a smirk.

Just about the walkers, and building the fence.'' Jake lied.

Huh, and Clementine hugged you because of that?'' Lee asked.

Well...um...Jake began, but then herd a scream.

Then they all went outside, and saw Shawn`s foot crushed on a tractor, and the walkers trying to break through the fence.

Holy shit.'' Lee said as he started running to Shawn.

Then Jake got out his knife, and started running to save Shawn, and Clementine as well.

Then Lee saw a walker grabbing Duck, trying to bite him.

Dammit.'' Lee said.

You save Duck, i`ll get Shawn.'' Jake said.

Then Jake ran to Shawn, and started stabbing the walkers. Then Clementine ran to Shawn, and started pulling him. Then Lee ran to Duck, and grabbed him away from the walker. Then he sat Duck down and Duck ran to Kenny and his mom. Then Lee ran to Shawn, and help Clementine pull him. Then more walkers came. Jake did all he could to keep the walkers away, but one of them snatch his knife, and is on the other side of the fence.

Shit.'' Jake said.

Where almost there, Shawn.'' Lee said.

When they where almost there pulling him out. The walkers already broke through. And Lee,Clementine and Jake took a couple of steps back. Then the walkers started biting Shawn on the neck, and on his leg.

Clementine hugged Lee, and Jake shook his head. Then Hershel came out, and relized that he was too late to save him. So then he shot the walkers that was bitting him, and Hershel ran to Shawn.

Shawn.'' Hershel said.

D...dad... Shawn said.

Your gonna be alright son, just hang on.'' Hershel said.

No dad, i`m not, L..lee and his kids tried to save me, b...but.'' Shawn said.

I know i...i know.'' Hershel said.

I...love you...dad'' Shawn said as he closed his eyes.

I...love you to son.'' Hershel said.

Then Kenny and Lee approached Hershel, and said.

I`m...i`m so sorry, Hershel.'' Kenny said.

Get out.'' Hershel said as he gave them all a glare.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'' Hershel shouted.

I`m sorry.'' Kenny said.

Sorry?! your son is alive. YOU DON`T GET TO BE SORRY.'' Hershel said.

You and the kids tried to help, but this peace of shit let him die, couldn`t save his own son to, because Lee had to do it for ya.'' Hershel said.

Then Lee glared at Hershel and said.

It`s not Kenny`s fault.'' Lee said.

It`s my fault, if i hadn`t let those damn walkers take my knife, maybe he would still be alive.'' Jake said taking the blame.

No...no Jake, it`s not your fault.'' Lee said.

Lee`s right, this is on me.'' Kenny said.

Your damn right it is.'' Hershel said glaring at Kenny.

Please, just go...GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!'' Hershel shouted.

Then Lee,Clementine and Jake approach, Kenny and his family, and they where all frowning.

You got that ride to macon if you want it.'' Kenny said as he and his family walked off.

Then Jake glanced back to Shawn`s dead body, and started to frown more.

Jake, come on.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake turned, and ran to Clementine and Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter is: The arrival in Macon. Bye guys, hope you liked the story. Next chapter will be up Next friday. And today is my birthday today. So happy birthday to me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Later in Macon.

The group have arrived to Macon, and they all got out of the truck.

Well, this is as far as we`er going.'' Kenny said.

Then it`s far enough.'' Lee said.

Then they all started walking in the street. Then Lee turned, and saw the drug store, his family`s drug store. Then he started to frown.

Lee?'' Clementine said.

Then Lee turned to Clementine and said.

Yes, sweety?'' Lee asked.

What`s wrong, you look like your upset.'' Clementine said.

I`m..i`m fine sweet pea.'' Lee said.

Are you sure?'' Clementine asked.

Yes.'' Lee said.

Then they both saw Jake with a frowning face.

Jake.'' Lee said as he approached Jake.

It`s not your fault.'' Lee said.

It is.'' Jake said.

Stop.'' Clementine said.

No, seriously, if i hadn`t lost my knife...Jake began, but then started to frown again.

Jake, listen...Lee began but herd Duck.

Look!'' Duck said pointing at a man behind a car.

Then they all saw the man and Kenny called out.

Hey, you friendly? our truck has run out of gas.'' Kenny said.

Then the man got up, and the group saw that it was a walker.

FUCK!'' Kenny said.

Man.'' Jake said.

Then walkers started to appear out of cars and shop.

Where trapped.'' Katjaa said (this is the blonde women`s name)

Then they herd a scream, they all turned and saw a walker grab Duck.

NO,NO,NO!'' Duck yelled.

Then the walker got shot in the head, and was dead, and Duck got up and ran to his family. Then they all turned and saw a women with a gun. And a man with a jacket.

RUN!'' The man said.

Then they all started running inside the drug store while the women was shooting more walkers. Then the women and the man went inside as well. But then the man locked the gate, so they couldn`t get in. Meanwhile the group saw another group. A women with a brown t-shirt, a old man with a long nose, and a nerdy man wearing a bunny shirt.

There names was.

Lilly

(Brown T-shirt)

Larry

(The old man)

Doug

(The nerdy man with the bunny shirt)

Carley.

(The women with the gun)

Glenn

(The man with the jacket)

We can`t take risk like this.'' Lilly said.

And we can`t just let people die either.'' Carley said.

When i say that door stay shut no matter what, i fucking mean it, we don`t even know who these people are, they could be dangerous.'' Lilly said.

Worse, they could have lead them right to us.'' Larry said.

Where the hell is your humanity, they would have died out there.'' Carley said glaring at Larry.

Then Larry glared at Lee and Kenny and said.'' Then we let them'' Larry said.

Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady.'' Lee said.

Yeah we`re just people trying to avoid those things, just like you.'' Jake said.

Don`t come in here and swear at me.'' Lilly said.

I`ll say whatever the hell i want if you start threatening these people.'' Lee said.

You`ll haft to exuse her...Carley began but was interrupted by Lilly.

The hell he, or anyone will, this is about survival.'' Lilly said.

She`s a real, bitch isen`t she?'' Jake asked Clementine.

I herd that.'' Lilly said turning to Jake.

And what are you going to do about it?'' Jake asked giving her a smirk.

I`ll whip your little smart ass if you ever call my daughter a bitch again.'' Larry said.

Ha, i like to see you try, old man.'' Jake said.

They got kids, Lilly.'' Glenn said.

Those things outside don`t care.'' Lilly said.

Maybe you should go join them then, you`ll have something in common.'' Kenny said.

Dammit, Lilly, you haft to control these people.'' Larry said.

Yeah you should, because right now, Miss. bitch is the leader, so she should start controlling her people.'' Jake said.

Okay, Jake, i think you should coolet.'' Lee said.

Are you gonna let your son talk to my daughter like that?'' Larry asked.

Unsecond thought, both of them are assholes, that`s for sure.'' Lee whispered to Jake,Clem and Kenny.

Then Clem and Jake started to laugh.

That`s what it`s takes.'' Lilly said.

Well you don`t haft to be a bitch about it.'' Lee said.

Then Larry turned, and saw Duck sitting on the counter covered in walker blood.

Holy shit! son of a bitch, one of them is bitten.'' Larry said.

Then Lee looked at Duck, and began to think that he was bitten, but then he started to think he wasen`t bitten, because Carley shot the walker before he could bite him.

He wasen`t bitten.'' Lee said.

Hell he wasen`t.'' Larry said.

We haft to end this now.'' Larry said as he approached Duck, but then Kenny blocked him.

Over my dead body.'' Kenny said.

We`ll dig one hole.'' Larry said.

No, i`m cleaning him up, there`s no bite, he`s fine.'' Katjaa said.

Don`t you fucking people get it?! we`ve already seen this happen. We let somebody with a bite stay in, and we all end up bitten.'' Larry said.

KENNY! STOP HIM!'' Katjaa yelled.

Lee, what do we do about this guy?'' Kenny asked.

We kick his ass.'' Lee said.

Yeah, kick some old man ass.'' Jake said.

That`s what i`m thinking.'' Kenny said.

EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT! Carley shouted.

Nobody isen`t doing shit.'' Lilly said.

Shut up, Lilly.'' Larry said.

And you shut the fuck up, or i`ll throw you out with the boy.'' Larry said turning to Carley.

HEY! Don`t fucking talk to her like that.'' Lee said.

Yeah, or what?'' Larry asked.

Or i`ll beat your ass.'' Lee said.

I really want to kick your ass, but i got a boy to kick out.'' Larry said.

No you are not, so leave the boy alone, and leave his family alone.'' Lee said as he put his hand on Larry`s shoulder.

Then Larry punched Lee in the face, then Lee punched Larry in the face. Then Jake kicked Larry`s leg. And he was on the ground.

You piece of shits!'' Larry said.

Damn, Lee and Jake.'' Kenny said.

Old jackass had it coming.'' Jake said.

I..i will throw that boy out.'' Larry said.

No..no he`s clean, not bite, not a scratch.'' Katjaa said.

Not a damn scratch old man.'' Kenny said.

Oh fuck you all.'' Larry said.

Then they all herd a scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Clementine screamed.

Then a walker came out of the bathroom door, and started to attack Clementine and try to bite her.

CLEMENTINE!'' Jake and Lee said.

Then they both ran to Clementine and Lee grabbed the walker, and pushed it, and Jake helped Clementine up.

You okay?'' Jake asked.

Yes.'' Clementine said.

Then they both saw the walker grab Lee and try to bite him. Then Clementine and Jake grabbed glass jars, and started throwing them at the walker, then the walker was on the ground. And Carley ran up to the walker with her gun, and shot it in the head. Then Carley turned to Lee and asked.

You okay?'' Carley asked.

Just great, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then they all herd the walkers groaning and banging.

Um, guys.'' Glenn said.

They all was terrified and started to hide.

Everybody down, stay quiet.'' Lilly said.

Then Larry turned to Kenny and said.

There gonna get in.''

Shut up.'' Kenny said.

But then then they all herd bulltet sounds.

Is that the military?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know.'' Lilly said.

Thank god for whatever it is.'' Glenn said.

We almost died because of these four dumbasses.'' Larry said accusing Lee,Jake,Clementine and Carley.

That was stupid, that was...Larry started but then had a heartattack as he fell. Then Lilly ran to Larry.

What`s wrong with him?!'' Lee asked.

It`s his heart.'' Lilly said.

My pills.'' Larry said.

Nitroglycerin pills?'' Katjaa asked.

Yes, where out, we`ve been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! please try to get in, behind the counter were the pills are.'' Lilly said.

We will get in there somehow.'' Lee said.

Thank you soo much.'' Lilly said.

Hold on a damn minute, i`m not going to risk my life to get this guy`s pills.'' Jake said.

Jake!'' Lee said.

No! He tried to kick out Duck, and he even called us dumbasses and accused us.'' Jake said crossing his arms.

Fine, Jake, have it your way.'' Lee said.

Okay, everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while.'' Kenny said.

I`m starting to think this drugstore isn`t a permanet solution.'' Glenn said.

Your right, this ain`t exactly .'' Kenny said.

What do you suggest?'' Lee asked.

We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown macon. Fast.'' Glenn said.

Agreed.'' Lee said.

And i`ll head out and get gas. There`s a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of peachtree. I`ll work my way towards it and then back here, siphoning what i can.'' Glenn said.

Okay, but be carful.'' Lee said.

I will.'' Glenn said.

This is complete bull.'' Jake said talking to Clementine said.

It`s not bull to me.'' Clementine said.

For real? That guy tried to kick us out, and where suppose the help him? Lee must be out of his mind.'' Jake said.

He`s not, Jake, he know`s what to do, and i know your pissed,mad inside, but if this what Lee wants, then i`m fine with it.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake kicked a box, and sat down next to Clementine and said. Whatever.''

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know

Later back at the drugstore.

Lee walked to Kenny`s family and said.

Hey, Lee, you and Jake really beat the shit out of Larry.'' Kenny said.

What else was i suppose to do, he was gonna throw out your son.'' Lee said crossing his arms.

True, anyway, Me,Kat and Duck, appreciate you defending us, and not throwing out our son on the street.'' Kenny said.

Thank you, Lee.'' Katjaa said.

No prob, we look out for each other.'' Lee said.

Your damn right.'' Kenny said.

I`ll check in with you guys later.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee approached Carley and said.

Your a pretty good shot.'' Lee said.

Yeah, well you don`t fuck with a reporter.'' Carley said.

Yeah, i can see that. Anyway, what`s up with your radio?'' Lee asked noticing Carley messing with a raido.

I`m trying to get this thing to work, so i would know the station is okay.'' Carley said.

Let me take a look.'' Lee said.

Go ahead.'' Carley said.

Then Lee picked up the radio, and turned to nob, and nothing. Then Lee pressed the power button, and still nothing. Then he turned the raido over, and opened the battery patch.

There`s no batteries in this thing.'' Lee said.

What?'' Carley asked.

You do know that there are no batteries in this thing.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i mean, of course i do know.'' Carley said.

Then Lee turned to Carely and gave her a glare.

Okay no.'' Carley said admitting that she didn`t know.

Okay, you stay here, i`ll find some batteries.'' Lee said as he started to search for batteries.

Then later with Jake and Clementine.

Jake was searching for something to snack on.

Come on, there has to be chips, or candy, or somewhere in this place.'' Jake said as he kept looking. Then he looked in a box, and found a candy bar.

Holy crap, thank you.'' Jake said as he got up and approached Clementine.

Look what i found, Clem.'' Jake said showing the candy bar.

Clementine`s eyes winded up.

Where did you get that?'' Clementine asked.

In a box.'' Jake said.

Wait, you only found one?'' Clementine asked.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Oh.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake felt bad that he only found one, because she expected he only find two. So then he had an idea. He unwrapped the candy bar, and broke half a piece off, and gave half to Clementine.

Me?'' Clementine asked.

Yeah, broke half a piece off, half for you, and half for me.'' Jake said as he started eating his half of the candy bar, and Clementine started eating her`s.

Thanks, Jake.'' Clementine smiled.

Then Jake scratch the back of his head and said.

No prob, Clem.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine started to blush, and Jake started to smile.

Then Lee approached the two and said.

Hey you two.'' Lee said.

Hi, Lee.'' Jake and Clementine said.

Where`d you get those candy bars?'' Lee asked.

Jake found them in a box, we one, but he broke a piece and we both ate half.'' Clementine said.

Jake, that`s real sweet breaking a half for Clem.'' Lee said.

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Alright then, i`ll check up with you guys later.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee got up, and continue looking for batteries.

Then Glenn got back with gas.

Then Kenny and Lee approached Glenn.

Your back with the glass.'' Kenny said.

Yeah.'' Glenn said with a weak voice.

What`s wrong?'' Lee asked.

There was a girl in the apartment, she was bit, she told me something about the dead.'' Glenn said.

What?'' Kenny asked.

She said that when your bit, you get sick, then you die, then you come back and be one of them, and they will find anything else alive and make them one of them. It`s like some sort of disease.'' Glenn said.

Yeah.'' Kenny said.

Well, i like to know what kind of fucking disease is this.'' Lee said.

Yeah. She said she won`t be one of them if she killed herself. I tried to convince her, but there was noway. So i gave her my knife, and she stabbed herself in the head.'' Glenn said.

Holy shit.'' Kenny said.

What the hell is happening to this world.'' Lee said.

Glenn shrugged.

Well whatever this disease is, it might be temporary.'' Lee said.

It better.'' Kenny said as Kenny walked back to his family.

Then Glenn walked over by the comic book section.

Then Lee approached Lilly and Larry.

How`s he doing?'' Lee asked.

I`m not sure i got your name.'' Lilly said.

Lee.'' Lee said.

Lilly, my dad`s, Larry.'' Lilly said.

He`s quite an asshole.'' Lee said.

Ah, fuck you.'' Larry said.

Your the one to talk, you punched my dad.'' Lilly said.

I was protecting that family.'' Lee said.

He and i are a family.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee crossed his arms and glared.

Plus you should really control your boy.'' Lilly said.

Mind your own fucking business, and he`s right you and your dad are assholes, and he`s not my son, and the little girl ain`t my daughter.'' Lee said.

Wait, your not there dad?'' Lilly asked.

No, there real parents died, i`m just doing what i can to keep them safe.'' Lee said.

You better take care of them right.'' Lilly said.

Your not there mom, so shut up, and mind your own business.'' Lee said as he walked away from Lilly.

Then Lee looked at the office door, and he started to frown. Then he walked in the office.

Then he saw two sleeping bags, blood on the floor, and a broken glass photo frame. Lee turned away and frowned.

I can`t imagine them in here.'' Lee said.

Then he approached the bloody sleeping bags, and slipped the photo out of the broken glass frame, and glanced at it. It was a picture of Lee and his family. His mom,Dad and his brother. Then Lee ripped the photo of him out. And it was just his family without Lee. Then they herd a voice.

Find anything?'' Carley asked.

Then Lee turned and saw Carley. He dropped the picture of him, and said.

Um, just a picture of a family.'' Lee said.

I know who you are.'' Carley said.

Then Lee glared.

Your Lee Everret. Your a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your family`s store; folks around town know the owner`s son got himself a life sentence, but i`m a reporter for WABE in Atlanta.'' Carley said.

So what? are you gonna go tell everyone that i`m a convicted killer?'' Lee asked.

No, because i don`t think that you want to hurt anyone for some reason. Well you wanted to hurt Larry, but only did it for a reason. I`ll just keep it to myself.'' Carley said.

Thanks, Carley.'' Lee said.

Don`t mention it.'' Carley said.

Then when she was about to go back to the others, she slipped, and Lee caught her.

You alright?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, thanks.'' Carley said.

Then Jake and Clementine came in, and saw Lee holding Carley.

Oh...what`s going on here?'' Jake asked.

Then Carley quickly stood up right.

Nothing.'' Carley said quickly.

Just chatting.'' Lee said.

Didn`t look like chatting.'' Clementine said.

Carley just slipped and i caught her.

Yeah, thanks.'' Carley said.

Then Carley made her way to the door, then Carley turned and smiled at Lee. Then she made her way out.

What was that about?'' Jake asked.

Nothing, just nothing.'' Lee said.

O...kay.'' Jake said.

Then Lee moved a board, and saw a door. But then a cane fell. Lee picked it up and smiled.

What`s that?'' Clementine asked.

It`s my dad`s cane. He`s zip around here on it from time to time.'' Lee explained.

Was he sick?'' Clementine asked.

No, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shop lifters with it.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine and Jake started to giggle.

Then Lee put the cane on the wall. And started moving the table. Then Jake and Clementine started to help.

Help is here.'' Jake said.

Thanks, kids.'' Lee said.

Your welcome.'' Clementine said.

Then they started moving the table again.

Have you ever seen the movie ''Attack of the killer chainsaw dude''?'' Jake asked.

Yeah. It was scary as hell.'' Lee said.

I watched it, it scared the crap out of me.'' Clementine said.

Yep, it scared the crap out of me to, sweety.'' Lee said.

Do you guys like baseball games?'' Clementine asked.

I`m in love with baseball.'' Lee said.

Me to.'' Jake said.

Is that when you got your hat?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, my dad got it for me.'' Clementine said.

Cool.'' Lee said.

Then they started moving the table again.

Have you guys ever watch ''Full house''?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, it`s really funny.'' Clementine said.

Yeah, i loved that show.'' Lee said.

Yeah, too bad they canceled it.'' Jake said.

Then they moved the table again, and they where done.

Okay. Where done.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turned the door knob, and the door to the pills where locked.

Damn, it`s locked.'' Lee said.

Shit, we need a key.'' Jake said.

Yeah, there`s gotta be a key somewhere.'' Lee said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter ''Key search''. Bye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Pills accomplish-escape-safety

Lee,Clementine and Jake was finding a Key to get the door open. They checked in boxes, and in the table, but still nothing.

We checked everywhere, and there still not here.'' Clementine said.

We`ll never get those pills.'' Jake said.

Then Lee looked at the photo of his parents.

Oh B, i wish you where here.'' Lee mumbled.

Then he looked at B, and started to think what if he had the keys. So then Lee turned to the others, and said.

Come on, kids, the key`s not in here, it`s probably somewhere else.'' Lee said.

Okay.'' Both said.

Then they went back with the other survivors. Then Lee looked at Doug.

Doug is keeping watch over there, so maybe...just...I don`t know...what the hell.'' Lee said as he approached Doug.

Heard or seen anything?'' Lee asked.

Just walkers, want to step outside, have a look around?'' Doug asked.

Ha, i`m not suicidal yet.'' Lee said.

No, the gate out there is closed, we can hang out in front of the store and be fine.'' Doug said.

Oh, huh. Sure, let`s go have a look around.'' Lee said.

Cool, and we`ll keep it down. Don`t need to bring 'em back this way with any unnecessary noises.'' Doug said.

Agreed.'' Lee said.

Then they both went outside, and they lowered down so they wouldn`t let the walkers see them. Then they saw walkers eating a dead body.

Did they just?'' Lee asked.

I think i`m gonna be sick.'' Doug said putting his hand over his mouth.

How did this happen?'' Lee asked.

I don`t know, i`m sure all of this will get sorted out.'' Doug said.

Yeah, i think that`s gonna take a while.'' Lee said.

Then Lee saw a guy wearing a pharmacy uniform being crushed on a lampost. Then Lee looked at the picture, then his eyes winded up.

Oh shit!'' Lee said.

What, you know that guy?'' Doug asked.

Yeah, we where close, but you see the him in the photo?'' Lee asked.

Yeah.'' Doug said.

I`m thinking that the keys are with him.'' Lee said.

They could.'' Doug said.

But how do we get over there, there`s too many.'' Lee said.

Then Doug saw a brick and the Tv`s

I think i have an idea.'' Doug said.

Then Doug grabbed the brick.

What are you thinking?'' Lee asked.

I`m thinking if i can throw this brick, and break the windows, they could here the Tv`s buzz, and the buzz could catch there attention.'' Doug said.

That`s a great idea.'' Lee said.

But how are we gonna do it with the gate locked.'' Doug said.

Then Lee turned, and saw a fire axe. Then he picked up the fire axe, and bashed the lock, then the gate opened.

Nice.'' Doug said.

Then Doug got up, and throw the brick at the glass window, and SMASH! The window broke, and the Tv started buzzing. Then the walkers walked to the Tv`s, and started touching them.

Okay, now it`s my chance, wish me luck.'' Lee said.

Good luck.'' Doug said.

Then Lee got up with his fire axe, and ran to the guy in the uniform.

Hey, man.'' Lee said.

Then the walker started to reach out to Lee, but couldn`t.

I`m sorry, i..i wish i...just fuck, i`m so sorry.'' Lee said.

Did you find them?'' Doug asked.

Give me another minute.'' Lee said.

Then Lee closed his eyes, and said.'' I`m sorry''

Then He got up, and chopped his head. Then the walker was dead. Then Lee bent down, and started searching for the keys. Then he found the keys, and Lee hold them up to let Doug know he got them. Then Doug gave Lee a thumbs up, but then Doug saw walkers approaching Lee. So then Lee started running back to the drugstore with Doug.

Then Lee and Doug panted.

Nice...nice work out there.'' Doug said.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said as he approached Lilly.

Well, i found the keys.'' Lee said.

Great, thank god, let`s get in there.'' Lilly said.

Then they both went in the office, and Lee unlocked the pharmacy door, then Lee was the first to walk in, then they herd a ring.

Oh no.'' Lilly said walking in.

Oh shit.'' Lee said.

We haft to hurry.'' Lilly said.

Then they both started looking for the pills.

Then later back with the group.

The survivors was alerted by the sound of the alarm.

What`s going on?'' Clementine asked.

The alarm, shit that sound is gonna draw the walkers. We gotta get out of here.'' Jake said.

Then Lee and Lilly came back with the pills. Lilly quickly put the pills in Larry`s mouth, and he swallowed them. Then Kenny said.

I`m gonna put the gas in the foul, and get the truck pulled up 'round back.'' Kenny said.

Do it fast, i gotta get my dad out of here!'' Lilly said.

I don`t plan on dilly-dallying.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly and Larry made there way to the office, and into the pharmacy, and waited by the exit door, to wait on Kenny.

Hone, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me start honking, start getting people out of here.'' Kenny said.

you got it.'' Glenn said.

Doug,Carley and Lee, you guys make sure the defences stay up till then. And Lee, i better take you axe incase i run into any of them on the way to my truck.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee tossed the axe to Kenny, and he caught it.

Guys, that door`s not locked anymore!'' Doug said.

Shit, you two get on it, i`ll be back as fast as i can.'' Kenny said.

Then Katjaa and Duck went in the office, and Glenn went in the office. Then Lee ran to the door, and helped Doug and Carley keep it closed so the walkers won`t get in.

Lee, if we don`t make it through this, you should know that, i think your a great guy.'' Doug said.

We will make it through this, dammit!'' Lee said.

Lee, if we don`t make it through this, you should know...Carley began, but the walkers pushed them, but then they kept the door closed again.

I like you.'' Carley said.

I like you to, Carley.'' Lee said.

Then walkers came through one of the boards.

Shit!'' Carley said as she got out her gun and shot two walkers.

Will you two be okay without me?'' Carley asked.

We will, just go!'' Lee said.

Then Carley went to go shoot more walkers.

Clementine,Jake, look for something that can get in between the handles, something real strong.'' Lee said.

Got it.'' Clementine and Jake said.

Then they both went to go look for something to get in between the handles, so the walkers won`t get in.

The window is screwed.'' Doug said.

Go!'' Lee said.

Are you sure?'' Doug asked.

Just fucking go NOW!'' Lee said.

Then Doug went to go put the boards up on the windows.

Then Jake and Clementine came back with Lee`s father`s cane. Then Lee grabbed the cane, and put it in betweeen the handle.

Thanks, kids.'' Lee said.

They both nodded. Then they herd screams, they saw Carley out of amo, and her foot being grabbed by a walker, and walker`s trying to pull Doug out of the window.

Lee only had time to save one. So then he turned to Carley, and ranned to her, and got amo out of her purse, then he tossed it to Carley, and Carley grabbed the amo, and loaded it in her gun, and shot the walker. Then Jake and Clementine ran to Doug, and tried pulling him. But they where strong. So Jake turned and saw a knife, he picked up the knife, and cut the walkers hands off, and Doug was released.

Thanks, kids.'' Doug said.

Don`t mention it.'' Jake said.

Then Kenny came in and said.

Let`s go!'' Kenny said.

Then Carley and Doug made there way out.

Hey, Jake, if we die, there`s something i want to tell you.'' Clementine said.

What?'' Jake asked.

I lik...Clementine began, but a walker grabbed her, and tried to bite her.

HEY!'' Jake said as he stabbed the walker in the head with his knife. Then Jake helped Clementine up and grabbed her hand, and ran to Lee. But then Lee was stopped by Larry.

Your not coming with us you, son of a bitch.'' Larry said as he punched Lee in the face.

LEE!'' Clementine said.

Then Jake glared, and cut Larry on the arm with his knife.

The hell is wrong with you, he got you the pills, and this is the thanks he gets?'' Jake asked.

I punched him for a reason.'' Larry said.

Then Kenny came in.

What the hell is the hold up?'' Kenny asked.

Long nose punched Lee.'' Jake said.

The hell.'' Kenny said as he held out his hand, and Lee grabbed it, and he got up.

Then Larry ran back.

I`m not letting someone getting eaten today, especially a good friend.'' Kenny said.

Um, i hate to interrupted this touching friendly moment, but the walkers are getting close to us.'' Clementine said.

She`s right, let`s get out of here.'' Kenny said.

Then they all made there way out of the drug store, and got in the truck and the pizza car, and drove away.

Then later in the motor inn.

Everyone was safe, for now. Lee was standing on the street, looking at the photo of his family. Then he herd explosions and screaming. Lee frowned and shook his head. He approached Kenny and his family.

Hey man.'' Kenny said.

Hey, Kenny. Thanks for picking me up back there.'' Lee said shaking his hand.

No prob, we both gotta look out for each other.'' Kenny said.

Right.'' Lee said.

And Lee. When i saw you saving my boy from the walkers, and defending my family. I gotta say i`m impressed, i really am. I think where all gonna work out just fine, and you and Clementine and Jake are gonna work out fine to.'' Kenny said.

Thanks, Kenny.'' Lee said.

You got it.'' Kenny said as he continued looking through boxes with Katjaa and Duck.

Then Lee approached Carley.

Hey, how you doing?'' Lee asked.

Fine, i guess. I never got to hear if the station`s okay.'' Carley said.

Do you still have the radio?'' Lee asked.

Yeah.'' Carley said.

Then Lee revealed the two batteries.

The batteries, you found them.'' Carley said taking the batteries out of his hand.

I wanted to give them to ya, but then the bell rang, and the walkers, you know.'' Lee said.

Yeah, anyway, thank you soo much.'' Carley said.

Then Lee nodded, and looked at Doug, but then herd Carley`s voice.

Lee?'' Carley said.

Then Lee turned and asked.'' Yeah?''

How`d you choose? we both needed you, and you choosed me.'' Carley said.

Because, it was a tough decision, i picked you, because...Lee began.

Like me?'' Carley asked.

What?! No! um. nevermind.'' Lee said walking away, and approaching Doug

Hey, Doug.'' Lee greeted.

Hey, Lee. Your kids are life savers.'' Doug said.

Yeah, they are lifesavers, they even save my ass a few times.'' Lee said.

Okay, i`ll check back with you later.'' Doug said.

Okay.'' Lee said.

Clementine and Jake moment.

Clem, you okay?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, i`m okay, just a little shooken up when that walker grabbed me.'' Clementine said.

I was there.'' Jake said.

Yeah, i guess that makes you my hero now.'' Clementine said.

Ha, yeah, i guess it does.'' Jake said.

And uh...Clem?''

Yeah?'' Clementine asked.

Back at the drug store, when you say you like me, do you...like-like me?'' Jake asked.

Clementine shrugged and said.'' I don`t know.''

Jake nodded. Then Lee appeared.

Hi, Kids.'' Lee greet.

Hi, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake greeted back.

You two okay?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, where fine.'' Clementine said.

Are you okay, when Larry punched you?'' Jake asked.

Yeah, i`m fine.'' Lee said.

Why would that old, asshole do that?'' Jake asked.

I don`t know.'' Lee said.

I think you should be careful around Larry, some reason i think he dosen`t like you.'' Clementine said.

Me too, Sweat pea.'' Lee said.

Hey, Lee, come here for a sec.'' Larry said.

I`ll talk to you two later.'' Lee said as he approached Larry.

What the hell do you want?'' Lee asked.

You like my daughter?'' Larry asked.

No, i don`t.'' Lee said.

Well good, because i want you to stay the fuck away from her. I know who you are Lee Everrt. Your a murderer, and you murdered somebody before all this. And i don`t give a shit if something happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter, or those kids you got with you, ha you watch your ass.'' Larry said walking away from Lee.

Then Lee got mad at Larry and wished he was dead. Then Lilly approached Lee.

Hey, Lee. I just want to say thanks for saving my dad.'' Lilly said.

Yeah, thanks.'' Lee said.

Then they herd a explosion, and was wondering what kind of world there living in now.

Hope that`s the sound of us winning this thing.'' Kenny said.

I wonder if this place will hold until all of this is over.'' Lee said.

I think we will be okay.'' Carley said.

Yeah, i think so to.'' Lilly said.

Maybe we will survive.'' Lee said.

Then suddenly, all the lights went off, and everything was dark.

Or not.'' Jake said.

* * *

><p>Next time, on The Walking Dead: Fight the dead...<p>

* * *

><p>Where running out of food, we need to get more.'' Lee said.<p>

* * *

><p>I want you to have this, okay? just incase you,Clementine or Jake start getting hungry of weak.'' Carley said giving Lee jerkey.<p>

* * *

><p>How you doing, kids?'' Lee asked.<p>

Hungry.'' Clementine said.

We need to get food, Lee.'' Jake said.

* * *

><p>Howdy, i`m Andrew St. John. Where from the dairy'' Andrew said.<p>

* * *

><p>The farm is beautiful.'' Lee said.<p>

* * *

><p>Clem, i have a bad feeling about this dairy, keep an eye out if anything get shitty around.'' Jake said.<p>

Ok.'' Clementine said.

* * *

><p>I never did thank you saving, Duck from the walkers, back at Hershel`s farm.'' Katjaa said.<p>

* * *

><p>Something`s coming, Lee, there`s gonna be a war.'' Kenny said.<p>

* * *

><p>WHAT`S HAPPENING, WHO ARE THEY?!'' Lee asked.<p>

BANDITS!'' Doug said.

* * *

><p>Get down, Carley.'' Lee said.<p>

You really think you, fucked with us?'' A Bandit said.

* * *

><p>Then a man with the glasses was shot with a arrow.<p>

MARK!'' Lee said.

* * *

><p>Then a women with a gun was shooting walkers in the head.<p>

There`s too many of them, RUN!'' The women said.

* * *

><p>Please stop...no Lee...Please.'' A man said whimpering.<p>

Then Lee hold up his axe, and chopped his leg off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The man screamed.

* * *

><p>Starved for help...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this is the end of ''A new day''.<strong>

**The reason why i let Doug live is why because, i like Carley and Doug. So i thought, why not let both of them escape and not get eaten.**

**No there won`t be a Doug and Carley shipping. Still a Carley and Lee shipping.**

**And i hope you guys love this chapter. I just want to say. Thank you guys, thank you for supporting this story. I won`t let you guys down, i promise.**

**Anyway, bye guys.**

**Starved for help will be up on the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7 Starved for help

Later in the woods.

Lee,Mark and Kenny was scouting for food.

Okay, we just lost one fucking meal today.'' Kenny said.

Yeah, a bunny.'' Lee said.

We gotta get food, Lee, soon.'' Kenny said.

I know, Ken.'' Lee said.

We only got a little food left, right?'' Mark asked.

Yeah, and Lilly`s gonna choose, because some people are going to haft to go to bed without food tonight.'' Lee said.

Well she better feed the kids, especially Duck.'' Kenny said.

I`m sure she will.'' Mark said.

Then Lee spotted a dear.

Guys, look.'' Lee said pointing at the dear.

Kenny and Mark glanced at the dear, and they quickly bent down. And Kenny aimed his riffle at the dear`s head.

Make this a clean shot.'' Lee said.

I`m tryin' but i need it to stop moving.'' Kenny said. Then when he was about to pull the trigger, they herd a scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Shit, what was that?'' Kenny asked.

I don`t know. Come on, let`s go check it out.'' Lee said.

Then the three men started running, and follow the scream. Then the scream got closer, and they continued to follow the sound of the scream. Then they arrived where they herd the scream and saw a man`s foot caught in a bear trap. And on two teens and one women holding a shotgun.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.'' The man said.

Keep it down, your gonna get us killed.'' The women said.

I`m sorry, it just hurts like hell.'' The man said.

Jesus christ.'' Mark said.

Then they all glanced at the three men, and the women quickly aimed her shot gun at the men and Kenny quickly aimed his riffle at the women.

Shit, don`t hurt us.'' 1# teen said.

They won`t, i`ll take care of it.'' The women said.

Where not gonna hurt you, we where just hunting for food.'' Lee said.

Don`t listen to them. There probably the bandits that raided our camp last night.'' 2# teen said.

Bandits?'' Mark said.

Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?'' Kenny asked.

I don`t know, man.'' 1# Teen said.

Just calm down and let us help. When we get him out, we`ll take you back to our people, back at the motor inn.'' Lee said.

I don`t know, Lee, we can`t just bring them to the motor inn, remember were low on food.'' Mark said.

Well we gotta try to help them, somehow.'' Lee said.

Fine, but only if ''gunshot pointer'' over here would put down the gun.'' Kenny said.

Denease, put down the gun, please.'' 1# Teen said.

But i don`t know if we can trust them.'' The women named Denease said.

Please, i think they can help, at least let them try.'' 1# teen begged.

Then Denease looked at the man caught in the bear trap, and closed her eyes, and looked at the three men.

Fine, go ahead, but any bullshit, and your dead.'' Denease said.

We won`t.'' Kenny said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods.

Shit! walkers! it`s now or never, Lee.'' Kenny said.

Okay. Mark, get the boys back. Kenny,Denease, keep those walkers off of me.'' Lee said as he bent down. Then Lee tried opening the trap, but that didn`t work. Then he tried openeing the trap with his axe, but that didn`t help either.

Shit, this is bad, really bad.'' Lee said.

Yeah, all that blood and screamin' where about to be surrounded any minute.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee got up, and tried cutting the train. But that didn`t work.

There`s no use.'' Lee said.

Then cut off his fucking leg then.'' Mark said.

Oh god, no.'' The man said.

Are you sure? can we just try something else?'' Lee asked.

You got any other ideas, smart guy?'' Denease asked.

Then Lee looked at the trap and his leg, and realizaed that he has no choice. So then he stood up holding his axe and looked at the man.

Oh no.'' The man said.

I`m going to haft to cut you out.'' Lee said.

NO,NO,NO! Try the trap again. Anything, please!'' The man begged.

So then Lee hold up his axe, and swinged his axe down, and cut the top of the man`s leg, and blood started squirting out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The man cried out.

Then Lee swinged the axe down again, and cut down more of his leg, and more blood started squirting out. Then Lee hold up his axe again, and swinged it down, and cut off more of his leg, and more blood squirted out.

LEE! HURRY THE FUCK UP!'' Mark said.

Just one more cut.'' Lee said as he hold up his axe again, and cut this leg again, and he was released, then the man was on unconchies, and blood started squirting out of his chopped off leg. Then all approached the man, and the 2# teen threw up on the ground.

Shit, is he?'' Mark asked hoping he`s not dead.

He passed out.'' Lee said.

Well, if he`s alive, grab him and let`s go.'' Kenny said.

Then Mark picked up, the man, and they all started walking. But then Lee noticed the 2# teen not with them. So then he turned and saw him still throwing up. And then he saw walkers getting closer to him.

BEHIND YOU!'' Lee said.

Then the 2# teen turned and saw the walkers. He tried to get away. But then the walkers grabbed him, and started eating him. Then the 1# teen tried to get him, but Lee hold him back.

NO! TRAVIS!'' 1#Teen cried out.

It`s too late for him, i`m sorry.'' Lee said.

Then Lee grabbed the 1# teen`s arm, and they both started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. I know i added a Oc, but it was my desicion, so don`t judge. Anyway bye guys, this chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 life at the Motor inn

Later back at the Motor Inn.

Doug and Larry was sealing up the gates so the walkers won`t get in. Lilly was sitting on top of an Rv, and taking watch. Katjaa was reading a book, Duck was coloring, Carley was sleeping on a couch, Glenn was fixing his car, and Clementine and Jake was talking behind the Rv.

Do you think, Lee will be okay, Jake?'' Clementine asked turning to her friend.

I`m sure he`s fine, Clem. Don`t worry.'' Jake said.

Clementine smiled at Jake, and started to blush. But then her stomach started to growl.

I`m really hungry.'' Clementine said.

I know, i am to.'' Jake said.

I hope Lee,Kenny and Mark come back with some food, because we only got a little food left.'' Clementine said.

I know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd Lilly whistle, they all looked up with her riffle aimed somewhere in the woods, and they bent down so they won`t get hurt by a bandit or walker. But then it wasn`t no bandits or walkers. It was just Lee,Kenny and the others appearing out of the woods.

Get the gates opened, fast.'' Lee said.

Shit, what the hell are they doing?'' Lilly asked with a glare, then she bent down to see why Lee and the others bring new people. Lee quickly opened the gate, and the survivors quickly went in, and the others was around them.

Lee, what happened?'' Clementine asked.

Who are they?'' Jake asked.

Then Mark put the man with his chopped off leg on the truck.

Kat. Can you fix him?'' Kenny asked.

Jesus, Ken! I-i don`t know.'' Katjaa said.

LEE, LEE!'' Lilly yelled.

Lee turned to Lilly.

What the hell?! you can`t just bring new people here. What where you thinking?'' Lilly asked.

Hey! you might wanna calm down for a fuckin' minute?'' Kenny asked.

Hey, watch your mouth.'' Larry said glaring at Kenny.

No, i don`t, i`d like to know why`d you think bringing new people here was a good idea.'' Lilly said.

We couldn`t just leave them. They needed help.'' Lee said.

You should have just just left them, because they may fuck up EVERYTHING.'' Larry said.

We are not responsible for every struggling survivors we come meet. We haft to focus on our group, right here, right now.'' Lilly said.

Hang on, we haven`t even got a chance to know these people yet, maybe they can be helpful.'' Carley said.

I agree with, Carley, if we get to know them better, then maybe they can be helpful. Like help us kill the walkers and other type of shit.'' Jake said.

Come on, Lilly these are people, people who are trying to survive just like us, we haft to stick together to survive.'' Mark said.

The only reason your here is because you had food. Enough for all of us, and we got maybe a weeks, or days worth left. And i don`t suppose your carrying any groceries, are you?'' Lilly asked looking at Ben and Denease.

Okay you little bitch, your starting to piss me off already.'' Denease said approaching Lilly.

Try me, i`m not afraid of you.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee got in between.

Enough you two.'' Lee said.

Fine, you guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family.'' Mark said as he walked away.

Come on, Ben, let`s go talk.'' Denease said as her and Ben walked to a quiet place.

Ya know, you`d like to think that your the leader of this little group. But we can old make our own damn decisions. This ain`t your own. Personal dictatorship.'' Kenny said.

Come on, your being dramatic.'' Doug said.

Then they both glared at Doug.

Doug`s right, everyday, you two fight, and fight and fight everyday like a couple of babies.'' Jake said.

Yeah, come on guys, let`s go.'' Carley said.

Then Carley,Jake,Clementine and Doug walked away from Lee,Kenny,Lilly and Larry.

Jake and Clementine went back to talking.

Man, that was just...shit.'' Jake said.

I know.'' Clementine said.

Well, i`m guessing some of us are going to haft to go to sleep without food tonight.'' Jake said.

I hope we get food soon, Jake.'' Clementine said.

I know, Clem, i know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd Lilly`s voice.

You know what, if you think i`m doing such a shitty job. Then you do it.'' Lilly said giving Lee the food rations.

What the fuck?'' Jake asked as he approached Lee and Lilly.

That`s all the food we have for today, you decide who gets to eat tonight.'' Lilly said.

Lilly.'' Lee began but Lilly cut him off.

No i`m serious, pick up that food out of my hands and start handing it out, you see how it feels to have enough food for everyone.'' Lilly said.

Now hold on a minute, Lilly. Your making Lee handing out the food rations because he didn`t side with you? That`s straight fucked up.'' Jake said.

Jake, stay out of this.'' Lee said.

No, Lee. Give me the food rations. I`ll hand them out.'' Jake said.

Jake, i can`t hand little kids food.'' Lilly said.

Little kid? i`m twelve years old for fuck sakes, i`m gonna be thirteen in a few days! and i`m i think that it`s time for me to make decisions, so give me the damn food rations.'' Jake demanded.

You know what, sense you want to take a risk like this, then fine.'' Lilly said giving him the food.'' Better make the right choice.'' Lilly said as she walked away.

You don`t haft to do this, Jake.'' Lee said.

Lee, i`m almost thirteen, and it`s time for me to make decisions like this.'' Jake said.

Okay then, make the right choice.'' Lee said as he approached Carley.

Then Jake looked at the food rations. He had: ''One apple,two cheese and crackers,Beef jerky, and a cupcake. Jake sighed, and he approached Lee.

Here, Lee.'' Jake said as he gave Lee cheese and crackers.

Me? are you sure?'' Lee asked.

Go ahead.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Lee said.

Then Jake walked away.

Then Lee looked at his cheese and crackers, and glances at Carley. He thought that Carley was hungry, and Lee approached Carley.

Here, Carley you need this.'' Lee said giving Carley cheese and crackers.

Me? isn`t that yours, don`t you need it?'' Carley asked.

I`m fine, Carley.'' Lee said.

I want you,Clem or Jake to have this incase the three of you start getting weak or hungry.'' Carley said.

Okay.'' Lee said taking the cheese and crackers.

Because right now, to be honest. The three of you look like crap.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded.

But thanks for thinking of me.'' Carley said smiling at Lee.

Then Lee smiled at Carley.'' Your welcome.'' He said.

Then Jake approached Clementine.

Hi, Clem.'' Jake greeted.

Hi, Jake.'' Clementine greeted back.

Here have a cupcake.'' Jake said giving her a strawberry cupcake.

For me?'' Clementine asked,

Yeah.'' Jake said.

Huh, what am i? your girlfriend?'' Clementine said giving him a smirk.

Well...Jake said.

You know what, i`ll take it, thanks for thinking of me.'' Clementine said taking the cupcake and smiling at Jake.

Back in a bit.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded and continued standing behind the rv while eating a cupcake.

Then Lee approached Glenn.

Glenn.'' Lee said.

Hey, Lee.'' Glenn greeted.

Do you really haft to go?'' Lee asked.

Yes, i have friends back in Savannah.'' Glenn said.

I understand.'' Lee said.

Then Glenn loaded amo in his gun. Then Jake approached Glenn.

Hey, Glenn.'' Jake greeted.

Hey, dude.'' Glenn greeted back.

Here, have an apple.'' Jake said giving Glenn a apple.

Thanks.'' Glenn said excepting the apple.

Well, i better get going.'' Glenn said.

Okay, goodbye.'' Lee said.

Bye, Glenn.'' Jake said.

Bye, everyone, good luck.'' Glenn said giving them a wave goodbye. Then everyone else gave Glenn a wave Glenn made his way out, and started walking. Glenn left the group.

Then Jake approached Duck.

Hi, Duck.'' Jake greeted.

Hi, Jake.'' Duck greeted.

Here, have cheese and crackers.'' Jake said giving Duck cheese and crackers.

Oh man, god i`m so hungry.'' Duck said excepting the cheese and crackers.

Then Jake smiled. Then Jake looked at the Jerky and thought that should he give it to someone or save the last piece for himself.

Nah, some of these people have gone longer then me without food, there the ones who need it.'' Jake said.

Then Jake approached Doug.

Hey, Doug.'' Jake said.

Doug turned to Jake.

Hi, Jake.'' Doug greeted.

Here, have Jerky.'' Jake said.

Thanks.'' Doug said smiling at Jake and excepting the Jerky.

Then Jake approached to Lilly, Jake nodded meaning that all the food rations.

Not such a easy job, is it?'' Lilly asked.

Never said it was.'' Jake said.

Then Jake looked at Mark, and he saw that he shook his head.

Then Lee approached Jake.

Hey, don`t feel bad, it was your decision, and i`m proud of you.'' Lee said.

Thanks, Lee.'' Jake said.

Then Kenny approached Jake.

Hey, Jake.'' Kenny said.

Look, Kenny, i know i ran out of food, but...Jake started but was interrupted by Kenny.

Hey, it was a tough decision. But you fed Duck, i want to say thank you to that.'' Kenny said.

Your welcome.'' Jake said.

Still, people aren`t gonna be happy with your choices.'' Kenny said.

Your out? where`s my food, you little shit?'' Larry asked .

There`s none left.'' Jake said.

You keep treating people like this, and your days here are numbered, kid or no kid.'' Larry said.

Hey, Larry, lay off, at least Jake is tryin'.'' Lee said defending Jake.

Yeah, and plus your the one to talk.'' Kenny said.

Yeah? well i don`t see you workin' on that wall.'' Larry said as he walked away, and Kenny walked away.

Don`t mind him, Jake, it was a tough decision.'' Lee said.

It`s a shitty world out there Lee, and i need to be ready, not to just stab, but to shoot. And to take care of the people i love to. Because this world is hell now, and i need to be ready to face it.'' Jake said as he walked away.

Then Lee approached Kenny.

So when you get the Rv workin' where you planin' on headin'.'' Lee asked.

To a place called, Wellington.'' Kenny said.

Wellington?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, it`s a safe place where there is food,water,shelter, all kind of shit that can keep ya safe.'' Kenny said.

And where the hell did you hear that from?'' Lee asked.

Mark, herd him talkin' about it three months ago, said he herd it from the soliders'' Kenny said.

O...k. Just be carful.'' Lee said.

I will, and your welcome to come with us. You`ve been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from the walkers, and you defended me and my family back at the drugstore, i won`t forget that. You,Clem and Jake are welcome to come with us.'' Kenny said.

Wellington does sound like a good idea if you herd it from, Mark.'' Lee said.

It does, Lee, it`ll be a safe place for me and my family.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee approached the teen and Denease.

How you two holding up?'' Lee asked.

Fine.'' The teen said.

I never got your name.'' Lee said.

Denease Mell.'' Denease said.

Ben Paul.'' The teen said.

Back there when you cut, David`s leg off, i was freaked out, but you did what you had to.'' Denease said.

I did, but sometimes i feel like i`m going to regret it.'' Lee said.

I feel ya.'' Denease said.

Back in a bit.'' Lee said as he walked away from the two. Then Lee approached Mark and Larry.

Need any help with the wall?'' Lee asked.

Nope.'' Larry said.

Actually, we could use your axe, mind if we take it?'' Mark asked.

Yeah, give us that thing for a bit.'' Larry demanded.

Then Lee got his axe out and gave it to Mark.

Here, Mark, this should help.'' Lee said.

Thanks, Lee.'' Mark said.

Hey, i`m the one doing all the work here, you didn`t think giving me the axe?'' Larry asked.

Come on, Larry lay off, what have Lee done to you?'' Mark asked.

He makes me mad looking at his ugly ass dangerous face.'' Lee said turning back to the wall, and Mark as well. Then Lee walked away. Then Katjaa called Kenny and Lee.

Ken,Lee. Come here please.'' Katjaa said.

Then the both men approached Katjaa.

He didn`t make it, did he?'' Kenny asked.

He lost too much blood.'' Katjaa said.

Dammit, i`m gettin' sick of this shit.'' Kenny said walking away angry.

Ken, come back, there`s nothing...Katjaa started but Lee interrupted.

Let him go, Katjaa.'' Lee said.

But...

Give him some time, it`s been a rough morning.'' Lee said.

That man you brought...i tried, but...he...he was never going to survive.'' Katjaa said.

Well at least he`s not our problem anymore.'' Lee said.

What about the kid and the women?'' Katjaa said looking at Ben and Denease.

Before Lee could say anything, he herd a mumbling noise, then two hands grabbed Katjaa`s arm, and her head.

SHIT! KATJAA!'' Lee said as he started getting the walker`s hands off of Katjaa by pulling. Then Katjaa was released.

The axe! hurry.'' Lee said calling over to Mark.

Then the walker jumped on Lee, and tried to bite his shoulder, but then Lee threw the walker on the ground, and Lee started running, but then the walker caught his leg, and Lee fell. Then the walker climbed up to Lee and tried to bite his face, but Lee was restraining him, and his thumbs was going in his eyeballs. Then Clementine appeared with a gun, and shot the walker in the head, and the walker was dead. Then Lee pushed the walker on the ground, and Clementine,Carley and Jake crouched down to see if Lee`s okay.

You okay?'' Carley asked.

Yeah, thanks, Sweety.'' Lee said looking at Clementine.

Your welcome.'' Clementine said.

That was intense, VERY intense.'' Jake said.

Why`d ya bring him here in the first place, Asshole?'' Larry asked yelling at Lee.

Larry, shut up.'' Jake said as he helped Carley and Clem get Lee up.

Dad, calm down.'' Lilly said running to her dad.

Your gonna get us ALL killed.'' Larry yelled.

Kenny was hugging his wife, then he glared at Ben and Denease.

Why didn`t you say that he was bitten?'' Kenny asked.

What?'' Ben asked.

We asked you point blank was he bitten, and you didn`t say a damn word.'' Kenny said.

What? wait you all don`t know, don`t you?'' Denease asked.

What the hell are you talkin' about?'' Kenny asked.

It`s not the bite that does it.'' Ben said.

You come back no matter how you die. If you loose blood, you turn, if you die of a car crash, you turn. If you die out of ANYTHING...your gonna turn.'' Denease said.

Remember when i said that this decease was temporary, Kenny?'' Lee asked.

Yeah?'' Kenny said.

Looks like i was wrong, because looks like it`s not temporary, right?'' Lee said.

I guess so.'' Ben said.

We saw people turn, i lost my friend yesterday, and she had no bites on her, this is FUCKING real.'' Denease said.

And there`s no cure?'' Carley asked.

No.'' Ben said.

I can`t believe it, where all infected.'' Clementine said.

The only way for them to not turn, is to shoot them in the brain like always.'' Denease said.

Jesus.'' Jake said looking down sadly.

Back off!'' Carley said getting out her gun.

They all saw two men outside the fence.

Whoa, lady relax.'' 1# man said.

I said back off!'' Carley yelled.

Carley, enough.'' Lilly said.

We don`t want any trouble.'' Lee said.

Neither do we. We just need a little gas, where from the '' dairy''.'' 1# man said.

How low are you on food? we got plenty at the dairy.'' 2# man said.

Okay, Lee,Carley,Doug,Mark,Ben and Denease, you go to the dairy and see if it`s safe.'' Lilly said.

Okay, where on it.'' Doug said.

So, what do ya say?'' 2# Man asked.

You got a deal, we`ll bring some gas to your dairy, in exchange, you give us food.'' Lee said.

Sounds fair.'' 1# Man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. And i know why your asking about Jake giving Rations out. Well i thought that Jake would be responsible sense he`s becoming thirteen, and he`s gonna face the world now, and Jake give Clementine a cupcake because i thought it would be adorable. K bye guys.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The St John Dairy

Later in the woods.

The six members was following the two men (Andy and Danny) to the dairy. Doug and Ben was talking. Denease was just walking. Mark was talking with the brothers', and Lee and Carley.

Glad to get away from that damn Motel for a while. This Lilly,Kenny thing is really getting annoying. Really i`d be happier if you started to be the leader around.'' Carley said.

You think they want me as a leader?'' Lee asked.

Yeah, everyone looks up to you.'' Carley said.

Well, not everyone dosen`t think i`m trustworthy.'' Lee said.

Because of your past.'' Carley said.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

Does anyone else know?'' Carley asked.

Larry knows.'' Lee said.

Great. That can`t be easy.'' Carley said.

You know what happened.'' Lee said.

I only know what the press was told, i don`t know your story.'' Carley said.

Sometimes i wonder if i can talk to the group about it.'' Lee said.

You don`t haft to. Whatever happened before things went to hell dosen`t matter anymore.'' Carley said.

Not sure anyone would see it that way.'' Lee said.

Maybe your right. Listen, over the years, i`ve reported on some pretty messed up shit. I`ve seen situations like your a hundred times. It doesn`t haft to make you a bad man.'' Carley said.

Lee remained silent. Then he smiled and looked at Carley.

I really appreaciate that.'' Lee said.

I mean. Thank God, Lee showed up when he did.'' Mark said.

Yeah, right, Lee?'' Doug asked.

Yeah, why don`t you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee.'' Andy said.

Where are you from?'' Danny asked.

I`m from Macon.'' Lee said.

Right here in the heart of Gerogia, that`s what like to here. Ya`ll seem pretty safe in that motor inn. Who`s runnin' things over there?'' Andy asked.

Uh...I am. You guys have any questions, you come to me.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled.

Wait, i thought Lil...Ben started but Doug covered his mouth and Doug shook his head.

How many people you got over there anyway?'' Danny asked.

eleven including the kids.'' Lee said.

You forgot Ben and Denease.'' Carley said.

Us?'' Denease asked.

That makes it thirteen.''Carley said.

Well, we`d love to get you all out to the dairy. Like i said we got plenty of food and we could always use an extra helping hand.'' Andy said.

In summers. I use to help out on a goat farm.'' Ben said.

And i use to help my dad with milk and other shit animals do, and usually i clean up the shit.'' Denease said.

Yeah that`s great. Everything helps.'' Danny said.

Yeah, i was on a farm once, i think i was about eight, and...Before Doug could finish, they herd Bandits.

You think you`re gonna cut me out of this?'' 1# Bandit asked.

Shit! Get down!'' Andy whispered.

Then they both approached the voices, and they hid behind a tree. And they saw two bandits arguing.

No one is trying to cut you out of anything.'' 2# Bandit said.

Bandits.'' Denease said.

You know them?'' Danny asked.

Yeah, two days ago, they kidnap me and my friend, and raped me and her. Then i killed them and we got away.'' Denease whispered.

Damn.'' Carley said.

Those look like the people who attacked my camp.'' Ben said.

I always seen walkers and shit, but bandits?'' Lee said.

Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.'' Andy said.

There`s only two of them.'' Carley said.

That`s where your wrong, there`s a lot more on the otherside.'' Denease said.

You know what, we ate it all, what are you gonna fuckin' do about it?'' 2# Bandit asked.

Don`t worry, Danny and i have ya covered if something happens. Let`s just wait this out and hope they move on'' Andy said.

FUCK YOU!'' 1# Bandit shouted as he pushed the bandit down with his foot unexpected, and shot him with his shotgun. Then the bandit kept shooting at the dead body of the 2# Bandit. Fuck you!,Fuck you!''

Jesus!'' Doug said.

Asshole.'' 1# Bandit said walking away.

The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let`s get to the dairy where it`s safe.'' Andy said.

Then they all started walking away and continue there walk to the farm.

Then later at the farm.

The gang has made it to the farm, and they saw a house,farm,wires,and fences

Well, here it is, the Saint John family dairy.'' Andy said.

You all can see how we kept this place so safe.'' Andy said as he saw the group looking at the electric fences.

Then fence keep em' out?'' Mark asked.

We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.'' Andy said.

I`m going to assume that`s a lot.'' Carley said.

Then they stopped in front of the house.

This place is amazing. Even the fences.'' Lee said.

Thank you, it took us forever to get this place set up.'' Andy said.

This place looks untouched'! You`d never know the rest of the world is in ruins.'' Carley said.

It`s worth protecting, it`s all the juice.'' Andy said.

I thought i saw ya comin' downt the drive.'' A women said.

Guys, this is our momma.'' Andy said.

I`m, Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dariy.'' Brenda said.

This here`s Lee. He`s from Macon.'' Andy told.

A couple of old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.'' Brenda said.

They got a few more friends stayin' at the old motel.'' Danny said.

Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vonerable. Have you got someone with any survival experience to lead your group?'' Brenda asked.

I`ve got things under control over there.'' Lee said.

Well, i hope you know what your doin'.'' Brenda said hoping that Lee knows what he`s doing.'' That place isn`t safe like it is here.'' Brenda said.

Now that y`all are here. We`ll make sure you're safe and comfortable.'' Brenda said.

Thanks for having us. We brought some gasoline on good faith.'' Lee said.

Where all are incredibly hungry.'' Carley said.

These are for ya`ll. Baked fresh this morning.'' Brenda said showing a basket of biscuits.

Wow!'' Lee said.

Amazing!'' Carley said.

Holy moly!'' Doug said.

Can`t get stuff like that anymore. Not without a cow for milk and butter, that`s for sure.'' Danny said.

Brenda gave Doug the biscuits, and Doug picked up a biscuit and ate one, and saw Lee and Carley glaring.'' Sorry.''

Our poor cow is sick. Where hoping that she`ll be with us for a good long while.'' Brenda said.

Your cow is sick?'' Lee asked.

We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.'' Mark said.

A vet?! oh my! our prayers has been answered!'' Brenda said.

Maybe our whole group could come...for the day.'' Mark said.

Well, how about this. Ya`ll go get your vetenary friend, and i prepare some dinner. A big hungry feast for all you hungry souls. It`ll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny why don`t you come help me out in the kitchen.'' Brenda said as her son Danny went back to the house to cook dinner.

Doug,Denease, and Ben. How about you go back with the food and tell the others to come.'' Carley said.

Ok.'' Doug said.

Anyone got something to defend thereselves?'' Lee asked.

Got this.'' Denease said revealing her shot gun.

And i got this.'' Doug said revealing a knife.

Ok, good. The rest of us will stay here.'' Lee said.

Ok, be carful.'' Carley said.

You to.'' Denease said.

Then they all walked back in the woods and back to the motor inn.

Can all of you do me a favor?'' Andy asked.

Yeah.'' Lee said.

You see that generator over there?'' Andy asked.

Yeah.'' Carley said.

Well, the generator help keep the fences goin' and we need help securing the perimeter while it`s off. and sometimes The dead is tangled up in the fences before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It`d be a big help if you could walk the perimeter and get the walkers off. And don`t worry, i`ll turn the fences off. You can learn a lil' more about our fence." Andy said.

Ok, we`ll do it.'' Lee said.

Good, thanks. I`m gonna go top off the generators so none of you won`t be electrocuted .'' Andy said as he walked away.

Ok, so what`s the plan? i mean this place is great an all, but somethings not right, what you think?'' Carley asked.

I think before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to see if this place is safe as there telling us.'' Lee said.

Yeah, i agree.'' Carley said.

Right. Obviously they think it`s safe, but is it safe enough for the kids? i even noticed the broken swing over there, no big deal, but maybe there`s other things that we don`t know about.'' Mark said.

And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at there fencers.'' Lee said.

All right, let`s go check out that perimeter.'' Carley said.

You three ready?'' Andy asked.

Yeah, where going now, wish us luck.'' Lee said.

Good luck.'' Andy said.

Then the three went to go check out the fences.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Bandit attack

Later at the Motor Inn.

Clementine and Jake was wondering when are the guys are gonna get back.

''I`m worried about them, maybe we should go.'' Clementine said.

''Stop worrying, Clem. There gonna be back.'' Jake said shaking Clementine.

''I hope so.'' Clementine said.

Then Jake hugged the worried girl and said.'' Don`t worry, Clem. Everything is gonna be alright.'' Jake said comforting Clem.

''Jake, you always know what to say.'' Clementine said as she started to blush.

''Don`t i?'' Jake chuckled.

Then they looked each other in the eye, and then there face started to move. Then they started to pucker there lips and head in for a kiss.

Clem,Jake.'' Lilly called out as she came in. Then they both pulled away from each other and Lilly was shocked, she knew what was about to happen.

''Did i interrupt something?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes...i mean NO!'' Jake said.

Then Lilly smirked.

''I should say both of you are too young for kissin', but in my opinion, i think it`s cute.'' Lilly said.

Then Clem and Jake smiled at the women. Then they herd Doug`s voice.

''Lilly,Larry,Kenny, open up, it`s Doug.'' Doug said.

Then everyone went outside, and Larry dragged the garbage dumpster, and let Doug,Denease and Ben in.

''Thank God, your back.'' Lilly said.

''Where`s Lee,Carley and Mark?'' Clementine asked.

''There at the dairy, don`t worry, it`s safe there, they got electric fences that keeps the walkers out.'' Doug said.

''And they have biscuits to.'' Denease said showing the biscuits.

''Holy shit!'' Kenny and Larry said.

''BISCUITS!'' Jake said.

''MOMMY,DADDY, CAN I HAVE A BISUIT?! PLEASE!'' Duck begged.

''Ok honey, but just one.'' Katjaa said.

Then Duck picked up one of the biscuits and started eating. Then Jake and Clem picked out and biscuit and started eating.

''Maybe it will be safe at that dairy.'' Larry said.

''We oh, ate some on the way.'' Doug said confessing.

''You ate some? what the hell? you couldn`t wait?'' Lilly asked angrily.

''Listen up, princess. I don`t know what the fuck your deal is, but you better back the fuck off, because we were hungry, and if you got a problem with that, you can go fuck yourself.'' Denease said angrily.

Then Lilly glared and said.'' You peace of shit, you think you can talk to me like that?'' Lilly asked.

''You may be the leader, but your not that good of a leader. Plus, i think Lee,Kenny,Carley and Doug should be a better leader.'' Denease smirked.

Lilly gave Denease a death glare and punched Denease in the face. Then Denease dropped the basket of biscuits and tackled Lilly and knocked her on the ground and punched her in the face leaving a black eye. Then Doug and Kenny held her back. Then Lilly got up, and Larry held her back.

''NO! LET ME FIGHT THIS BITCH!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, enough!'' Larry demanded.

''Denease, calm down. This isn`t logical!'' Doug said.

''Fuck logical, let me fight,let me fight!'' Denease said.

''Denease, calm down! Now!'' Kenny said.

Then they both calmed down and stopped.

''Alright, i think you two should stay away from each other for a while.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Lilly said.

Then Denease gave Lilly the middle finger. Then Lilly gave her the middle finger.

''Let`s just go to the dairy.'' Jake said.

''Yes, let`s go.'' Clementine said.

''Ok. Denease,Doug,Ben, stay here, the rest of us will go to this dairy.'' Kenny said.

''Ok.'' Ben said.

''Ok. Let`s go.'' Kenny said.

* * *

><p>Later, Lee,Carley and Mark was checking out the fences. They saw walkers tangled up, so Lee started cutting there arms and legs off with his axe, Carley shooting the walkers if there coming there way, and Mark helping Lee cutting the walkers with his hatchet.<p>

''The dairy looks unharmless, it looks safe, well with the fences on a stuff, but yeah.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, looks like our whole group can come.'' Lee said.

''I can`t wait until everyone`s out here. Everyone besides, Larry.'' Mark said.

''I don`t know why the hell does he keeps giving you a hard time.'' Maybe he`s still piss back at the drugstore.'' Carley said.

''What happened back at the drug store?'' Mark asked.

''Larry thought Duck was bitten by a walker and tried to throw him out. Then Lee and Jake went off on him and kicked his ass.'' Carley said.

''Whoa, harsh!'' Mark said.

''Whatever, that guy is a piece of shit anyway.'' Lee said.

''Relax. You`re not making things any better rilling him up.'' Mark said.

Then they stopped and saw a walker`s arms tangled up in the fences.

''I got it.'' Lee said getting his axe out, and chopped off it`s arms, and the dead walker fell on the ground.''Come on, there`s still a few more.'' Lee said.

''So what do you think of, Jake and Clementine?'' Carley asked.

''What do you mean?'' Lee asked.

''They`ve been hanging out with you eversense you`ve met them. Are they like your own children to you?'' Carley asked.

''Kinda. I mean i do feel like a dad.'' Lee said.

''Aw, daddy Lee.'' Mark teased.

''Shut up, Mark.'' Lee said.

''And plus i think there starting to Like-like each other.'' Carley said.

''Like-like? you mean like, love?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah.'' Carley said.

''Well they have been hanging out with each other.'' Lee said.

''That dosen`t mean that they like-like each other.'' Mark said.

''True. I don`t know.'' Lee said.

Then they spotted a post knocked over by a walker.

''How did that happen?'' Carley asked.

''I don`t know, maybe still alive.'' Lee said.

''Let`s just get the fence up.'' Mark said.

Then they all jumped over to the otherside, and Carley poked the walker to see if it was dead. It was. So then Lee and Mark pulled up the post, and set it straight. Then the fences activated.

''Holy fuck!'' Mark said.

''What happened?'' Carley asked.

''The fences are on.'' Lee said.

''Why the hell would Andy turn the fence on? he know`s where out here.'' Mark said.

Then a arrow hit Mark`s back.

''Mark!'' Lee and Carley said.

Then they both turned and herd voices and saw arrows shooting out of the woods.

''I told you that would happen you sons of bitches.'' 1# Voice said.

''Get to the gate!'' Lee said.

Then they started running, but then arrows hit the ground infront of them. Then they ran to the tractor.

''You, Assholes!'' 2# Voice said.

''Jesus!'' Mark said.

Then they both bent down and took cover. Then Lee looked up, and saw bandits with arrows.

''We had agreement. Now your fucked.'' 3# Bandit said.

''Who the fuck are these guys?!'' Carley asked.

''Bandits, one of them sound like one of the voices when we first saw em' back in the woods.'' Lee said.

''Fuck, now what?'' Mark asked.

''The gate is our only way out, but we can`t go with these bandits shooting damn arrows at us.'' Carley said.

''Let me think of somethin' Mark, you rest, Carley, you shoot the bandits, and i`ll think of something to get us out of here.'' Lee said.

Then Carley got her gun out, and started shooting some bandits.

Then Lee looked down, and saw a key. Then he grabbed the key.

''This is probably the key to the tractor.'' Lee said.

''I hope so.'' Mark said.

Then Lee put the Key in, and turned it. Then the Tractor turned on. But then the tractor didn`t move.

''Fuck! what now?'' Carley asked.

Then Lee looked infront, and saw a big rock infront of the tire. Then Lee moved the rock, and the tractor started driving to the gate. Then Carley bent down, and they all started walking slowly, and trying to keep behind the tractor and there heads bent down.

''If we keep our fuckin' heads down and get behind the tractor while it still roling, we`ll make our way to the gate, and out of here.'' Lee said.

''Damn it hurts.'' Mark said.

Then the tractor stopped as a walker was infront.

''Damn, it`s the dead we pushed down earlier.'' Lee said.

Then Carley grabbed the walkers hand, then the walker grabbed Carley`s hand, and tried to bite her hand. Then Lee grabbed Carley`s gun, and shot it in the head, and Lee yanked the walker out of the way.

''Thanks.'' Carley said.

''Your welcome, let`s get to the gate.'' Lee said.

Then they continued there walk to the gate. But then a walker spotted them, and started following them from behind. But then the walker was hit with one of the arrows, and was dead. Then they made there way to the gate, and they all ran out and back to the dairy.

''You lucky sons of bitches, go ahead and run, we ain`t goin' nowhere.'' 1# Bandit said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye and Merry Christmas. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Dairy.

Lee,Carley and Mark has got back to the dairy, and Andy saw them, and noticed Mark has a arrow in his back. Then Lee,Carley and Mark approached Andy.

''Lee,Carley, what happened to Mark?!'' Andy asked.

''It was a fuckin' ambush out there!'' Lee said.

''I thought this place was safe?!'' Carley asked.

''And i thought you said that you`ll turn the fences off, but they where on!'' Lee said.

''Holy shit! Are you okay?!'' Danny asked approaching his brother and the three survivors.

''I herd Mark yelling, i thought that was the all clear, i`m really sorry! And them bandits! They have no right being out here!'' Andy said.

Then Brenda came out, and noticed Mark has a arrow in his back, she gasped in fear.

''Oh my lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!'' Brenda asked.

''It was those, basturds in the woods, momma.'' Andy told.

''Yeah, i`ll be alright once it`s out. But damn it hurts.'' Mark said.

Then they saw there group approaching.

''Hey ya`ll.'' Kenny greeted giving them a wave.

''Mark, what the fuck happened?!'' Jake asked.

''He got shot with a arrow!'' Lee said.

''Shit! are you gonna be okay?!'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah. I`m fine. I should just...pull it out.'' Mark said.

''Oh no, honey come c`mon Brenda`s got you. C`mon inside.'' Brenda said helping Mark inside and Katjaa went with.'' Well, you must be the vetanerian.''

''What kind of shit is this?!'' Larry asked.

''We ran into some people on the way up here, bandits i guess. There the ones who attacked us.'' Lee said.

''They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning when all this started. Killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get them fuckers to stop, by making a deal.'' Andy explained.

''You knew about these people?'' Kenny asked giving them a glare.

''Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.'' Danny said.

''Oh shit, Doug said this place was locked down tight.'' Larry said.

''Maybe this place isn`t as safe here as we thought.'' Carley said.

''Look, where sorry, we never had them screw with us like this. Not sense we started giving them food. Listen, we made have had a agreement with those people, but we will not stand for this shit.'' Andy said.

''Ain`t no way where gonna let them sons of bitches get away with this.'' Danny said.

''You know where these assholes are?'' Kenny asked.

''There hard to pin down. But i think i know where at least one of their camps are. When your ready to go scope out that bandit camp come find us.'' Danny said as he and his brother walked away.

''Bandits? You`ve gotta be kidding me. First walkers, now bandits? Man, this world just keep getting worser and worser.'' Jake said.

''You can say that again.'' Clementine said.

''Clem, let me ask you something. Do you think it`s safe here?'' Jake asked.

''I think it`s safe to keep the walkers out with that fence, but it`s not safe for the bandits to come.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Jake said.

''I`m going with Andy and Danny to check out this camp of there`s, the rest of you stay here, and try to get along with Brenda and get to know the dairy.'' Lee said.

''Well that`s easy, i got charm coming out of my ass.'' Larry said.

''Ew.'' Jake said disgusted.'

''Yeah, that`s real charming dad.'' Lilly said.

''Where`s Doug,Denease, and Ben?'' Lee asked.

''Sense they ate some of the food on the way back to get us. They stayed behind the motor inn until we get back.'' Lilly said.

''Wait, is that a black eye on your left eye?'' Carley asked noticing the black eye.

''Um.''

Kenny started to snicker.'' Um...Denease and Lilly got in a fist fight.'' Kenny said.

''Really?!'' Lee asked.

''It`s not funny, Kenny. And yes really.'' Lilly said.

''Why would you and Denease fight for?'' Lee asked.

''Lilly started bitching again when she found out that they ate some of the biscuits, then Denease says that you two,Kenny, and Doug should be a better leader. Then then Lilly punched her, then Denease punched her back. Then that`s when they had there fight.'' Jake explained.

''Shit, Lilly.'' Lee said.

Lilly didn`t respond, she just glared.

Then Andy appeared and said.'' Hey kids, there`s a swing over there if you want to swing.'' Andy said.

''A swing! Daddy,daddy, can you push me?! please?!'' Duck said.

''Ok,ok, Duck, hold on i`m coming'' Andy said as he followed Duck.

''Anything for your leader Lee.'' Andy said as he walked away.

Then Lilly and Larry glared, and Jake and Clementine smirked. Then Larry and Lilly walked away.

''Kids, aren`t you gonna go play?'' Lee asked.

''Nah, that`s for babies.'' Jake said.

''We rather talk then play on the swing.'' Clementine said.

''Hey, kids, can i ask you something?'' Lee asked bending down to the two children.

''Uh...uh.''

''Lee, if there something you want to ask us, go ahead.'' Clementine said.

''Do you feel safe around me?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, you protect us no matter what, we protect you sometimes, but that`s team work.'' Jake said.

Then Lee nodded. Then Clementine and Jake smiled, and they both hugged Lee, and Lee hugged them back. Then they broke the hugged.

''Thanks kids, your the best.'' Lee said.

''Your the best to.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, kids, go head and play...or do something. Me an Carley will talk for a bit.'' Lee said.

Then both kids did what Lee said, and ran off.

''Mark was right, you should be daddy Lee.'' Carley said with a smirk.

''Carley.'' Lee said.

''Just sayin. So when are you gonna go scope out that bandit camp?'' Carley asked.

''In a few minutes.'' Lee said.

''Ok. Thank god we got out alive.'' Carley said relieved that her and two of the members got out alive.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Think you`ll be ok scoping out that camp? i mean i can come with.'' Carley said.

''No, Carley, i`ll go, i`ll be fine. Just stay here.'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Carley said.

Then Carley walked away. And Lee went to go talk with the two brothers. While that`s happening, Jake and Clementine was talking.

''Hey, Clem, back at the motor inn, in the room.'' Jake began.

''What?'' Clementine asked.

''How do you feel? feel about me?'' Jake asked.

''I...uh...i..i like you.'' Clementine said.

''Like-like or just like?'' Jake asked.

''I uh, well.'' Clementine started but was nervous.

''Just because when we almost kissed, oh, well, let`s see how it feels when i do this.'' Jake said as he kissed her on the cheek, then he released the kiss, and Clementine blush. Clementine`s heart was beating fast, like something just appeared and changed inside her.

''Well?'' Jake asked.

Then Clementine was shaking, she didn`t know what to say. So she ran out of the barn, leaving a worried Jake.

''Smooth move, Jake.'' Jake said to himself.

Then later Clementine was standing outside the barn, and was taking deep breathes. Clementine put her hand on her chest and her stomach. Clementine``s heart started pounding and had a tingly feeling in her stomach at the same time, then she started sweating, like she`s having a serious melt down. Then Carley approached her.

''Hi, Clementine. What`s wrong?'' Carley asked.

''Nothing.'' Clementine said.

''Come on, you can tell me.'' Carley said bending down to the eleven year old girl.

''Jake...Jake.'' Clementine stuttered.

''What? What about Jake?'' Carley asked.

''Jake kissed me...on the cheek.'' Clementine said.

Carley was wide-eyed, she know Jake likes Clem, but she never knew Jake really like-like Clem.

''First time?'' Carley asked.

Clementine nodded.

''Well, Clem. Kiss on the cheek by a boy is normal. Jake likes you.'' Carley said.

Clementine looked back at the barn where Jake is at and nodded.

''How do you feel about him?'' Carley asked.

''I feel, something in him. Just, i don`t know what the hell it is.'' Clementine said.

''Well, how did it feel when he kissed you on the cheek?'' Carley asked.

''I felt like i was different, my heart was beating fast, i was sweating fast like i was having a damn melt down, and my stomach started grumbling, all at the same time.'' Clementine explained.

''That`s love, Clementine, it means your starting to have feelings for him.'' Carley explained.

Clementine nodded once.'' Have...have you ever had your first kiss?'' Clementine asked.

''To be honest, yes.'' Carley said.

''Who?'' Clementine asked.

''This guy named Bobby. He was a dick. It happened when i was ten, broke up with him when i was eleven. Never kissed anyone sense, well my mom and dad, but yeah.'' Carley explained.

''Oh, ok. Carley?'' Clementine said.

''Yes, sweetheart?'' Carley asked.

''Do you have a crush on Lee?'' Clementine asked.

Carley turned to Lee. Then she returned to Clem.'' Don`t tell, Lee. Yes.'' Carley said. Then Clementine smiled.'' Phew...glad i`m not the only one.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee approached the two.

''Hey, girls, what are you talking about?'' Lee asked.

''Just stuff, girl stuff.'' Carley answered.

''Um...ok.'' Lee said.

Then Lee,Carley and Clem noticed Jake walking out, he glanced at Clementine and frowned, then he started walking away.

''What`s wrong with, Jake?'' Lee asked.

''Jake kissed Clem on the cheek in the barn.'' Carley told.

Then Lee was wide-eyed. He was shocked to hear.

''I`ll go have a talk with him.'' Lee said.

''Hey Lee, you comin'?'' Danny asked.

''Gimme a minute.'' Lee said as he followed Jake.

Jake was laying on a bench, then he started smacking hiself on the head.

''Dammit,dammit,DAMMIT!'' Jake shouted. Then he fell off the bench, then he got up and kicked the bench.''Stupid bench!'' Jake said.

''Jake! Stop kicking that bench.'' Lee said approaching Jake.

''Sorry, just...just some shit happened.'' Jake said turning his back.

''Carley told me what happened.'' Lee said.

''And?'' Jake asked.

''I understand how it feels to kiss a girl on the cheek.'' Lee said.

Jake didn`t respond, he just glared. Then Lee sat down on the bench, and Lee pated a empty seat on the bench.''Sit with me.'' Lee said. Then Jake sat with Lee.

''I know you have feelings for Clem, and feel the same about you. But she needs time, it`s new to her knowing that a kid like-likes her. Lee explained.

''Yeah, i guess so.'' Jake said.

''You and Clem should have a talk, talk about each other feelings before you two start kissing.'' Lee said.

Then Jake turned to Lee and said.'' Thanks, Lee.'' Jake said smiling. Then Lee and Jake hugged, then they broke the hug, and Jake got up and walked away. Then Carley approached Lee.

''So, how`d it go?'' Carley asked.

''Well, Jake understands, told him that to talk to Clem first.'' Lee said.

''That`s great. Glad you told Jake that.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, me too.'' Lee said.

''So are you gonna go scope out that camp?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, i`ll get on it.'' Lee said.

''Better go, looks like Danny doesn`t want to wait much longer.'' Carley said.

''What about Andy? he said he was coming.'' Lee said.

''He said that he`s going to stay here and work on something.'' Carley said.

''Ok, i`ll talk to you later.'' Lee said.

''Ok, same here.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked away, but then Carley grabbed Lee`s arm and said.'' Be carful out there.'' Carley said.

''I will.'' Lee said smiling at Carley.

Then Lee walked away, and grabbed his riffle, then him and Danny went to go scope out the camp.

* * *

><p>Later at the motor inn.<p>

Denease was standing on top of the Rv. Then Doug climbed up, and stood.

''Um...hi, Denease.'' Doug greeted.

Denease turned and saw Doug.

''Hey, Doug.'' Denease greeted.

''Are you ok?'' Doug asked.

''I`m fine.'' Denease said.

''Just figurin' the fight you had with Lilly, i thought you`d be bruised or something, and i came to check on you.'' Doug said.

''Well i`m fine, thanks Doug.'' Denease said.

Then Doug scratch his head.'' Den...Denease?'' Doug said.

''Yeah?'' Denease asked.

''Did you really mean it? That i would be a better leader?'' Doug asked.

''Yes, Doug. I mean you do look the type to be a leader with all your nerd thinking.'' Denease said.

''Thanks, Denease.'' Doug said.

''You know, i`m a technology person myself.'' Denease said.

''Really? you don`t look like it.'' Doug said.

''I may not, but i am. Like i know that adding the blue chemical and the yellow chemical together will be a complete explosion, but it won`t if you add the green chemical.'' Denease said. And i herd about the 2000X1230 computer, it can clear the screen a thousand present, and it`s water proof using one hundred present protection grids in the machine.'' Denease explained.

''That correct, man, guess you really are a technology person.'' Doug said.

''And a scientist to, you know when you herd me talk about the chemicals.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, that was impressive.'' Doug said.

''Well thanks for checking up on me, Doug.'' Denease said as she kissed Doug on the cheek and climbed down.

Then Doug started to blush, he started to like Denease.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, you all are really supportive. And one question? Who likes; LeeXCarley-ClemXJake. And i want to ask you all something. Who wants a DougXDenease shipping? Please vote. Bye.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 There CANNIBALS!

Later in the woods.

Lee and Danny was in the woods finding one of there camps. Then Danny and Lee stopped and hid behind a bush, then Danny and Lee saw a tiny camp.

''Is that it?'' Lee asked.

''Should be.'' Danny said.

Then they moved a little closer, and Lee glanced at the camp on the scope attach to his riffle.

''See anybody?'' Danny asked.

''Nothing yet.'' Lee said.

''Ok, let`s go check it out.'' Danny said.

Then Danny and Lee got up, and approached the camp.

''Watch my back, Lee, i`m gonna go check out the tent.'' Danny said approaching the tent.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

Then Danny walked to the tent slowly pointing his riffle at it just incase no bandits or walkers jump out and surprise him. Then Danny quickly opened the tent, and looked around, but nobody was in there thanked god. There was only food cans,a photo, and two sleeping bags.

''Clear.'' Danny said.

Lee nodded, then Lee looked around and said.'' This camp is too small, this can`t be it.'' Lee said.

''I agree, there main base has to be bigger. Well take a look around here anyway. There`s probably some shit around here they stole from us.'' Danny said.

Then Lee approached the bucket on the fire pit, he saw water on the ground.

''Guess somebody was cooking or boiling here.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached one of the boxes that was on the table. He looked in and saw that it was empty.''Empty, of course.'' Lee said. Then Lee looked in the second box, and found bullets. Then Lee picked up the bullets and put them in his pockets. Then Lee approached the second table, and looked in one of the boxes, and found a dead rotten rabbit.'' Jesus.'' Lee said. Then Lee moved one of the boxes and saw the name '' Dairy'' on them.'' Boxes from the dairy are here on this table.'' Lee said.

''Probably stuff they stole from us, fuckers crossed the line.'' Danny said.

Then Lee looked in one of the boxes, and opened the it, and saw a girl`s head.

''SHIT!'' Lee shouted.

''What?! what`s wrong?!'' Danny asked running to Lee. Then Danny looked in the box, and saw the head.'' Oh shit!'' Danny said.

''What the hell is a head doing in the box?!'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know, there crazy motherfuckers.'' Danny said.

''There sick.'' Lee said.

Then Lee looked in the other box, and found a camera, then Lee picked up the camera.

''Is that a camera?'' Danny asked glancing at the camera.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Let me see that.'' Danny said.

Then Lee pushed the button, and nothing happened.

''Batteries dead though.'' Lee said.

''Oh, good. What else do they got over here? let`s find more stuff then get a move on.'' Danny said looking in more boxes.'' I see you handle that gun pretty well. You a hunter?'' Danny asked.

''No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule.'' Lee said.

''Lilly? i thought you where running things back there?'' Danny asked.

''Yeah, but she got the combat training.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached the tent, and looked in. He saw the stuff that was in the tent. A photo,Sleeping bags, and cans. Then Lee picked up the photo, and saw a women and her daughter.'' Aw, man.'' Lee said. Then Lee glanced at a shoe,Lee hold up the shoe, and remember that Clementine was wearing this shoe on the first day they met, they found new clothes in the Motor inn, and Clementine was putting on new shoes, and one of her old shoes was missing somewhere .''The hell?'' Lee said.

''Don`t you fucking move!'' A women`s voice said.

Lee turned, and grabbed his riffle.

''Shit!'' Danny said pointing the riffle at her head. Then Lee came out and did the same.

''I ain`t going back, you tell em' Jolene ain`t goin' back!.'' The women named Joelene said.

''Hey we had a deal! NO shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?!'' Danny asked.

''YOU had a deal with THEM! I ain`t THEM! I know you, i know what you are, and i know what you do.'' Jolene said glancing at Danny.

''You don`t know me.'' Danny said.

''STEAL my shit! Still everything from me.'' Jolene said.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' Lee asked.

Jolene started to laughed manically. Lee began to think Jolene was crazy, but maybe he think that he can convince her to come to the dairy where it`s safe.

''Look, it`s not safe up here in the woods. You gotta come back to the dairy.'' Lee said trying to convince the women.

''Oh it`s a helluva lot safer up here then that dairy. Now maybe you didn`t here me last time, when i asked you sweet. PUT YOUR DAMN GUNS DOWN! Jolene shouted.''You think i won`t kill you? I`m gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your fucked up brains. Your not men, your monsters, all men are monsters. Take what they want, and they destroy it all. Take a can of beans, take a little girl, sounds the fucking same to you?'' Jolene asked.

''Where`d did you get this shoe?'' Lee asked.

''I found it, it looked like it belong to the little girl.'' Jolene asked.

''You stole it from her.'' Lee shouted.

''So what if i did, you stole that girl from me.'' Jolene accused.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up in surprise, there`s noway in hell this is Clementine`s mother or ancestor.'' What the hell are you talking about? her real mother died!'' Lee said.

''You know what? I changed my mind, i`m gonna put this arrow right through your BALLS, yeah, right through, string them up on that tree.'' Jolene said pointing at one of the trees.'' Then i`m gonna head down to that dairy, and shoot every fucking person i see.'' Jolene said.

''Put down the crossbow, we don`t haft to make this worser then it already is.'' Lee said.

''Oh no sir i need it, i need it to kill you fuckers.'' Jolene said. Then the crazy women glanced at Danny and said.'' Go on, tell em` boy, tell him why there`s the head in the box, and what you got in mind for...Jolene started but was shot in the head by Danny. Then Jolene fell on the ground dead. Lee was shocked about what the fuck just happened.

''Dammit.'' Danny said.

''You murdered that women out of cold blood! what the fuck?!'' Lee said.

''She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead.'' Danny said.

''What was she about to say? What the hell was she talking about?'' Lee asked.

''Nothing, that was just crazy talk, let`s just get back to the farm.'' Danny said

''So that`s it?'' Lee asked.

''There not here, there somewhere else, besides, it`s too dangerous out here, so yeah. Don`t worry, when they see this, they`ll get the message.'' Danny said as he approached Jolene`s crossbow, and picked it up, then Danny turned to Lee and said.'' Come on, it`s not safe here.'' Danny said. Then Lee took one last look at Jolene`s dead body, then Lee closed his eyes, and followed Danny back to the dairy.

* * *

><p>Then later back at the dairy.<p>

Katjaa was checking on the cow, while Danny was sitting, and Clementine,Jake,Carley, and Duck was watching.

''So how is the cow?'' Jake asked.

''I did all i can, and i think i know what`s the problem.'' Katjaa said.

''What is dock?'' Andy asked.

''Your cow is pregnant.'' Katjaa said.

''Really? That`s great!'' Carley said.

''When will she have the baby cow?'' Clementine asked.

''She could have the baby tonight.'' Katjaa said.

''Well i wish i could congrats the cow, but i don`t speak cow language.'' Carley said.

Jake glanced at the cow, then glanced at Clementine and gave her a little smile. Then his smiled faded and got up, and walked out of the barn with Clementine noticing. Clementine wants to go after him, but she think it`s best to give him sometime after the kiss. Then Lee came in and smiled.

''Hi, guys.'' Lee greeted.

''Lee!'' Carley and Clementine said as they approached them.

''Did you find the people who shot Mark?'' Clementine asked.

''No, but there was this women, said that she know you, but i think that`s crazy talk. Plus she had something of yours.'' Lee said.

''What?'' Clementine asked.

Then Lee revealed Clementine`s old shoe.

''My old shoe!'' Clementine said as she grabbed the shoe out of Lee`s hand. Then she hugged Lee, then Clementine and broke the hug and Clementine said.'' It`s been missing for weeks, and it was at that camp?'' Clementine asked.

''Wait, you mean you didn`t know a lady when all that happened?'' Lee asked.

''The only women i know is my mom,Carley,Lilly,Katjaa and Denease, nobody else.'' Clementine said.

Then Carley looked at Lee, then Lee looked at Carley.

''Why?'' Clementine asked.

''Just the women said...ne...nevermind sweety, just continue to look at the cow.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine nodded, but then Lee stopped her by saying.'' Clem.'' Lee said. Clementine turned and said.'' Yeah?''

''Did you uh, Jake talk to you about...you know.'' Lee said.

''The kiss? no, was he suppose to, because he left a few minutes ago.'' Clementine said.

''Clem, honey, maybe he thinks he should leave you alone.'' Carley said.

''Why would he think that?'' Clementine asked.

''Cause you ran off, and he thinks you don`t want him around you eversense he kissed you on the cheek.'' Carley said.

''Oh. I didn`t mean to...i just freaked out.'' Clementine said.

''We know honey, but try to talk to Jake sometime ok?'' Carley said.

Clementine nodded, and then stared back at a cow.

''Lee, you got a sec?'' Carley asked.

Lee nodded and Carley walked to a quiet place.

''Yeah?'' Lee asked.

''It`s, Kenny.'' Carley said.

''What about, Kenny?'' Lee asked.

''He said he herd something in the back of the barn, said he herd chain saw, he said he got a quick look, he said that something sharp and shinny in there.'' Carley said.

''And he wants me to check it out?'' Lee asked.

''That`s right.'' Carley said.

''He`s over there sitting on a log by the swing.'' Carley said.

''Ok, thanks Carley.'' Lee said as he walked away.

Then Lee approached Kenny and said.

''Hey, Ken.'' Lee said.

''Lee, thank God.'' Kenny said getting up.

''Carley told me you herd something in the barn.'' Lee said.

''I did, follow me.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny followed Lee back to the barn. Then Kenny showed Lee a door that is chained.

''And you say you herd it in here?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, there hiding something in there Lee, i think i even saw blood.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, your being paranoid.'' Lee said.

''It`s my job to be paranoid, Lee, i got a family to protect, and you got two kids to protect.'' Kenny said.

''I know, i`ll protect them no matter what.'' Lee said.

''I know you will. Anyway, i we need to get that door open, find something that`ll break it.'' Kenny said.

''Hold on there, Kenny, what if it`s not what you think, then you`ll fucked your, and your family chance to get a good meal.'' Lee said.

''Ok, professor. What`s your idea?'' Kenny asked.

''Let`s just see what where dealing with before we try to open this.'' Lee suggested as he looked at the lock.

''Hey, Lee, do you know how to...pick a lock?'' Kenny asked.

''No! Where`d the hell did you get that idea?'' Lee asked.

''I don`t know, because your, urban.'' Kenny said.

''Oh you are not saying what i think your saying.'' Lee told.

''Jesus, man i`m from florida, crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee shook his head and started back at the lock

''Ok, see the screws on the lock?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, what are you thinking?'' Kenny asked.

''I`m thinking that if i get the screws off, maybe,just maybe, i can get the lock off, and then this door can be opened. But i need some sort of screwdriver, or a multitool, and i need you to keep Andy,Danny, and Brenda away while i try to open this door.'' Lee said.

''Ok, i`ll try something.'' Kenny said as he walked to Andy.

''Hey, Andy, can i talk to you about something outside?'' Kenny asked.

''Sure thing.'' Andy said.

Then they both walked out, and Lee was wondering how to get to lock opened.

''Ok, they have a generator, maybe they have tools i could use.'' Lee said.

Then Lee walked out of the barn, and turned and saw a toolbox on the ground next to the generator. Then Lee walked to the tool box, and opened it, and saw a multitool, Lee picked up the multitool, and put it in his pocket. Then he turned and saw Andy walking back to the farm, then Kenny approached Lee and said.

''Sorry, man, i couldn`t distract him long enough.'' Kenny apologized.

''Don`t worry man, cause i found something to get that lock off, and i think i got a idea of how to get him back out.'' Lee said turning to the generator. Then Lee turned off the generator and got out the multitool and unscrewed the screws off the generator door to the access panel , and opened the door and saw belts that runs the generator, then Lee pry the belt out from the gears with his multitool and puts it in his pocket.''There.'' Lee said.

Then Lee closed the generator door, and walked to the gate and act like they didn`t see or do anything. Then Andy walked out and approached the generator.

''Fucking, Danny, where`d he find this peace of shit. This fucking thing threw a belt. Dammit to all...agh...son of a...frak...oh this will take forever.'' Andy said.

''Good fucking job, Lee, that`ll keep him busy.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, now let`s get in and get that door open.'' Lee said as they both walked inside and try to get that barn door open. Then Lee grabbed the lock and glanced at it, then he took the multitool out, and was about to open it, but then he herd the bell rang, that means it`s dinner time.

''Mom,dad, it`s dinner time, it`s dinner time!'' Duck said getting up.

''Okay, honey. Let`s get Dad.'' Katjaa said.

Then Duck runs to Lee.

''Dad,dad! Come on, let`s eat!'' Duck said.

''Kenny, come along, honey. Kenny come on, don`t make the kids wait.'' Katjaa said.

''I`ll make an excuse for ya. Get that thing off.'' Kenny whispered to Lee as he walked with his family. Then Clementine ran to Lee and asked.

''Lee, arent`t you coming?'' Clementine asked.

''In a minute, Clem, go ahead, i`ll be there in a minute.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded, and ran out the barn to go eat.

Then Lee started to unscrew the screw off the lock, then the lock came off, and Lee opened the door. And saw saws,chainsaws, and traps and there was blood all over. It`s like a human slaughter house, it`s like something you could see in 'Texas chainsaw massacre movie' Then Lee herd Andy`s voice.

''Lee, didn`t you hear the bell?'' Andy asked with a creepy smile.''Dinner time''.

''What the hell is this, it looks like a slaughter house.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, it`s just animals, it`s not human blood, you know we go hunting and we you know saw em' and stuff, it`s in order to keep everyone fed. Momma don`t like to cuttin' up animals in the house.'' Andy said.

Lee nodded, and then followed Danny back to the house.

''Bet your hungry.'' Andy said.

''I am.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, you and your people will eat soon.'' Andy said.

Then Andy and Lee made there way into the house. Then Lee saw a broken lamp and blood on the stairs.

''Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs. Don`t worry, that was a while ago and they ain`t been back inside eversense.'' Andy said as he sat down with Lilly.

''Oh, this is a delight.'' Brenda said.

''I could eat a horse.'' Kenny said.

''Wait, where`s Mark?'' Lee asked.

''Now don`t you worry about him, i already brought some food up. You just let him rest.'' Brenda said.

''Mind if i wash my hands first?'' Lee asked.

''Bathroom`s right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails you`ve been mucking around in the dirt all day.'' Brenda said.

Lee nodded, and walked out the room, and slowly walked upstairs. Then Clementine and Jake was talking at the table.

''You ok, Jake?'' Clementine asked the boy.

Jake didn`t respond, he just frowned, he didn`t even look at Clementine.

''Look, i`m sorry i ran, i was just freaked out, it was my first kiss on the cheek.

''You mean you don`t hate me?'' Jake asked looking at the girl.

''No, why would i hate you? i feel the same way about you to.'' Clementine said.

Jake smiled at Clementine and then Clementine smiled back at Jake.

Then later upstairs Lee was checking the closet to see if he can find anything. Then he saw a wire, and then he connected the wire, and then saw a light out of a little hole, it looked like it was in the next room. Then Lee went in the room, and saw that Mark wasn`t on the bed.

''Where the hell is Mark, i thought he was up here resting?'' Lee asked as he walked over to the bookcase and saw some light under. Then Lee moved the bookcase, and saw a door. Then he opened the door, and saw Mark on the ground with no legs.

''L...Lee...''Mark said.

Lee bent down and said.''Mark! what the hell happened?!'' Lee asked.

''The..brothers.'' Mark said.

''What the hell happened to your legs man?!'' Lee asked.

''Don`t...eat...dinner.'' Mark said.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up, and know what that means, it means that the dinner is Mark`s legs. Then Lee got up, and quickly ran downstairs to stop the group from eating. Then he got down stairs, and saw, Kenny,Lilly,Katjaa,Duck, and Larry already eating. But not Carley,Jake and Clementine yet, but there about to.

''DON`T EAT THAT!'' Lee shouted.

Then they where all startled. Then Carley,Clementine and Jake put down there forks and looked at Lee.

''Lee, jesus man, did you find something?'' Kenny asked.

''Sit your ass down, Lee, this lady has made you a meal.'' Larry said.

''Yeah, Lee, what`s gotten into you?'' Lilly asked.

''He just hadn`t eaten yet.'' Brenda said.

''He can use some damn manners.'' Larry said.

''Guys, hang on, maybe there`s a reason why Lee stopped us.'' Carley said.

''This women right here is fucking insane!'' Lee said.

''This women right here has made you a home cooked meal, you ungrateful shit, show some respect!'' Larry said.

''Thank you, Larry.'' Brenda said glaring at Lee.

''Larry, shut up and listen!'' Jake said.

''NO! I`m done listening.'' Larry said.

''You know what? Fuck you, Larry! Eat up!'' Lee said.

''I will, and i`ll enjoy every last bite.'' Larry said as he ate more of the human meat.

''Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?'' Lilly asked.

''Don`t indulged him, Lilly, there`s always something with this guy.'' Larry said.

Then Katjaa snatched the plate away from Duck, and put it on top of her`s.

''Mom i was eating that!'' Duck whined.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Jake asked Brenda.

''Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off, your eating him.'' Lee said.

''WHAT!?'' Jake said.

''YOUR OUT OF YOUR SCOWL!'' Larry said.

''MARK IS UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW WITH, NO LEGS! Brenda, tell me he is not being eaten right now.'' Lee said.

Then all of them turned there attention to Brenda.

''It`s true.'' Brenda said confessing.

Then Jake looked at his place, and was about to throw up, then he moved his and Clementine`s plate away.

''Everything coulda turned out better for you folks.'' Danny said.

''He coulda died anyway, we gotta think about living.'' Andy said.

''Settle down, honey.'' Brenda said calming down his son.''Growing up in rural Georgia, you`re taught not to waste. It`s how i was raised and how i raised my boys. And now you got monsters roaming around and do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more, we think we can put that meat to better use.'' Brenda said.

''Oh my god!'' Carley said moving her plate away.

''I think i`m gonna be sick!'' Lilly said.

''Your all sick, sick in the head!'' Lee said.

''Lee, that`s not a very nice thing to imply.'' Brenda said.

''And it`s not nice to eat your own kind either.'' Jake said.

''Andy`s right; We go after folks who where gonna die anyway, one way or another.'' Brenda said.

''Like ya`ll.'' Danny said.

They all looked nervous about what`s gonna happen.

''CARLEY GET YOUR GUN!'' Lee said.

Then Carley got up and got out her gun.

''Nobody`s going anywhere!'' Andy said getting out his gun and pointing it at Carley. Then Danny got out his riffle, and pointed it at everyone.

''We got lots of use for ya`ll right here.'' Danny said.

Then Andy pointed the gun at Carley, then Carley sat down and put her gun away.

''You sick basturds!'' Jake said.

''What the fuck is this!?'' Larry shouted.

''Put your guns down, where walking out of here!'' Lilly said.

''Don`t you go near my fucking family!'' Kenny said.

''Mommy, i don`t want to die! Mommy what did i eat?!'' Duck asked.

''Everyone stay calm!'' Lee said.

''Lee...What do we do?'' Clementine asked.

Then Andy grabbed the back of Clementine`s shirt, and yanked her off the seat, and kept her held hostage.

''YOU SICK FUCKER!'' Jake said as he got up and was about to attack Andy, but Andy hit him in the head, and he was on the ground unchconchies.

''JAKE!'' Clementine said.

''You basturd!'' Lilly shouted.

''You asshole!'' Carley shouted.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' Kenny shouted.

''I`LL KILL YOU!'' Lee shouted as he was about to attack Andy, but Danny pointed the gun on his head, then Lee stepped away once, and glared. Then they herd a noise, and they all looked terrified. Then Mark came out dragging.

''Please! someone help!'' Mark said.

They all gasped in terror as they watch Mark`s leg cut off and him dragging himself in the room. Then Lee turned his attention towards Clem and Carley, and when he was about to say, he was nocked out by Danny, and was on the floor unchonchies.

''LEE!'' Carley and Clementine cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up friday. [Jake and Lee aren`t dead] Bye.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Meat Locker

The group has been taken in the meat locker, except Katjaa and Duck, because they needed Katjaa for the cow, and they needed Duck as held hostage if Katjaa doesn`t do it. Then in the meat locker, Larry was banging on the doors,Lilly vomiting,Kenny looking for another way out, and Carley, and Clementine trying to wake up Lee and Jake. Then Lee and Jake woke up, and saw what was happening.

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! YOU CAN`T KEEP US IN HERE! OPEN UP, I`LL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BEAR HANDS!'' Larry shouted while banging on the door.

''Stop that banging! We gotta find another way outta here!'' Kenny yelled.

''YOU SICK FUCKING BASTURDS!'' Larry shouted.

''Come on guys, wake up.'' Carley said as Carley and Clem was shaking Lee and Jake.

''OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT! I WILL KNOCK THE DAMN,FUCKING DOOR DOWN!'' Larry shouted.

''Guys?'' Lee asked.

''Lee, what...Jake started but herd Clem and Carley`s voice.

''LEE,JAKE!'' Carley and Clementine cried out as they both hugged the two. Then they both shook there heads and looked at the two.

''They where people, oh god, that was sick.'' Clementine said.

''You didn`t eat any, right?'' Lee asked.

''No, me,Carley, and Jake didn`t.'' Clementine said.

''THE REST OF US DID, DAMMIT...IF YOU HADN`T COME IN AND...Larry said blaming Lee, but was interrupted by Lilly.''Come on dad, now it`s not the time.'' Lilly said.

''You three ok?'' Lee asked.

''Where fine.'' Carley said.

''Speak for yourself, my head hurts.'' Jake said.

''OPEN UP, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!'' Larry shouted.

''Dad, please stop.'' Lilly begged.

''Those Cannibals took my family, we need to get out of here and get t,hem back! NOW!'' Kenny said.

''This Fucking thumbsucker right here is the one who brought us in this mess!'' Larry shouted.

''Will you just shut the fuck us!'' Kenny shouted at Larry.

Then Larry went back to banging the door,Kenny continued looking for another way out, and Lee and Jake getting up.

''Ok, guys, we need to find a way out, find Katjaa, and Duck and get out of here and never come back again.'' Lee said.

Then Carley,Clem,Lee, and Jake started to find a way out. Then Lee checked behind the boxes of chopped humans, and nothing. Then Lee got up, and walked to Carley.

''Anything?'' Lee asked.

''Nothing, you?'' Carley asked.

''I got nothing.'' Lee said.

''I can`t believe those people would...shit.'' Carley said.

''Don`t worry, Carley, where getting out of here alive.'' Lee said.

''Lee.'' Clementine called over.

Then Lee approached Clementine.

''Look, a air vent, if we could get those screws off, maybe one of us can crawl out and get the door open.'' Clementine said.

''That`s a excellent idea, Clem, but how can we get those off...the multitool!'' Lee said as he searched his pockets, but it wasn`t there.'' Of course they took it, shit!'' Lee said.

''Dammit, i wish we had a coin or something to get this open.'' Clementine said.

''A coin!, of course!'' Lee said turning to Larry.

Then Lee walked to Lilly and Larry.

''OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!'' Larry shouted.

''DAD STOP!'' Lilly shouted.

''DAMN YOU, CANNIBALS!'' Larry said.

Then Lee glared and walked up to Larry.

''Come on, Larry, do you really think banging and yelling will track there attention?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, i think it will, so i can fucking kill em'.'' Larry said.

''Guess Brenda wasn`t all she was cracked up to be.'' Lee said.

''What the hell is your problem?'' Larry asked.

''That little basturd of yours refused to give me my days rations, then you fucking pushed my face into that damn, human barbecue meat, and then you went out of your way, to be an asshole to me tonight.'' Larry said.

''Can you blame him? you`ve been a dick to him eversense you guys met.'' Jake said.

''You must really hate me. But guess what, your stuck with me. I plan to be around long after your gone, and if you turn, i`ll be the one to put the axe through your scowl.'' Larry said.

''DAD!'' Lilly shouted.

''No, your not worth the energy to hate.'' Lee said.

''Don`t forget, i know who you really are.'' Larry said.

''I don`t have time for this anyway, give me a coin.'' Lee said.

''Coin? Ha, why, so you can spend it on something?'' Larry asked.

''No, so i can get the air duct something.'' Lee said.

''Why do you want to get the fucking air duct open? to get air for that big fat head of yours?'' Larry asked.

''Just give me the damn coins, Larry.'' Lee said.

''Fine, if it`ll make you leave me alone.'' Larry said giving Lee two dimes and started back to banging the door.

Then Lee approached the air duct, and used the coins to get the screws off, he started turning one, and then fell off.

''You got it?'' Kenny asked.

''Yeah. One more should do it.'' Lee said.

Then Lee was about to unscrew another, but herd Larry groan.

''Oh, shit.'' Larry said as he put his hands on his chest.

''Dad, what`s wrong?!' Lilly asked worried.

''Oh god.'' Larry said.

''DAD?!'' Lilly said.

Then Larry fell on the ground with his eyes closed. Then Lilly bent down to check his pulse.

''Dad, wake up. Oh shit, he has no pulse, i think he had a heart attack.'' Lilly said as he started pressing down his chest over and over again.

''Oh no!'' Carley said.

''Shit, is he dead?'' Kenny asked.

''He`s not dead! Somebody help me!'' Lilly shouted.

''I can`t Lilly, he`s long gone.'' Kenny said.

''Fine. Lee, Carley! HELP ME!'' Lilly cried out.

''Guys no! don`t listen to her! he`s gone!'' Kenny said.

''He`s not gone!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, i`m really sorry, but this is the apocalypse world now, and Larry is gonna come back as a walker, just like the guy back at the motor inn that attack Katjaa!'' Kenny said.

''Larry won`t be one of them! You`ll see.'' Lilly said.

Then Larry moved his hand on Lilly`s head.

''He`s moving!'' Carley said.

''Dad?'' Lilly said.

Larry opened his eyes, and opened his mouth, and started pushing Lilly into his mouth, but Lilly kept restraining.

''OH GOD!'' Carley said.

Then Clementine hugged Jake and didn`t want to see the horror. Then Kenny ran to the salt lick table, and picked up a salt lick block, then Lee and Carley grabbed Lilly`s hand, and pulled her out of the way, then Kenny quickly smashed Larry`s head in before he tried to get up. Then Lilly ran to a dead Larry.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ASSHOLE!'' Lilly shouted.

''Lilly, what the fuck?! he was a walker, and was about to eat you.'' Kenny said.

''NO! YOU COULD`VE LET ME DIE, SO I CAN BE WITH HIM!'' Lilly shouted.

''I think we should leave her alone right now.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, i think so to.'' Lee said.

Then Lee walked to the two children.

''You two okay?'' Lee asked.

''Where fine...just...jesus.'' Jake said.

''I can`t believed he turned, poor Lilly.'' Clementine said glancing over to Lilly sobbing.

''Think she`ll be fine?'' Jake asked.

''I don`t know. But we`ll worry about her later, right now we need to get out of here.'' Lee said.

They both nodded. Then Lee got up, and walked to the air duct, and unscrewed the last screw. Then Kenny and Lee dragged out the air duct and sat it down.

''There`s our way out, Lee, it`ll probably lead us to that back room.'' Kenny said.

''It looks big enough for the kids to go through.'' Lee said.

Then Lee approached Clem and Jake.

''Which one of you is uh...going?'' Lee asked.

''I`ll go.'' Jake insisted.

''Jake no.'' Clementine said.

''No, Clem, i`ll go, i`ll be fine, i promise.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded, and hugged him, then they broke the hug, and Jake went in the air duct, and started crawling to the otherside. Then they herd Jake curse.''Shit''. He said. They all where scared, they where scared that one of the cannibals may have got him. But then the door opened, and Jake came in.

''Did anyone see you?'' Lee asked.

''No, but Danny`s outside.'' Jake said.

''Ok, Lee, come with me, i got a plan.'' Kenny said running out.

''Lilly, we got to go.'' Lee told.

''Leave me alone.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly we...Lee started but was interrupted by Lilly.

''I said to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!'' Lilly shouted.

Then took a couple of steps back.

''Go ahead, we`ll be fine.'' Carley said.

''Ok.'' Lee said.

Then Lee ran out to help Kenny.

Then Carley bent down to Lilly.

''Lilly.'' Carley said.

Lilly didn`t respond, she just closed her eyes and glared.

''Lilly, i know how it feels to loose...Carley started but was interrupted by Lilly.

''No you don`t. You don`t know how i feel.'' Lilly said.

''I do, i saw my mom and dad die right infront when i was at the cherry blossom festival, my parents was there, and all of this started and walkers was eating them alive. Lilly, your dad loved you, he wants you to be safe, he would want you to move on.'' Carley said.

Lilly didn`t respond.

Then they herd a noise. Carley got up, and said.'' The hell?'' Carley said as she ran out.

Then Carley saw Kenny on the ground with his arm bleeding, and Lee on the ground prepared to get shot by Danny. Then Carley grabbed her gun, and shot Danny in the head, and he fell on the ground dead with blood leaking out. Then Carley ran to Lee and Kenny.

''You two alright?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Speak for yourself.'' Kenny said getting up covering up his wound on his arm.

''What the hell happened?'' Carley asked.

''Well...Kenny started but herd Katjaa scream.''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''KAT! LEE COME ON!'' Kenny shouted.

''Just go, i`ll be right behind ya.'' Lee said.

Kenny nodded, and ran off to help his wife.

Then Lee looked at Carley.

''Thanks for the save.'' Lee said.

''No prob, we both haft to look out for each other.'' Carley said.

Then they both smiled, and they looked eachother in the eye, and they both moved there faces forward, but was interrupted by Clem.

''Oooooooooooo.'' Clementine said.

Lee and Carley turned and saw Jake and Clem staring. Then they both separated and started to blush.

''I knew there was spark between you two.'' Jake said.

Then Lilly came out with her riffle still looking sad about her father`s death.

''Lilly, you ok?'' Lee asked.

''I`m fine, Lee, and i`m sorry, i didn`t mean to snap.'' Lilly said apologizing.

''It`s ok, Lilly, i know that...Lee started but was interrupted by a voice.

''Guys.'' A male voice said.

They both turned and saw Doug,Denease, and Ben.

''Guys! are we glad to see you.'' Carley said.

''What happened? We herd screams as we were coming up to the house.'' Denease said.

''They attacked us.'' Lee said.

''I knew it, i knew we couldn`t trust them.'' Ben said.

''What happend while we where gone?'' Doug asked.

''Bandits attacked us, then Mark ended up with a arrow in his back. Then Brenda helped,but then she and the brothers ended up cutting his legs off and tried to feed them to us.'' Lee said.

''Shit! There cannibals then. They disgust me.'' Denease said.

''Wait! Where Larry and Kenny?'' Doug asked.

''We where locked in the meat locker, Larry had a heart attacked and turned, and we had to kill him. Then Kenny went to go save his family.'' Carley said.

''Ok, so what`s the plan?'' Denease asked.

''Me and Carley will help Kenny, Doug and Denease, go around the back incase we need backup, and Lilly,Ben, keep a eye on Clem and Jake.'' Lee said.

''Ok, let`s go.'' Carley said.

Then the four ran out of the barn to get the rest of there group, kill the cannibals and leave the dairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 End of Starved for help

Later, Lee and Carley was walking up to the house, while Doug and Denease was going around the back incase they need backup.

''Please let me go!'' Katjaa cried out.

''Shut up, i don`t want to hurt ya`ll!'' Brenda shouted.

Then they both knelt down, and continued to the house. But then they saw Brenda looking out of the screen door.

''Andy, Danny, is that you?'' Brenda asked.

''Danny is dead, he got was he deserve.'' Lee said.

''Oh god.'' Brenda said backing away from the screen door.

''Great, now you scared her.'' Carley said.

Then they both got up, and proceeded walking up to the house, then they got to the door, and looked through the screen door. And saw Brenda being held hostage, and a gun pointed at her head.

''LEE!CARLEY!'' Katjaa cried out.

''Don`t move, don`t come in here.'' Brenda warned.''You just had to go and snoopin' around, didn`t ya?'' Brenda said.

''Let her go, Brenda.'' Lee said.

Then Lee and Carley walked in, and Brenda and Katjaa taking a few steps back.

''Stay back, both of you!'' Brenda warned pointing the gun at both of them.

''You don`t haft to do this.'' Carley said.

''Shut up! I`ll...i`ll kill her.'' Brenda said.

Then a dead Mark was crawling down the stairs and heading towards Brenda.

''Think about what your doing.'' Lee said.

'' I`LL KILL HER! AND WHEN I DO! I`LL KILL ALL OF YA!'' Brenda shouted.

Then Katjaa bit her thumb which made Brenda yelp and release Katjaa, then Brenda took a few steps back leading right to a undead Mark. Then the undead Mark grabbed Brenda`s leg, and started biting her. Then Brenda fell, and Mark crawled up to Brenda, and started biting her neck.

''Where`s Duck and Kenny?!'' Katjaa asked the two.

''I said don`t move asshole!'' Andy shouted.

''DON`T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!'' Kenny shouted back.

''Oh god!'' Carley said as the three ran outside and they saw Andy keeping Duck hostage, and a riffle in the back of Duck`s head, and Kenny standing keeping a death glare at him.

''Let him go!'' Kenny demanded.

''That ain`t gonna happen!'' Andy said.

''Andy! Don`t!'' Lee said.

''SHUT UP!'' Andy shouted.

Then Kenny was running towards Andy for a surprise attack. But then Andy pointed the gun at Kenny and shot him in the right side of his abdomen and fell on the ground.

''KENNY!'' Katjaa cried out as she ran to his husband.

''DAD!'' Duck cried out.

Then Lee and Carley hold up there hands in serenader. Then Lee took a step forward and said.'' Andy.'''

''Who the fuck do you people think you are?! look at what you done!'' Andy said.

''You brought this on yourself.'' Lee said.

''No, YOU did this. We just wanted a little gas to keep ourselves safe.'' Andy said.

Then a red light appeared and pointed at Andy`s eye by Doug which was making him blind and Andy was blocking it with his riffle. Then Lee ran up and Duck sprinted and ran to his father, and Lee tackled Andy and grabbed his riffle and threw it on the ground, and started punching him, then Andy started punching Lee back, but then was shot in the ear by Denease with her riffle. Then he slipped and Andy caught Lee`s arm, and they both started falling down the hill, and hit through part of the fence. Then Lee tried to get up, but then Andy ran to Lee and kicked him in the face, and Lee fell on his back. Then Andy activated the Generator which was starting the electric fences. Then Andy grabbed both of Lee`s arms and put them behind his back and tried pushing Lee to the electric fences, but Lee kept straining back, but then Andy started pushing Lee to the fences more, but Lee kept restraining. Then Andy got shot in the ear again by Carley, and he fell on the ground and released Lee. Then Lee got on top of Andy, and started punching him in the face. Then the hole group got together and watch Lee beating Andy`s face. Then Lee started getting tired, but then he didn`t stop punching, he was punching him several times.

''This is for, Clem and Jake you basturd!'' Lee said as he gave him a harder punch, and Andy`s teeth knocked out of his mouth. Then Carley approached and said.'' Lee, that`s enough.''

Lee stopped, and got up, and started to huff and puff.

''He`s had enough.'' Carley said.

Then Carley walked back to the group.

''Is that all you got, Lee? You ain`t shit.'' Andy said.

''It`s OVER!'' Lee shouted.

''Fuck you! As soon as Danny and Momma get out here. You...your all fucked.'' Andy said getting up.

''There...there both dead!'' Lee said.

''What did you do?! What the fuck did you do?!'' Andy asked.

Lee didn`t respond, he just glared and walked back to the group.

''Don`t you dare walk away from me, Lee...Get back here and finish this Lee!'' Andy demanded.

Lee stood and looked back at Andy, he was still pissed about feeding his group human meat and getting both members killed. But then he looked back and saw Clem,Jake, and Carley`s eyes, it`s like they didn`t want him to kill him. But Lilly and Kenny, they want him dead, they both agree on something. So then Lee shook his head and made his choice. He decided to walk away.

''Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!'' Andy demanded.

''LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

''Shit! There getting in!'' Jake pointed as he and the group saw thousands of walkers getting through the fences. Guess that means the generator isn`t powerful enough to burn em'. Anyway, Lee walked passed the group and said.'' Come on.''. The Group followed Lee back to the motor inn. But then Lilly took one last look at the barn cause of her Dad`s dead body`s there. Then Lilly closed her eyes and said.'' I`m sorry, Dad.'' Lilly said as she started catching up to the group.

Then later back at the motor inn.

The group has made it back with some supplise. They found: Two candy bars, three boxes cereal, some meds and bandages, and five cans of beans. Later some ate food and went to sleep. Lee laid on his bed and shook his head. Then Lee herd a knock.

''Yes?''

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''Hey, Sweet pea. Come in.'' Lee said.

Clementine came in and approached Lee.

''What`s up?'' Lee asked.

''Can you teach me how to shoot?'' Clementine asked.

''Shoot?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

''I don`t know. Maybe, i`ll think about it, ok?'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

''Good. Now get some sleep.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded, and walked out and back to her room, and went back to sleep.

Then Lee closed his eyes and started to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight the Dead...<p>

* * *

><p>''Macon is done, Pal, it`s finished.'' Kenny said.<p>

* * *

><p>''Is this all you got?!'' Lilly asked.<p>

''I told you this town is tapped!'' Kenny shouted at Lilly.''Do you have any idea of what we had to do to get all that?'' Kenny asked.

* * *

><p>''Clem asked me that can i teach her how to shoot.'' Lee said.<p>

''So teach her.'' Carley said.

''You sure?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Carley said.

* * *

><p>''Bandits!'' Doug pointed at the Bandits.<p>

Then Lee got out his gun and started shooting some Bandits.

* * *

><p>''Jake, you think we`ll be ok?'' Clementine asked.<p>

''I don`t know, Clem.'' Jake said.

* * *

><p>''This is ridicules!'' Denease said.<p>

''You shut your fucking mouth! I know you did it!'' Lilly said accusing Denease.

''I didn`t give those bandits stupid supplise!'' Denease said.

''Yeah right! If you won`t tell me you did it right now, i will KILL YOU!'' Lilly shouted.

Gutshot.

* * *

><p>Long Road ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, there`s no Station wagon. I just thought of something better awaiting when we get to ''No time left''. You`ll see. And who can feel the romantic part getting closer. I`m feeling it. Anyway bye guys.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Long road ahead

Later at the Motor inn.

Lee and Kenny went to the drug store to get food and meds. Ben`s taking watch, Lilly was laying on her bed thinking about her father, Denease was loading her riffle, Doug was building a fort with tooth picks, Carley was sleeping, and Katjaa was watching Duck coloring and Jake was standing behind the Rv playing with a bouncy ball. He was thinking about Clementine. Then Jake glanced at Clementine sitting on a chair squeezing a squishy ball. Then Jake think that it`s time that he make another move with her. So then he began to walk to her. But then he spotted Lee and Kenny returning from the drug store. Then Jake and Clem ran to Lee and said.

''Your back.'' Clementine said.

''How`d it go? What`d ya get?'' Jake asked.

''We got a lot of stuff. But the drug store has fallen. The town`s gotten worse, it`s full of walkers.'' Lee said.

''Oh, i guess we really do need to leave.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, we do. I`ll talk to you two later. Right now i need to have a talk with Lilly.'' Lee said.

The kids nodded, and left Lee, and then Lee approached to Lilly`s door with Kenny. Then Lee knocked on the door and Lilly came out.

''Looks like we got the kid on watch again.'' Kenny said glancing up at Ben on top of the Rv taking watch.

''What did you get?'' Lilly asked.

''A lot of stuff.'' Lee said.

Then Kenny gave Lilly the full backpack, and checked to see.

''Nice work, but not enough.'' Lilly said.

''You`ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Do you know what we had to go through to get this stuff? Sorry, Lilly, we need to leave.'' Kenny said.

''We don`t need to leave, Kenny.'' Lilly said.

''We haft to go eventually, Lilly.'' Lee said.

''We don`t need to go.'' Lilly said.

''You didn`t want to go, cause of your dad`s health. But he`s gone now.'' Kenny said harshly.

''Easy, Kenny.'' Lee said.

Then Denease,Carley,Doug, and Katjaa approaced them and said.'' At it again, are we?'' Carley asked.

''Can it, Carley.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t boss people around'' Lilly said.

''I`m sorry. But someone needs to make excectuize decisions for the group though. And i don`t think your capable anymore.'' Kenny told.

''It could be so much worse. When was the last time someone got bitten?'' Lee asked.

''Are you counting the ?'' Doug asked.

''No, Doug. I mean in this group. Anyway, where all going a little nuts, but we can`t tear each other apart.'' Lee said.

''What about the food situations? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody`s gotta be thinking about this shit.'' Kenny said.

''How is this not working? We have everything we need.'' Lilly said.

''Cause of me and Lee, Lilly.'' Kenny said.

''Lee yes, but you, no.'' Lilly said.

''Why not me? I`m just trying to keep everyone safe.'' Kenny said.

''Everything that happens is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All i want is a weak of peace of not hearing it.'' Lilly said.

''Do you know how we got these supplies? We got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there.'' Kenny said.

''What?!'' Katjaa asked in shock.

''Some girl came screaming out of the ally, she had dead hanging all over her, she gave us enough time to get everything we could outta the drug store.'' Kenny said.

''And you just let her suffer like what? like bait? God what is happening?'' Lilly asked.

''You weren`t out there.'' Kenny said.

''You guys couldn`t try to save her?'' Carley asked.

''Don`t take that tone with him. It`s the first smart thing he`s done in a while.'' Kenny said.

''Glad to know you think being a killer is smart.'' Lilly said.

''I wish we could have done something. I feel like we could, but we need to look after our group ? This is about survival.'' Lee said.

''I agree. It was probably too late for her anyway.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, i agree to. We`ve been putting our lives on the line doing these damn runs into the city. You wouldn`t believe the shit we see.'' Kenny said.

''We all appreciate it, Ken.'' Katjaa said.

''Yeah, me to.'' Carley said.

''You should be thanking Lee for not shooting that girl.'' Kenny said.

''It`s not so easy for him.'' Lilly said.

Then Carley looked at Lilly with a suspicious look when she said it`s not easy for Lee.

''Look, macon and it`s people aren`t savable. It`s not a town full. It`s full of walkers. And the people who where left are dying and wondering out into the streets. It`s hell on earth and it`s coming this way and you know it.'' Kenny said.

''IT`S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!'' Lilly shouted.

''How do you know?'' Kenny asked.

''WHAT I KNOW?! I know your not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies!'' Lilly told.

''What?'' Doug said.

''That`s right. STEALING. And i know the list of people i can trust here get smaller everyday. Now everybody get out!'' Lilly said.

Then everybody walked out of Lilly`s room.

''She`s right. It`s not getting easier.'' Lee said.

''Don`t worry, princess will get over it.'' Denease said.

''She`s railing everybody up, otherwise.'' Kenny said.

''You understand, Ken.'' Katjaa said.

''Yeah, but still, she`s right about one thing. None of this is getting any easier.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny and Katjaa walked away.

''Looks like things are going to hell already.'' Denease said.

''You can say that again.'' Doug said.

Then Denease and Doug started walking away from Lee and Carley.

''So who do you think is stealing the supplies?'' Doug asked.

''I don`t know. It probably doesn`t even matter. I mean were leaving Kenny with the Rv, your coming to right?'' Denease asked.

''I agree. I think that it`s possible that the motor inn is gonna fall soon.'' Doug said.

''I think so to, and i like to talk, when you got a minute.'' Denease said.

Then Denease walked away from Doug, then Denease turned to Doug and smiled. Then Denease turned around and walked behind the Rv.

Lee and Carley.

''Looks like there starting to like each other.'' Carley said glancing at Denease and Doug.

''Yeah, well speaking of like. I think Clem and Jake are starting to like each other more and more eversense that kiss.'' Lee said.

''Yeah. Anyway, i think you did good today. And i find myself thinking that most days.'' Carley said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said.

''It`s probably worth following up on Lilly about what she said missing stolen supplies. With her wound up the way she is, i don`t wanna see her paranoid.'' Carley said.

''No question.'' Lee said.

''And i like to talk to you, when you got a minute.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded, and Carley walked off and up the stairs.

Jake and Clementine.

Clementine and Jake overheard about the argument over the supplies.

''Looks like things aren`t getting any easier.'' Clementine said.

''Ya think?'' Jake said.

''Jake, i just wish all of this would go away. But i guess where gonna haft to live with it.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, i guess we are.'' Jake said.

''Jake...uh...i...i want to talk to you. When...when you got a minute, ok?'' Clementine said.

Jake nodded, and Clementine smiled. Then Clem walked off and Jake smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up next weekend. Bye<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Later Lee walked into Lilly`s room. Lee approached Lilly and said.'' Hey.'' Lilly looked up to Lee and said.'' I`m sorry.''

''You don`t need to apologize.'' Lee said.

''Did you come in here to give me hell, or to coddle me?'' Lilly asked.

''I wanted to follow up on what you said on stole supplies.'' Lee said.

''Do you know what`s going on?'' Lilly asked.

''No.'' Lee said.

''And you came in here to confess?'' Lilly asked.

''I`m not stealing shit, i just wanna help.'' Lee said.

''Fine. There`s a traitor, out there, one of us. He or she or they have been taking things from us.'' Lilly said.

''So what you got?'' Lee asked.

''Unforchanatly, i don`t have shit. I just know.'' Lilly said.

''Lilly.'' Lee groaned.

''The count`s off and it`s the good stuff we`ve been getting for the past few days and months. Antibiotics,Oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it.'' Lilly said.

''I see the count. And it`s fine.'' Lee said.

''I keep my own. That one`s getting messed with.'' Lilly said pointing at the organized supplies.'' I`m a fucking mess right now, but i`m not stupid. I know what happens when i start a witch hunt.'' Lilly said.

''So you want me to start one?'' Lee asked.

''I want you to poke around.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee looked down and shook his head. Then he looked up at Lilly and said.'' What`s there to go on?'' Lee asked.

Then Lilly looked down and grabbed a broken flashlight from under her bed and reviled it to Lee and gave it to him.''I found this tossed into the garbage.'' Lilly said.

''Hm.'' Lee mumbled.

''We don`t toss out equipment. We fix it. You`d only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn`t.''Lilly said.

''Fine, i`ll poke around a little bit.'' Lee said.

''Thank you. And if you don`t find anything. I`m just gonna assume it`s you.'' Lilly said.

Then Lee nodded, and got up and walked out of the room. Then he herd Duck`s voice.

''A mystery.'' Duck said.

Lee turned and saw Duck.

''Jesus, Duck.'' Lee said.

''I`m sorry. I herd you were guys talking.'' Duck said.

''You need to un hear all of that. It`s not of your business.'' Lee said walking away from Duck. Then Duck caught up to Lee and asked.'' Can i help?''

''What did i just say?'' Lee asked glaring at the ten year old boy.

''Your the greatest detective, and i can be Dick Grayson! Your ward!'' Duck said.

Then Lee didn`t respond, he just glared.

''That`s, Robin.'' Duck said.

''I know who he is.'' Lee said with a irritated tone.

Then Lee closed his eyes and shook his head. At first he thought it was crazy letting Duck help, but then to think. Maybe Duck will be help.

''Ok, your Robin.'' Lee said.

''Yes! What do i do?'' Duck asked.

''I don`t know, go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird.'' Lee said.

''I`m on the case.'' Duck said as he ran off.

Then Lee shook his head and then glanced at the flashlight. Then he looked up and glanced at Carley. He did remember that she wanted to talk to him about something. So then Lee walked up the stairs where Carley was. Then Carley saw Lee approaching her.

''Talked to Lilly yet?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, she thinks supplies have been walking away.'' Lee joked

''Really?'' Carley asked.

''There`s some broken equipment too. I`ll look into it.'' Lee said.

''Thanks for doing that.'' Carley said. Then Carley smiled at Lee and said.'' What i wanted to say was, i`ve been thinking a lot, about you.'' Carley said.

''I think about you to.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled at Lee again and she started to blush.

''Our group is small.'' Carley said.

''Your small.'' Lee said.

Then Carley rolled her eyes and smiled. Then her smiled faded away and looked at Lee.'' Your a convicted killer.''

''Carley! Jesus!'' Lee said.

''And i think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because your a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things. Look, people need to know because we`re hanging by a thread here and i can`t see Lilly talk about you without thinking it`s the next thing she`s going to say. You don`t haft to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it.'' Carley said.

''Your probably right.'' Lee said.

''Of course i`m probably right. People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble, but it might be a far cry from what will happen if they won`t hear it from you.'' Carley said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''So you`ll do it then?'' Carley asked.

''I`ll let people know. You`ve told me right, Carley.'' Lee said.

''Good, i think it`s for the best.'' Carley said. Then Carley smiled, then she leaned to Lee, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he whispered in his ear and said.'' Don`t call me small.'' She said as she got off of Lee and smiled. Then Lee started to blush, and cleared his throat.'' Now is there anything else you wanna talk to me about?'' Carley asked.

''Do you know anything about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked showing Carley to flashlight.

''It`s broken.'' Carley said.

''I know it`s broken.'' Lee said.

''And the batteries might be in backwards.'' Carley said.

''Haha, very funny.'' Lee said rolling his eyes.'' Anyway, it uses just one.'' Lee said.

''Everything should. What was the question?'' Carley asked.

''Did you break the flashlight?'' Lee asked.

''No.'' Carley answered.

''Ok then.'' Lee said.

''Anyway, i`m gonna go look into this thing.'' Lee said.

''Good idea.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked back downstairs.

-Jake and Clementine-

Jake was in his room thinking about Clementine. Then he looked out, and saw Clementine standing behind the Rv. Then Jake closed his eyes and he said to hiself.'' You got this, it`s time to make this next move.''

Then Jake walked out of his room, and approached Clementine. Then Clementine saw him and smiled.

''It`s about time you came out and talk.'' Clementine said.

''What did you wanted to talk to me about?'' Jake asked.

''About...about ''us''.'' Clementine said.

''What about ''us''?'' Jake asked.

''Well, we`ve been hanging out for quite a while. For at least three months. And then you gave me a kiss on the cheek, and when you did that i felt something. It felt tingly.'' Clementine said.

''So what are you saying?'' Jake asked.

''I`m saying that maybe we should take things a little bit further. Just kiss me on the lips and see what happens.'' Clementine said.

Then they both looked each other in the eye, and then they closed them and puckered there lips and then there faces started to move and they both kissed on the lips. This kiss was really something. It felt like it had spark in it; it was hard but soft, it was a little warm, and it felt wet to. Then they released the kissed and then they both started to blush.

''Well?'' Clementine said

Jake can`t run away from this now. He always wanted this so he said.'' That was, awesome. I...i actually felt something.'' Jake said.

''Then maybe we should be together.'' Clementine said.

''Then maybe i should start calling you, babe.'' Jake said.

Then Clementine started to giggled.'' And i guess i should started calling you, honey.'' Clementine said.

''Hahahaha. Yeah.'' Jake said.

''So. Do you think that we should start telling people about us?'' Clementine asked.

''I think so. I mean where probably gonna be kissing all over our faces in front of them anyway.'' Jake said.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee approached Clem and Jake.

''Hi, kids.'' Lee greeted.

''Hey, Lee.'' Clementine greeted back.

''Hi, Lee.'' Jake Greeted back as well.

''Did you two know anything about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked revealing the flashlight to Lee and Jake.

''No, Clem have you?'' Jake asked.

''No clue.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then.'' Lee said.

''But did, Duck say we did?'' Clementine asked.

''No, why did you ask that?'' Lee asked.

''Cause he`s always blaming us for stuff.'' Jake said.

''Like what?'' Lee asked.

''Placing a bug under his pillow.'' Clementine said.

''Did you two do it?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, that was funny.'' Jake said.

''Ok then. And uh, i want to tell you two something.'' Lee said.

''What is it?'' Clementine asked.

''The day we met i was in a car accident.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, we remember, your leg was fucked.'' Jake said.

''I really wish you stop saying those curse words. But i can`t stop you. Anyway the car i was in a police car, and i was on my way to jail for committing a crime.'' Lee said.

''Whoa!'' Clementine said shocked.

''What were you in for?'' Jake asked.

''I murdered a guy. He and my wife did some stuff. Some how can i put this? She cheated on me with him.'' Lee said.

''Oh. Bye you asked how can you put it. Do you mean sex?'' Jake asked.

Then Lee`s eyes winded up, he never knew that Jake knew sex.

''Sex. How did you know that?'' Lee asked.

''I had puberty early, and i saw a bunch of posters of haft naked women in my brother`s room, and my dad told me about sex.'' Jake said.

''Oh, ok then. Anyway, yeah, that`s what he did, and that`s why i killed him.'' Lee said.

''Oh.''

''So if you don`t want to be around me, or yell at me that`s fine. Go ahead.'' Lee said.

Then Clementine smiled and hugged Lee.

''Lee, you think that matters to us?'' Clementine asked.

''What?'' Lee asked.

''We don`t think your a bad guy. You`ve been taking care of us. Making sure where fed, making sure where safe and stuff. You know.'' Jake said.

''You`ve been like a dad to us, Lee. And where not pissed about you being a killer.'' Clementine said.

''And i bet that bastard deserved it anyway.'' Jake said.

Lee smiled and said.'' I love you, kids.'' Lee said.

''We love you to, Lee.'' Clementine and Jake said.

Then Clem and Lee released the hug and smiled.

''Thanks, kids, for understanding.'' Lee said.

''No prob, Lee. We will always understand.'' Clementine said.

''And uh, Lee, we got something to tell you.'' Jake said.

''What is it?'' Lee asked.

''Me and Clem.'' Jake began, then Clem and Jake started holding hands and started to blush.''Where together.'' Jake said.

Lee`s eyes winded up in shock. He was shocked, but glad to hear that there together.

''That`s great. But you two do know what love is right?'' Lee asked.

''Of course we do Lee, i do know all that love mubojumbo stuff.'' Jake said.

''Yeah, i`ve watch love movies eversense i was a kids and read love books, i`m sure i do know what love is.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then. I`m glad you told me, i`m happy for you two. I`ll talk to you later.'' Lee said as he got up and walked away. Then Lee approached Kenny and Katjaa.

''Hey you two.'' Lee greeted.

''Hey, Lee. Just having a little spat.'' Kenny said.

''We all carry guns now, and i don`t like it.'' Katjaa said.

''It`s the way it`s gotta be.'' Kenny scowled.

''Yes, but i`m not use to them being around. I`m sorry, how are you, Lee?'' Katjaa asked.

''I wanna tell you guys something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go ahead.'' Kenny said.

''Before all this. I was on my way to prison for committing a crime.'' Lee said.

Then both of there eyes winded up in shock.

''What?!'' Katjaa said.

''For real man?!'' Kenny asked.

''For real.'' Lee said.

''Oh my goodness.'' Katjaa said.

''It..it wasn`t for touching kids, was it?'' Kenny asked.

''Ken!'' Katjaa scowled

''No man, come on man.'' Lee said.

''What?! i gotta ask.'' Kenny said.

''No! I..i killed a guy in a fight.'' Lee said.

''Why?'' Katjaa asked.

''He slept with my wife, and i got angry, and i killed him. He was the state senator.'' Lee explained.

''Shit.'' Kenny said.

''So. Your pissed?'' Lee asked.

''Lee, look, you don`t seem like your a bad guy. You`ve been taking care of Clem and Jake and even my boy, Duck. And plus everything has already gone to shit. It doesn`t matter.'' Kenny said.

''Yes, i agree, you don`t seem you are a bad man to me.'' Katjaa said.

''Thanks you guys.'' Lee said.

''No prob.'' Kenny said.

''And one more question.'' Lee said.

''What is it?'' Kenny asked.

''Do any of you know about this broken flashlight?'' Lee asked showing the flashlight to the married couple.

''Fuck. We don`t have many of those.'' Kenny said.

''I saw some broken glass over there. I meant to clean it up so the kids won`t hurt thereselves on it. I forgot though.'' Katjaa said.

''Thanks.'' Lee said as he walked away and approached the Rv, and looked up at Ben.

''Hey, Ben.'' Lee said.

''Yeah?'' Ben asked.

''Can i tell you something?'' Lee asked.

''Sure, is it about my watch, i`m trying my best.'' Ben said.

''Your doing fine. I was on my way to prison before all this.'' Lee said.

Ben`s eyes winded up in shock.

''Whoa! seriously?!'' Ben asked.

''Yes.'' Lee said.

''Whoa. What where you in for?'' Ben asked.

''It`s not important right now.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well ok.'' Ben said.

''Your a part of this group now, and i think that your trustworthy.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well, thanks for trusting me man.'' Ben said.

Lee smiled, he was happy to tell everyone his secrect. Then Lee approached Doug and said.'' Hey, Doug.'' Lee said.

''Hey.'' Doug said.

''I need to tell you something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go for it.'' Doug said.

''I was on my way to prison, before all of this.'' Lee said.

Doug`s eyes winded up.'' Seruously!'' Doug asked.

''Serioulsy.'' Lee said.

''Whoa, what where you in for?'' Doug asked.

''It`s not important right now. I just wanted to tell you, cause i trust you and your a part of this group now.'' Lee said.

''Oh, well, thanks for trusting me, Lee.'' Doug said.

Lee smiled and nodded, then he approached Denease and said.'' Hey, Denease.'' Lee greeted.

''What`s up?'' Denease said.

''I need to tell you something.'' Lee said.

''Ok, go for it.'' Denease said.

''I was sent to prison before everything went to shit.'' Lee said.

''And?'' Denease asked.

''And? you mean your not surprised?'' Lee asked.

''I am a little, but it doesn`t matter to me. You seem like your a great guy, and that prison thing is a lifetime ago, everything is already shit, it doesn`t matter now.'' Denease said.

''Thanks, Denease.'' Lee said.

''No prob.'' Denease said.

Then Lee walked away and walked upstairs to where Carley was standing.

''Yeah?'' Carley asked.

''I told everyone except Lilly and Duck.'' Lee said.

''Well? Carley asked.

''It went well. Nobody wasn`t pissed at me.'' Lee said.

''Good, so why didn`t you tell, Lilly?'' Carley asked.

''She`s a going through some stuff already, and i don`t want to make it worse.'' Lee said.

''True. Anyway, how`s the case?'' Carley asked.

''I feel like i`m almost to it. I found a 'X' drew on the wall with pink chalk.'' Lee said.

''That`s strange.'' Carley said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''Well. Ok then, good luck on the search.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, ok.'' Lee said.

Then Carley smiled and placed her lips on Lee`s. Then Lee`s eyes winded up in shock. Then Lee kissed Carley back. Then Clementine and Jake looked up and smiled.

''Well, well.'' Jake said with a smirk.

''Aw, i wish i had a camara.'' Clementine said.

Then Carley released the kiss and they both started to blush.

''Sorry.'' Carley said apologizing.

''For what?'' Lee asked.

They didn`t say anything. It was completely silenced until Lee broke it.

''I...should go solve the mystery now.'' Lee said.

''Good idea.'' Carley said.

Then Lee walked back downstairs and went back to solving the case of the stolen supplies.

Doug and Denease.

Doug approached Denease. Denease looked at Doug with a smirk and said.'' I was wondering when you`d show up.'' She said.

''You wanted to talk to me about something?'' Doug asked.

''Just, for the past few weeks, i gotten to know this group a lot, even you.'' Denease said.

''Well that`s good.'' Doug said.

Then Denease approached Doug and said.'' Remember i said that you`d make a better leader last week?'' Denease asked.

''Yeah, i remember.'' Doug said.

''Well, uh...i...i don`t know why i said that. It`s just when i saw..met..you, i felt something. I felt something in my heart. I mean that, i know our behavior aren`t alike, but we do like things like technology and other stuff.'' Denease said.

''True. And i felt something to when we first met.'' Doug said.

''And that`s why i want to do this.'' Denease said as she kissed him on the lips, Doug started to blush. Then Denease released the kiss and smiled.'' Well?'' Denease asked.

''It was...great, Denease. Glad we had the time to share our feelings with each other and stuff.'' Doug said.

''Yeah.'' Denease said.

''And can you oh. Teach me how to use a gun sometime?'' Doug asked.

Then Denease smiled and said.'' Sure.''

Then they herd a voice

''YOU DON`T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!'' 1# A male`s voice shouted.

''What the-

''Bandits, get down.'' Denease said as they both took cover behind the Rv.'' Stay here.'' Denease said as she got out her riffle and climed up on the Rv. Then Denease got up on the Rv and saw the bandits keeping everyone hostage except Lee and Lilly. Then Denease aimed at the bandit leader with her riffle until she herd Lee`s voice.

''Hey! stop!'' Lee said.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' The bandit leader asked aiming the gun at Lee`s head.

''None of your damn buisness. Why the fuck are you here?! What do you want from us?!'' Lee asked.

''We want our damn supplies from someone in your group. One of them made a promise to us!'' The bandit leader said.

''Well what does it take to reach another deal or something?!'' Lee asked.

''Fuck no, shithead! we don`t do second deals!'' The bandit leader said.

''That`s right!'' 2# Bandit said.

''Just a little further, don`t move, you son of a bitch.'' Denease said as she pointed her gun at the bandit leader`s head, but then he was already shot in the head, and he was dead. Then everybody started running to saftey and Carley shot two bandits, and Lee shot one in the ass while he was trying to escape. Then Denease looked up to see who shot the bandit, and saw Lilly with her riffle. Then more bandits started to come out of the woods, and started shooting, and the others took cover while Denease and Lilly was shooting. Then Kenny came out with a riffle.

''We gotta get outta here!'' Kenny said.

''No shit!'' Lee said.

''Get those basturds, cover our people and get them in the Rv! And Doug, come help me'' Kenny said as he gave Lee the riffle and him and Doug went into the Rv. Then Lee saw Carley and Ben taking cover. He started shooting some bandit heads. Then more came out and started shooting, then Lee started shooting the bandits that was shooting.

''Come on, in the Rv! hurry!'' Lee said.

Then Carley and Ben ran to Rv, and Carley and Ben quickly got inside, and Carley came back out with gun, and saw Katjaa,Clementine,Jake, and Duck covered behind a table. Then Carley started shooting some bandit in the heads so Katjaa,Duck,Clem and Jake could pass through. Then Jake looked down and saw a gun. Jake grabbed the gun, and aimed at one of the bandits and shot him in the head. Then Clementine pulled Jake down and glared.

''Stay down! Your gonna get your head blown off!'' She said.

''We haft to do something!'' Jake said.

''Let, Lee,Carley,Denease, and Lilly handle it!'' Clementine told.

Then they herd Carley`s voice.

''Guys! Come on!'' Carley said.

Then Clementine and Jake made it to the Rv. But then Jake stood right by Carley. Then Katjaa and Duck was about to go, but then a walker appeared and grabbed Katjaa and pushed her and Duck down, and tried to bite her. Then Carley aimed her gun at the walker that was attacking Katjaa and Duck. But then the walker was already shot in the head, and was dead. Carley turned to Jake and saw him aiming the gun.

''Good job, Jake.'' Carley said.

Then Jake looked at the gun and said.'' It wasn`t me!'' He said. Then he turned and saw Clementine aiming her gun.

''CLEM!?'' Jake said.

''Yeah, that was me.'' Clementine said.

''Nice going, babe.'' Jake praised.

''Thanks, but come up with a better nickname, sweet.'' Clementine said as she and Jake got in the Rv. Then Katjaa and Duck made there way to the Rv.

''You two ok?!'' Carley asked.

''Where, where fine!'' Katjaa said as her and Duck quickly passed Carley.

''Lilly! Denease! Get in the Rv!'' Lee shouted.

''Screw em' let them stay!'' Kenny shouted from inside the Rv.

Then walkers started coming in and they all started shooting numerous walkers. Then they herd the engine starting. That means the Rv`s working. Then Carley quickly ran inside, and Denease climbed down, and ran inside.'' Lilly, last chance, get down here!'' Lee said as he ran inside.

Then Lilly glanced at the raid, and she wanted to stay and fight, but there was too manny bandits and walkers, she was gonna run out of bullets. So then she made the decision and she decided to get down and get in the Rv. Then Kenny started driving away, and they all made it out of the motor inn.

''Kat, Duck! You ok?!'' Kenny asked.

''Where fine! Where fine!'' Katjaa said.

''Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!'' Ben said.

Then Ben glanced at Lilly and said.'' I`m sorry!''

''Everything`s fine.'' Carley said.

''Everything`s not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything.'' Lilly said.

''Hey, where still alive, aren`t we?'' Jake asked.

''We barely got out of there alive.'' Lilly said.

''Yeah, but we survived.'' Clementine said agreeing with Jake.

''That`s not the point. Somebody in here caused it to happen. They didn`t get there last package so they attacked us.'' Lilly said.

''Ok, Lilly calm down. Your not making this easier after what we just went through.'' Carley said.

''Oh really then? Then what about this?'' Lilly asked giving Carley a bag. Carley opened it and saw meds.'' Lee found the bag hidden outside the wall.'' Lilly said.

''It`s true.'' Lee said.

''So, Denease. Is there something you want to say?'' Lilly asked glaring at Denease.

''Fuck you, i didn`t do anything.'' Denease said.

''We`ll haft to get it out of you then.'' Lilly said.

''Fuck off.'' Denease said.

''You are in no position to make demands.'' Lilly said.

''Neither are you.'' Denease said.

''Come on, Lilly. Denease is trustworthy, she`s been helping us.'' Doug said.

''Thank you, Doug.'' Denease said.

''Your girlfriend can fight her own battles. Unless there`s something going on here that implicates you both.'' Lilly said.

''Don`t be ridiculous. You know what? I bet this is revenge for kicking your ass last week.'' Denease said.

''No, this isn`t, this is about protecting my group from YOU!'' Lilly said pointing at Denease.

''Ok, princess. You wanna second round of ass kicking? you got one.'' Denease said.

''Denease.'' Doug started but then her a loud thump.

''What the-''

What`s going on up there?'' Lilly asked.

''Shit. I hit something, we gotta stop.'' Kenny said.

''Fine. Well looks like once we get outside, we can end this.'' Lilly said.

''Good.'' Denease said.

Then Kenny pulled over.

''Kenny. Is it safe?'' Lee asked.

''Should be.'' Kenny said.

''Everybody out.'' Lilly ordered.

''Lilly, don`t.'' Lee begged

''Out!'' Lilly ordered.

Then they all walked out of the Rv except Duck and Katjaa, then Kenny checked under the Rv and saw a walker underneath.

''Dammit, i hate walkers. Alright, everyone keep your eyes peeled.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly glared at Denease.

''Tell me, i know you did it.'' Lilly said.

''No. I didn`t do shit. How do you even know i did it?'' Denease asked.

''I`ll tell ya why, smartass. It`s because the runs for supplies; you always want to go alone.'' Lilly said.

''So? I just wanna be alone. You don`t know what i`ve been through.'' Denease said.

''And you never talk about your family. Tell me. Is your family bandits? Assholes?'' Lilly asked.

''Fuck you! My parents aren`t bandits, there catholic, and there dead.'' Denease said.

''Keep telling me that. But i still think it`s a lie.'' Lilly said.

''There`s noway it was Denease. It was probably somebody else. It coulda been somebody sneaking into our camp.'' Doug said.

''That`s full of shit. That`s what you think?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes.'' Doug said.

''Ok, fine then. Anyone else?'' Lilly asked.

''It coulda.'' Lee said.

''I agree.'' Carley said.

''Y...yeah.'' Ben said.

''Ok, fine then. Kenny?!'' Lilly asked.

''I don`t know! Fuck...just stop...would ya?'' Kenny asked.

''Well you vote counts for you and Katjaa.'' Lilly said.

''Look. I said i wasn`t stealing anything. Damn. And don`t you EVER talk about my family.'' Denease threatened.

''Or what?'' Lilly scoffed.

''Or i`ll talk about your piece of shit, father.'' Denease said.

''Don`t you dare. If my dad was here he would kill you.'' Lilly said.

''There it is. You miss papa. Wah,wah.'' Denease said.

Then Kenny pulled the walker out from under the Rv.'' There i got it.'' Kenny said.

''Don`t you dare!'' Lilly said.

''See? You think your some tough bitch ,don`t you? Like nothing can hurt you. But your just a scared little girl who needs her daddy, but he`s gone. Boo-hoo. Get the fuck over it, princess. Everybody`s daddy`s are dead, you`ll just haft to deal with it like the rest of us. How about you start being more like the others instead of crying in your room feeling sorry for yourself. And i`m glad your dad is dead, he`s nothing but a walking shitbag, and will slow us all down trying to get to safety. So stick that up in your ass.'' Denease said.

Everyone was shocked about what Denease just said. Lilly was BEYOND angry at Denease. Then Kenny stomped on the walker`s head which caught everyone`s attention while Lilly got out her gun.

''Now what the fucks the problem here?'' Kenny asked.

Then Lilly hold her gun up and pointed it at Denease`s head. Then when Doug saw what was about to happen. He quickly pulls Denease`s arm, and Lilly moved her gun to where Doug was pulling her, and then she pulled the trigger and a bullet flew out of the gun, and shot Doug in the ear, and Doug was on the ground with everyone looking down shocked of what just happened even Lilly. Then Lee glared at Lilly furiously, and then quickly grabs Lilly and slams her on the Rv.

''Drop it!'' Lee demanded.

Then Lilly looked at the gun, and then drops it.

''Doug! Oh my God!'' Denease said kneeling down to her boyfriend.

''Holy fuck!'' Kenny said.

''Shit!'' Carley said.

''Kenny! What`s happening?!'' Katjaa asked.

''Keep, Duck away from the windows!'' Kenny said as he walked over to Lee which was still restraining Lilly.

''Get in! Where leaving this crazy bitch!'' Kenny shouted.

''No, let me kill her!'' Denease said.

''I didn`t mean to, it wasn`t suppose to be him.'' Lilly said whimpering.

''He`s still breathing!'' Carley said.

''The bullet probably didn`t reach his brain yet.'' Denease said.

''Wait. What are we gonna do with her?'' Ben asked.

''Leave her for the walkers.'' Kenny said.

''Your..your not coming with us.'' Lee said releasing Lilly and taking her gun.

''I`ll die out here.'' Lilly said.

''I don`t give a damn.'' Lee said.

''Your a murder, Lilly, we can`t have you with us.'' Kenny told.

''I`m a murderer?! You had Lee with you this hole time!'' Lilly said pointing at Lee and talking about Lee`s past as a convicted killer.

''And i don`t care what he did before!'' Kenny told.

''Y..you know?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah, he told me, and i don`t give a shit. If we keep you with us...how long until you get me?'' Kenny asked.

''I was trying to protect all of us! I don`t have anything left.'' Lilly said.

''Kenny, help me get, Doug in the Rv.'' Denease said holding Doug`s back. Then Kenny ran to Denease, and grabbed his legs, and helped Denease hold him up, and carry him back in the Rv.

Then Lee,Carley,Ben,Jake and Clementine took one last glare at Lilly, and then walked back into the Rv, and then driving away leaving Lilly on the side of the road. Lee watch Lilly running into the woods. Then he saw Carley helping Denease bandaging Doug`s right ear.

''How is he?'' Lee asked.

''He`s fine, but we won`t be able to hear out of his right ear again.'' Carley said.

Lee nodded and then looked down sadly until he herd Katjaa`s voice.

''Lee. A word please?'' Katjaa asked.

Then Lee approached up to up to where Katjaa was sitting, and then asked.'' What`s up?'' Then he saw Duck not looking good.'' Is Duck feeling ok?'' Lee asked.

Then Katjaa and Kenny looked at each other with a sad face. Then Katjaa lifted up Duck`s shirt, and saw a walker bite on the side of his stomach.

''What the fuck?!'' Lee said.

''Happened during the raid.'' Kenny said.

''What`s the plan? We never had a bite victim in the group before?'' Lee asked.

''I`m going to keep an eye on him and see what i can do, from a medical prospective.'' Katjaa said.

''We keep the same plan unless something changes. North.'' Kenny said.

''Guys...Lee started but was interrupted by Katjaa.

''What else is there to do?! We thought you should know.'' Katjaa said.

Then Kenny glanced at Lee with a sad face and said.'' Important to stay honest withe each other.'' Kenny said as his eyes where back on the road.

''Anyway, if you can tell the others, we would appreciate it.'' Katjaa said.

Lee nodded, and then sat on the couch by Clem and Jake.

''Lee? what`s wrong?'' Clementine asked.

''Duck.'' Lee said.

''What about Duck?'' Jake asked.

''He`s bitten.'' Lee said.

''What!'' Both asked in shock.

''He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.'' Lee said.

Then the two children looked down sad.

''Oh my God. I can`t believe this.'' Jake said.

''Everything is just...oh god.'' Clementine said.

Then Lee looked at the two with a sad face. Then he looked at them with a smile.

''I`m glad i have both of you.'' Lee said.

''Us to.'' Clementine said smiling at Lee.'' When i saw you two being attacked by mom and dad attacking, i thought about letting them eat you guys.'' Clementine said.

''Really?'' Jake asked.

''Why?'' Lee asked chuckling.

''Incase you two were up to no good. Anyway there was this one guy, he was a dumbass. He was yelling and trying to get into my house and take the tv, and then he tried to break the glass door with a rock.'' Clementine said.

''The door was open.'' Lee said.

''Like i said, he was a dumbass. Anyway, i threw a rock at him, and the rock hit his head, and then some walkers came and started eating him.'' Clementine explained.

''He really was a dumbass.'' Jake said.

''Let`s get some sleep.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, i`m tired.'' Clementine said.

''Diddo.'' Jake said.

Then Lee rapped his arm around the two children, and Jake rapped his arm around Clem and the three started sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Long one to. Anyway, sorry Lilly fans, don`t worry [Spoiler, you`ll see Lilly again] Anyway, yeah there`s three different couples. I hope you liked this, and good bye. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys, here`s the chapter. And warning, two characters from a different video game is in the chapter and the rest of the story, so enjoy. And i don`t own The walking dead.**

* * *

><p>Lee woke up, and then he saw sees hisself back in macon. Lee gets up and look around.<p>

''Clementine! Jake! Carley! Where are you!'' Lee asked.

Then Lee starts walking around and looking around. Then he hear`s a voice.

''L...Lee.'' A voice said.

Lee stops and looks down, and sees his brother, B Everrt, crushed under a lamppost.

''B!'' Lee said.

''Why, Lee? Why didn`t you save me?'' B asked.

''I`m sorry, B! I wish i stuck around.'' Lee said.

''Well you didn`t. You...you killed me, you killed mom and dad, if you where here, we wouldn`t be dead.'' B said.

''I`m sorry.'' Lee said.

''You couldn`t even save your friends.'' B said.

''I tried, B, you know i did.'' Lee said.

''You can`t even protect those children either.'' B said.

''B, stop, this isn`t you.'' Lee said.

''BECAUSE I`M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I hate you Lee, i always have.'' B said as he disappeared. Then Lee hear`s two voices.'' LEE!''

Lee turns and sees his parents standing.

''MOM! DAD!'' Lee cried out as he ran to them. But then Walkers appeared and started eating them and hearing there screams.

''NO! This isn`t happening!'' Lee said.

Then Lee hear`s heavy breathing and moaning. Then Lee turns and sees his ex-wife having sex with the senator.'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Lee cried out.

Then they disappeared and then ground starts to crack upon Lee, and then leaves a big hole as Lee falls down. Then Lee landed on the ground, and then gets up, and hear`s moaning, then he sees Clementine,Jake,Carley,Kenny,Duck,Doug, Ben, and Katjaa as walkers.

''NO, this isn`t happening!'' Lee said.

Then the walkers starts to approached Lee, then Lee was about to run, but then sees his legs in the ground.''Hey!'' Lee said. Then Lee looks up at the walkers and they got closer, then the walkers grabbed Lee and was about to bite him.'' NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!'' Lee shouted. Then there was a bright flash, and Lee opens his eyes and sees that he`s back inside the Rv. Then he turns to his left side and sees Jake and Clementine still wrapped around his arm and sleeping. Then he turns to the right and sees, Carley! sleeping on his right side.

''Carley?'' Lee whispered.

Looks like Carley really do likes Lee. Then Lee hear`s Kenny`s voice.

''Got something up ahead.'' Kenny said.

Then Lee nods, and shakes the three up.

''Hey, wake up.'' Lee said.

They open there eyes and see Lee up.

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''I`m here, how`d you sleep?'' Lee asked.

''Fine.'' Jake said.

''I slept fine to.'' Clementine said.

Then they turned to Doug and Denease and sees them sleeping in the back together, and Ben laying his head down.

''Lee?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, honey?'' Lee asked.

''Are Doug and Denease, together?'' Clementine asked.

''What do you mean by that, sweet pea?'' Lee asked.

''I mean that, are they in love?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, i think so sweet pea, why do you ask that?'' Lee asked.

''Because i saw them together last night, and Doug saving Denease from the gunshot.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, well that make sense, Clementine, kinda.'' Lee said.

'' Lee, get up here.'' Kenny said.

''Ok, i will.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turns to Carley and saw her still sleeping on his lap when he shook her, man she`s a heavy sleeper. Anyway he shakes her again awake and says her name.'' Carley.'' Lee said.'' Carley wakes up, and saw that she was on Lee`s chest, then she quickly moves away from Lee and asks.'' What happened?'' Carley asked in a awkward tone.

''You where sleeping on my chest.'' Lee said with a smirk.

''Oh my god, i`m so sorry. I feel embraced.'' Carley said with a blush on her cheeks.

Then Lee gets up and said.'' It`s nothing to be embraced about, Carley.'' Lee said touching Carley`s face. Then the Rv stops and which shook the group a little, then Lee walked up to the upper seat and sees a tree tipped over on the ground. Then Kenny starts getting angry and says.'' FUCK! I HATE THIS...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Kenny screamed as he punched the wheel as the Rv started hawnking. Then Denease came up and took his hand off the Rv.'' Will you stop, your gonna attract walkers!'' Denease said.

''Get your fucking hands off me!'' Kenny said as he pushed her and shoved Denease as he walked out of the Rv.'' Asshole.'' Denease said.

Then Lee walked up to Katjaa and Duck, and he saw that he was turning a little grey.

''How`s, Duck?'' Lee asked.

''Not so good. Why...why is this happening to us?'' Katjaa asked as she started to sob.'' We where living a normal life, until the walkers came. Everything is destroyed.'' Katjaa said looking down at his son.

''I know, Katjaa, it hurts me to, but we gotta live with it.'' Lee said.

Katjaa didn`t respond, she just shook her head.

Then Carley and Denease walked up and asked.'' Is, Duck ok?'' Carley asked.

''Duck is bitten.'' Lee said.

Both of there eyes winded up in horror.

''Seriously?'' Denease asked.

''Yes, he got bitten during the raid back at the motor inn.'' Lee explained

''Oh god. This is bad. Poor kid.'' Denease said looking down at the boy. Then Denease gave Duck a sad face, but then she glared and shook her head and closed her eyes as she went back with Doug.

''What`s her problem?'' Jake asked.

''I don`t know, anyway, all of us better get outside with Kenny before he does something stupid.'' Carley said.

''I agree.'' Lee said as he turned to Katjaa worriedly.'' Katjaa, you coming?'' Lee asked.

''Me and Duck will stay inside, you go ahead.'' Katjaa said.

Lee nodded and him,Carley,Jake and Clementine walked outside.

''Lee?'' Clementine said.

''Hm?'' Lee asked.

''Have you thought about me shooting with a gun yet?'' Clementine asked.

''Um, i`m still thinking, sweet pea. Carley told me about you shooting the walker back at the motor inn, so maybe i will teach you.'' Lee said.

''Thanks. And speaking of Duck and Katjaa.'' Clementine started turning back to the Rv.'' It`s my fault.'' Clementine said.

''What?'' Lee asked.

''It`s my fault, if i had shot the walker in time, maybe Duck wouldn`t have got bitten.'' Clementine said.

''Clementine, honey. Don`t blame yourself, you did all ya could.'' Lee said.

Then Lee turns to Kenny, and sees that he`s sitting on a log with a gun in his hand.

''I`m gonna go talk to him.'' Lee said walking towards Kenny.

Then Lee made his way to Kenny and greeted.'' Hey, Kenny.''

Then Kenny looked up with a glare on his face.

''Why can`t you leave me alone? Can`t you see that my son is dying and no shit to do about it?'' Kenny asked.

''Kenny. I`m sorry about, Duck.'' Lee said.

''Sorry huh? Well that`s nice of ya, seeing that this was your little girl`s fault in the first place.'' Kenny said talking about Clementine.

Then Lee glared at Kenny and said.'' Now hold on a damn minute. This isn`t Clem`s fault.'' Lee said.

''Your right, it was your girlfriend`s fault.'' Kenny said talking about Carley.

''It ain`t her fault either. Don`t pin this on Clem, Carley, or even Jake.'' Lee said.

''Your right, it ain`t her fault either, it`s yours.'' Kenny said getting up.

''Kenny, don`t...''

''Don`t what?! My son is dying because of you! Where were you, Lee? Where were you when my wife and son was attacked huh?'' Kenny asked.

''I was dealing with bandits, i trusted Carley to handle it.'' Lee said.

''So now it`s back to Carley?!'' Kenny asked.

''KENNY! YOU KNOW WHAT! WE`VE ALL LOST FAMILIES, NOT JUST YOU! SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!'' Lee shouted.

Then Kenny got angry and then punched Lee, then Kenny punched back, and then Lee tackled him and started punching his face. Then Carley came and restrained Lee.

''Lee! that`s enough!'' Carley shouted.

Then Lee got his gun out and aimed at Kenny`s head.

''What? you think your some tough guy now? Huh? You don`t have the guts to kill me, like back at the St. John dairy, you refused to kill Andy!'' Kenny said.

''He wasn`t worth to kill.'' Lee said.

''Yeah, sure he wasn`t.'' Kenny said.

''You know what, i`ve lost families, Carley lost families, Clem and Jake lost families, Denease lost families, and Doug lost families, and Lilly lost her dad. I had to put down my own brother back in macon when we where trying to get those keys.'' Lee said.

Then Kenny looked down and shook his head, and Carley put her hand on Lee`s shoulder.

''So don`t be an asshole and act like your the only one whose lost people!'' Lee shouted.

Then Kenny looked up at Lee and said.''I don`t need to hear this shit. Just leave me the fuck alone.'' Kenny said.

Lee nodded and glared and the Lee and Carley walked away from Kenny. Then Lee looked down sadly.

''You ok?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, i`m fine. Look, i say we go over the tree and see if there`s something up ahead.'' Lee suggested.

''I agree. But we can`t take Duck,Kenny,Katjaa and Doug with us, there out of shape and we can`t leave them alone either.'' Carley said.

''I`ll stay here.'' Denease said walking out of the Rv.

''Me to.'' Ben said.

''Denease, Ben, are you sure?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, i`ll keep an eye on them. I can take care of myself and the others.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, i`ll be fine.'' Ben said.

''What about Clementine and Jake?'' Carley asked.

''There coming with us.'' Lee said.

''Are you sure?'' Carley asked.

''Yes, Carley. I`m sure.'' Lee said.

''Ok then. Kids, come on, let`s got see what`s on the otherside.'' Lee said.

They nodded and then went to the otherside and started walking.

Then later they started talking while they where walking.

''Do you think, Kenny`s gonna be ok?'' Clementine asked Jake.

''I don`t know, after what i herd, i don`t think he`s gonna be alright.'' Jake said.

Clementine nodded.

Then Lee looked at Carley and says.'' I`m gonna teach Clementine how to shoot, what do you think about it?'' Lee asked.

''I think you should.'' Carley said.

''Really?'' Lee asked.

''Yes, this world has already gone to shit and Clem needs to learn how to shoot.'' Carley said.

''Ok, wait, what about Jake, do you think that he should shoot to?'' Lee asked.

''Maybe you should ask him. But really, i think he can, cause i saw him trying to shoot, but his girlfriend stopped him.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, well i`ll ask him.'' Lee said.

Then Carley sees something up ahead.

''There.'' Carley pointed.

Then they sees where Carley pointed and sees a car wash.

''A Car wash?'' Lee said.

''Let`s go check it out.'' Jake said running off.

''Jake wait! Dammit!'' Lee said as he followed Jake.

''Boys, huh?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, sometimes there idiots. Sometimes Jake`s a idiot, but he does think to.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah.'' Carley said.

''So, did you two tie the knot?'' Clementine asked with a smirk.

''What do you mean by tying the knot?'' Carley asked.

''I mean kiss to kiss, love.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, well, yeah, but if you mean the other love, then no.'' Carley said.

''Oh, ok.'' Clementine said.

''What about you and Jake?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah, we did, but we never did the other love.'' Clementine said.

''Oh, that`s good, cause your not ready for the other type of love yet.'' Carley said.

Clementine nodded. Then they caught up to the car wash, and saw Lee and Jake finding stuff.

''Look, a gun.'' Jake said as he found a gun.

''How many bullets?'' Carley asked.

Jake checked and saw that there was ten bullets.

''Ten, bullets.'' Jake said.

''Good, but now enough.'' Carley said.

Then Lee got up and approached the three survivors.

''Look what i found.'' Lee said showing a firefly pendant.

''A firefly, i herd of them. There like a swat team, but there at the hospital still trying to save people.'' Carley said.

''Yeah, i herd of them to.'' Lee said.

''My dad use to work with the fireflies.'' Jake said.

''Really?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said.'' But then all of this started and y`know.'' Jake said.

Then they herd moaning.

''You hear that? walkers.'' Clementine said.

''I know. Stay quiet.'' Lee said.

Then they crouched down and followed the sound of the walkers. Then they got to where they herd the sound, and saw six walkers standing.

''Ok, there`s six of them. What`s the plan?'' Carley asked.

''We sneak up, and attack.'' Lee said.

''What about us?'' Clementine asked.

''Ok, you two stay here.'' Lee said.

''This is bullshit, we should help you.'' Clementine said.

''I know.'' Lee said as he got out his gun and gave it to Clementine.'' You shoot if anything happens.'' Lee said.

Clementine nodded.

''What about me?'' Jake asked.

''You, still have that gun with ten bullets?'' Carley asked.

''Yeah.'' Jake said holding showing Carley the gun.

''Good, you and Clementine shoot incase something happens.'' Carley said.

Jake nods.

''Wait, what about me shooting? i..i don`t know...''

''At least try, you shot that walker back at the motor inn. And i think your a good shot, and i promise, sweet pea, i`ll teach you how to shoot more and get better at it.'' Lee said.

Clementine nods. Then Lee smiles, then Lee and Carley approached the two walkers with knives. Then they got closer, and stabbed two walkers. Then the other four was coming at them. But then Clementine and Jake already shot two in the head. Then Lee and Carley stabbed the last two in the head.

''Nice shot.'' Lee said turning to Clem and Jake.

''Thanks.'' Clementine said looking at the gun and smiling.

Then two walkers appeared and grabbed Lee and Carley by surprised.

''LEE! CARLEY!'' Jake cried out.

Then Jake and Clementine quickly aimed there guns at the walkers heads, and shot both of them in the head and was dead.

''There.'' Jake said.

''Please tell me it`s the end of it.'' Clementine said chuckling.

''Man, you two are good shots.'' Lee said.

''Thanks.'' Clementine said.

Then two walkers appeared and grabbed Clem and Jake. Then two more appeared and grabbed Lee and Carley and tried to bite them. Then two survivors appeared and stabbed stabbed the walkers in the head and was dead. Then they pushed both of the walkers off of them and looked up at the two survivors. It was a man and a teenage girl.

''Are you two alright?'' The man asked.

''Um, yeah.'' Lee said getting up.

''Thanks for saving our asses.'' Carley said.

''We herd gunshots, and we thought that we should go check it out.'' The Girl said.

''Really, the gunshots was caused by us, sorry, we where trying to save our friends.'' Jake said as he helped his girlfriend up.

''Who are you people?'' The Man asked.

''We should be asking you the same thing.'' Lee said.

''Ok, we`ll go first.'' The Man said.'' I`m Joel.'' The man said.

''And i`m, Ellie.'' The Girl said.

''Hi, Ellie, i`m, Clementine.'' Clementine greeted smiling at Ellie.

''I`m, Jake.'' Jake said.

Then Ellie smiled at Jake, then noticed them holding hands.

''Are you two together?'' Ellie said.

''If you mean like love, then yes.'' Jake said.

''I`m, Lee.'' Lee said.

''And i`m, Carley, we got a group that`s not far from here. But one of them is bitten, two is reckless, and one is shot in the ear. But our friends Ben and Denease is there making sure nothing goes to hell.'' Carley said.

''Oh, ok, we understand. We where looking for fuel to get our truck working. We have a group that`s not far from here.'' Joel said.

''Really? How many?'' Lee asked.

''Eight including us, how many you got?'' Joel asked

''Ten including us.'' Lee said.

''Ok. Anyway You seen any Fuel here?'' Joel asked.

''I think i saw some in the car wash.'' Lee said.

''Ok, thanks.'' Joel said as he went in the car wash and saw some fuel. Then Joel picked up the fuel.''Where you folks headed?'' Joel asked.

''North, where trying to find a place called, wellington.'' Carley answered.

''Wellington? Ha, i think that place is probably full of crap. But it`s probably worth the yeah, that`s where me,Ellie and our group are headed to.'' Joel said.

''Hey, maybe you and your group can come with us.'' Ellie said.

''Ellie.'' Joel staretd but was interrupted by Ellie.

''Come on, saftey and numbers, and there heading to the place where headed.'' Ellie said.

''We don`t know these people.'' Joel said.

''But they seem like that they could be a big help. Come on, Joel.'' Ellie begged.

Then Joel shook his head. Then glanced at the four survivors.

''Fine, you can come if your up for it.'' Joel said.

''I say we go with them. What do you guys think?'' Jake asked.

''I think so.'' Clementine said.

''Me to.'' Carley said.

''I suppose, yeah.'' Lee said.

''Ok. But any bullshit, and your gonna wish you never made this decison.'' Joel warned.

''That goes for you two to.'' Lee said.

''Anyway, we should go check on the others.'' Clementine said.

''Ok, me,Clementine, and Jake will go with Joel and Ellie, Carley you go back to the others and let them know that we found new survivors.'' Lee said.

''Ok.'' Carley said.

''You got something to protect yourself with?'' Lee asked.

''I got these.'' Carley said holding a gun and a knife.

''Ok, go ahead, and be carful.'' Lee said.

''Sense when am i not carful?'' Carley asked as she walked away.

''Ok, c`mon, let`s go.'' Joel said.

Then Lee,Clementine,Jake, and Carley started to follow Joel and Ellie back to there group and the truck, while Carley was walking back to the motor inn group.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please don`t hate. I like the Last of us, so i thought that i would add the characters in the walking dead story. Anyway, bye guys. [I DON`T OWN THE LAST OF US OR THE WALKING DEAD]<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 End of Long road ahead

Later back at the Rv.

Denease was sleeping on Doug`s chest holding her riffle while Duck was sleeping on Katjaa`s lap, Ben was outside taking watch with his gun, and Kenny still sitting on the log. Then Denease herd moaning which woke her up, the moan came from Doug. She looked up and saw Doug opening his eyes. Then Denease got up and started shaking Doug.

''Doug.'' Denease said

Then Doug opened his eyes, and saw Denease.

''Denease, what happened?'' Doug asked.

''That crazy bitch, Lilly shot you in the ear.'' Denease said.

Then Doug hissed in pain, his ear really did hurt like hell.

''Thanks for saving my life.'' Denease said.

''No prob, anything for you.'' Doug said.

''Yeah, now...don`t ever do that again.'' Denease said.

Then Doug smiled more, and looked down and blushed.

''The bad new is that we can`t get the bullet out of your ear, so you can never hear out of your right ear...again.'' Denease said.

''Well that sucks.'' Doug said.

''Yeah it does.'' Denease said.

Then Doug noticed the others gone.

''Where`s the others?'' Doug asked.

''We decided to leave Lilly behind.'' Denease said.

''Why?'' Doug asked.

''She tried to kill me, and she shot you, and plus she`s a reck, we had to leave her and you know that.'' Denease said.

Doug nodded and looked down in sadness.

''Anyway, a tree blocked our way, Lee,Carley,Jake, and Clementine went to go check out the otherside while me and Ben take watch.'' Denease explained.

''Ok, what about Katjaa,Kenny and Duck?'' Doug asked.

Then Denease looked down with a sad face.'' Duck`s bitten.'' Denease said.

Then Doug`s eyes winded up in horror

''Really?'' Doug asked.

''Yes, he got bitten during the raid back at the motor inn.'' Denease said.

''Oh my God. How did Katjaa and Kenny take it?'' Doug asked.

''They where sad. Katjaa`s keeping an eye on Duck, up there by the driver seat, and Kenny`s out there reckless.'' Denease said.

''Oh ok.'' Doug said.

Then Carley came in and said.'' Guys.'' Carley said. Then She saw Doug and said.'' Doug! Good, your awake.'' Carley said.

''Well, of course i am.'' Doug said getting up

''Where`s Lee,Jake and Clem?'' Denease asked.

''We met some new survivors on the otherside, they seem friendly. They say that they have a working truck, so Lee,Jake, and Clementine went to go check it out. I just came back here to get you guys.'' Carley said.

''Carley! I need you, right now!'' Katjaa called out.

Then Carley rushed up to Katjaa, and saw that Duck was coughing up blood and his skin color turning blue and pale.

''Oh shit.'' Carley said.

''He`s running out of time.'' Katjaa said.

''Ok, bring...bring him outside, and we will...Carley trailed off but she didn`t want to finish the sentence.

Then they all walked outside, and Katjaa walked out holding Duck, and holding a gun.

''Ken.'' Katjaa called out.

Then Kenny walked over and said.'' Kat, what is it?'' Kenny asked.

''Duck, he`s...he`s...''

''He`s not!'' Kenny said cutting off Katjaa.

''What do you mean he`s not? Look at your son!'' Katjaa shouted.

''He`s fine, Kat! He just got a cold.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, you know damn well that this isn`t a cold. He`s going to turn into one of those things, and i won`t allow it.'' Katjaa said as she approached to the trees, and sat him on the ground and let Duck lean his back to the tree.

''He won`t turn! Why do you want to kill our son?!'' Kenny asked.

''KENNY! LOOK AT HIM!'' Katjaa said.

''HE`S FINE!'' Katjaa shouted.

''NO HE`S NOT! Now it`s time to say our goodbyes!'' Katjaa shouted as she started crying.

''No! You give me that gun right now!'' Kenny said as he grabbed the gun, but then Katjaa started pulling it back, then Kenny pulled it back.

''Kenny! Let go!'' Katjaa demanded.

''NO!'' Kenny said.

''Guys, stop!'' Carley demanded.

Then Carley,Denease, and Doug was running to Kenny and Katjaa so they would take there gun . then Kenny pulled the gun out of her hands, and accidentally squeezed the trigger, and the bullet flew out and shot Katjaa in the stomach. Then blood started to appear out of her stomach as she put two hands on her stomach.

''K..Kat?'' Kenny said.

Then Katjaa fell on the ground. Then Kenny bent down to Katjaa and he started holding her head up and said.'' Katjaa, i`m so sorry! I`m sorry!'' Kenny said.

''K...Ken..Kenny.'' Katjaa said.

''Katjaa, just hang on, hon. Everything`s gonna be alright.'' Kenny said.

''I...love you...honey.'' Katjaa said as her eyes closed and was dead.

''No, no. Kat.'' Kenny said as tears started to come out of his eyes and running down his face.'' Oh my God!'' Kenny said.

''Kenny. I`m so sorry.'' Carley said.

''I`m sorry, Kat. I`m so sorry. I didn`t mean to...Oh God.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny looks at the gun, and Duck, and a dead Katjaa, and knew what he had to do. Then Kenny got up, and picked up the gun, and aimed it at Katjaa`s head.''I`m sorry, to do this to ya, darlin.'' Kenny said as he squeezed the trigger, and shot Katjaa in the head to prevent her from turning. Then Kenny turned to Duck, and got up and said.'' I`m sorry, son. I wish that all of this didn`t happen, but it did. Now, just close your eyes son, while i...I`m gonna put ya out of your misery. I love you son.'' Kenny said.

''I love...you...t..to...d..dad.'' Duck said.

Then Duck closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Kenny and the others knew he was dead. Then Carley approached Kenny and said.'' You don`t haft to do this.'' Carley said.

''No. I..i can do this.'' Kenny said.

Carley nodded, and took a couple of steps back to the group. Then Kenny aimed the gun at Duck`s head. Kenny didn`t want to do this, but he just had to, to prevent him from turning. Then Kenny squeeze the trigger and and shot Duck in the head, to prevent him from turning. Then more tears started to come out from his eyes and down his face. Kenny dropped the gun and took a few steps back. The group looked at Kenny sadly, they felt bad about him loosing his family.

''We...we should move on.'' Denease said.

''Yeah, let`s catch up with Lee and the others.'' Carley said.

''What about, Kenny?'' Doug asked.

''Kenny?'' Carley said.

''I`m, i`m coming, just hold on.'' Kenny said.

Then Kenny bent down, and then started praying. While the others was talking.

''I`m worried about, Kenny.'' Carley said.

''Me to. That man is a mess, we gotta keep an eye on him

''Alright, let`s go.'' Kenny said.

They all nodded, passed the tree, and then started making there way to Lee,Jake,Clementine, and Joel`s group.

Then later. Lee,Clem,Jake,Joel and Ellie was still walking back to Joel`s camp.

''How much farther?'' Lee asked.

''A little more, just try to keep up.'' Joel said.

''Yeah, ok.'' Lee said.

''So how long have you two been together?'' Ellie asked turning to Clementine and Jake.

''For some time. We kissed yesterday.'' Clementine said.

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' Jake asked with a smirk.

''I have a girlfriend.'' Ellie said.

Then both children eyes winded up.

''Girlfriend? but your a girl.'' Clementine said.

''Just why because i`m a girl, doesn`t mean i can fall in love with another girl.'' Ellie said.

''So your a lesbian then.'' Jake said.

''Yep.'' Ellie said.

''What`s her name?'' Clementine asked.

''Riley. She`s my age.'' Ellie said.

''Ok.'' Clementine said.

''Here we are.'' Joel said as he moved a bush and saw a cabin and a truck.

''Whoa.'' Lee said.

Then they approached the cabin. Then six people walked out. And glanced at the survivors: Riley,Tess,Bill,Sarah, Tracey, and Tommy

''Thank God your back.'' Tracey said as she hugged Joel.'' Yeah, me to.'' Joel said.

''I was wondering when you be back.'' Riley said.

''Yeah. Well i`m back.'' Ellie said as she hugged Riley.

''Wait, who are these three?'' Bill asked.

''We met them while we where getting the fuel for the truck. There friendly. They have another group.'' Joel said.

''And i take it, Joel told you about our working truck?'' Tess said.

''Yeah.'' Lee said.

''They have a group not far from here.'' Ellie said.

''And i take it you expect a ride on the truck?'' Bill asked.

''Yes, your going to Wellington, that`s where were headed to.'' Lee said.

''Joel, are you really believing that there going to wellington?'' Bill asked.

''Hey, fat ass. Where standing right here, and we are going to wellington!'' Jake shot at.

''You listen here, you little smart ass.'' Bill started pointing his knife at Jake.

''Ok, Bill, enough.'' Joel said.

''Jake, stop.'' Lee said.

''I agree, they maybe working with David. But what do we know?'' Tommy said.

''Who`s David?'' Clementine asked.

''You don`t know who, David is?'' Sarah asked.

''I think they don`t if they don`t know who he is.'' Tracey said.

''Who`s David?'' Lee asked.

''Doesn`t matter.'' Ellie said.

''Anyway. Guys, this is Lee,Clementine and Jake. Lee, this is Riley,Tess,Bill,Tracey,my brother Tommy, and my daughter, Sarah.'' Joel said.

''Well, nice to meet all of you. Well kinda.'' Lee said.

''He`s got a group that`s not far from here.'' Ellie said.

''Where are they?'' Riley asked.

''There...

''Lee.'' Carley voice said.

Lee,Carley, and Clementine turned and saw Carley and the group.

''There you guys are.'' Denease said.

''Doug, your alive.'' Clementine said smiling.

''Yeah, why wouldn`t i be?'' Doug asked.

Then Lee noticed Katjaa and Duck not with the group.

''Did Kenny take care of Duck?'' Lee asked.

''Yes.'' Carley said.

''But what about Katjaa?'' Lee asked.

Then the group looked down sadly.

''It was an accident.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny...what happened?'' Lee asked.

''I got angry and didn`t want to believe Duck was dying. Katjaa had the gun in her hand, and then i started taking it, and I accidentally pulled the trigger and shot her in the stomach.'' Kenny explained.

''No.'' Clementine said.

''So now it`s just eight in our group.'' Lee said.

''This is not happening.'' Jake said.

''Katjaa and Duck was his wife and son. There gone.'' Lee said turning to group.

''Wow, where sorry.'' Ellie said looking down sadly.

''I lost my sister, she`s gone.'' Tracey said looking down.

''Sorry.'' Denease said looking down.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let`s put the fuel in that truck, then be on our way.'' Joel said.

They all agreed, and Joel started putting fuel in the truck, and then Joel started to start the truck, and then herd the engine running.

''Thank God. Come on, let`s go.'' Joel said.

''You ain`t going anywhere.'' A voice said.

''Oh no.'' Sarah said.

''What`s oh no?'' Clementine asked.

Then a man named David and his group appeared out of the woods with guns. [20 people]

''Hello, Joel.'' David greeted.

''David.'' Joel said.

''So nice to see you again.'' David said.

''It`s not to us. Get out of here.'' Joel demanded.

''I`m afraid not. Your coming back with us. So we can uh...what did Ellie say the last time...uh...chop you up into tiny pieces.'' David said.

''Tiny pieces?'' Carley said.

''They eat humans.'' Tess said.

''There sick.'' Tommy said.

''Oh shit. Not again. First the St. John Dairy. Now this?'' Ben said.

''I believe you`ve met our friends, Andy,Danny, and Brenda.'' David said.

''Your friends with them?'' Lee asked.

''Well yeah. But now there dead. Because of you.'' David said.

''They where about to eat us. They chopped off our friend`s legs, and then tried to feed them to us. And then they locked us in the meat locker like were meat!'' Carley said.

''Seems like being a Cannibal is a part of the family.'' Clementine said.

''Well, you killed our friends. There dead. But i promise that they won`t die in vain.'' David said as he pointed his gun at the group and his group aswell.

But then the other survivors got out there guns and aimed them at the David`s group.

''Put down your guns, all of you. This will be fine.'' David said.

''FINE MY ASS!'' Kenny shouted.

''Put down your guns, or we`ll shoot!'' A man from David`s group said.

''No you put down your guns!'' Joel shouted.

''If you put down your guns, we will to and leave. Please, this doesn`t haft to be this way.'' Lee said.

''NO! I will not let the brothers die in vain, and where taking all of you back to our camp.'' David said.

''Fuck that!'' Bill said.

''FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

''I`LL SHOOT!''

''You don`t have the balls!''

''FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!''

''DROP THAT NOW, OR I`M GONNA FICKING SHOOT YOU.''

''I DARE YA.''

''I`LL FUCKING KILL YOU.''

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING WITH?!''

''YOU AIN`T SHIT, BITCH!''

''FUCK YOU!''

Then Clementine and Jake got out there guns, but they didn`t aim at anybody. But then they herd moaning. Then they turned and saw walkers appear.

''Walkers! Jake, what do we do?'' Clementine asked her boyfriend.

''We shoot.'' Jake said.

Then Jake and Clementine aimed there guns at the walkers and shot them in the head and fell on the ground dead.

Then the group turned around and saw walkers on the ground.

''The hell?!'' Bill said.

''SHOOT!'' A man in the group said.

Then David`s group started shooting and the bullets was coming at the group. But then they took cover, and they started shooting back, but then David`s group continued shooting. Then Joel quickly pinned down, and quickly ran to the truck, and got in, and ten started to engine. Then Joel drived in the middle, of where the group`s shooting.

''GET IN!'' Joel siad.

Then they all got in the truck, and started driving away. David clenched his fist, and death glared.

''Sir, Kelly,Malcom,Lisa,Sheela, and Ricky are dead.'' A member from David`s group said.

''Damn, those motherfuckers.'' David said.

''What do you want us to do?'' A women from the group asked.

''Go back to the camp, i`ll deal with those fuckers myself.'' David said.

''Sir...''

''NOW!'' David snapped.

They took a couple of steps back and nodded, and did what David said. Then David started to follow the tracks on the ground.

Then later the group was still driving to saftey.

''That was intense.'' Ellie said.

''Impossible, how could he track us down so easly?'' Riley asked.

''Who the fuck was that?!'' Kenny asked.

''David, he`s dangerous, and he`s a cannibal. He eats people.'' Tess said.

''Gross, first the family, now him.'' Carley said.

''How do you know, This David guy?'' Lee asked.

''Me and David were good friends, we all where in his group. But then later we found out that he makes meat out of human. When we saw just...chopping all that human meat. We just knew that he was crazy, and we had to go and leave.'' Joel said.

''Oh shit.'' Denease said.

''You think he`ll catch us?'' Clementine asked.

''No, honey. I don`t think so.'' Tracey said.

''We don`t know that, that fucker is probably following us right now.'' Bill said.

''If he is, then we will be ready. But for now, let`s just find a safe place to stay at for the rest of the day and night, then tommrow, we will move on, and get to wellington.'' Lee said.

They all agreed. They will be ready for whatever coming for them. Or will they?

* * *

><p>Next time on The Walking Dead: Fight The Dead.<p>

* * *

><p>''I still think we aren`t safe. What if that David guy is still following us?'' Carley asked.<p>

''Carley, don`t worry. Everything will be alright.'' Lee said.

* * *

><p>''How you holding up, Ken?'' Lee asked.<p>

Kenny didn`t respond. He just looked down in sadness.

* * *

><p>''Lee, do you really think, wellington is out there?'' Joel asked.<p>

''I don`t know. But if it`s out there, it`s probably worth the risk.'' Lee said.

* * *

><p>Then David barges in a cabin, then into the door, and then grabs Clementine.<p>

''HEY!'' Jake shouted out as he ran to David. But then David got out a knife and stabbed him in the arm.

''JAKE!'' Clementine cried out.

* * *

><p>''Who the fuck are you?'' Joel asked.<p>

''None of your business, old man.'' The women said.

* * *

><p>''Oh fuck. Where`s Clem and Jake?'' Lee asked.<p>

''I can`t find, Ellie,Sarah, and Riley anywhere.'' Tracey said

''Where are they?!'' Lee asked.

''Lee i found a radio.'' Kenny said giving Lee the radio as he clicked the button on speaker and asks.'' Hello?'' Lee said.

''Hello, Lee.'' David greeted.

* * *

><p>Episode 4: Around ever corner to hide...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is a sad chapter, i know. But hey, Katjaa and Duck won`t haft to suffer anymore in the zombie world. Anyway i hope you liked the video and stuff, and yeah bye.<strong>


End file.
